


The End Of Time.

by seashore_azure



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 74,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashore_azure/pseuds/seashore_azure





	1. Chapter 1

　　那件事，White主編到死都記得很清楚。

　　22XX/02/19，一個暖和的冬日，領主死亡之日。

　　他當時還有五天退休。領主保佑，他最後幾年過得風平浪靜──戰亂消停，舊傷不再作怪，只有綿連不斷的雨天，才會讓他察覺到過往顛簸的存在。

　　也許，黑暗是看他太平靜了，才會讓那個人找上他。

　　那天下午，有名青年拄著拐杖走進大都會日報，表示有故事想說。老員工對此早見怪不怪，指引對方去White的辦公室後，繼續埋頭做事。

　　聽人說故事。這是日報的老慣例，不知從何時開始，總會有人上門分享故事，有些天馬行空，有些真人真事。大多數，記者只是聽聽就算，只有少部分會刊登在報章雜誌，成為永不銷毀的記錄。

　　今天是White負責這區塊(他當時也交接完，成了貨真價實的窗邊族。)他原本不想接待青年的，但看到對方的傷腿後，他也不方便趕人，只好泡杯咖啡，以苦澀和甘甜補償下午本該有的悠閒時光。

　　起先，White認定來者是名年近半百的老人，想藉此一吐對社會的不滿。但看到那雙令人心寒的眼時，White立刻上修年紀──那雙眼可不得了啊，藍得漂亮，卻波瀾不驚，像潭深井，丟顆石頭都不見得會有水花。這不會是沒經歷過戰亂的年輕小夥子眼神。

　　對方身上厚重保暖卻老舊的衣著更加深White的猜想，這名外表頂多二十來歲的青年實際年齡恐怕有七、八十了。

　　都是挺過全球百年戰爭的老人家了，何苦為難彼此呢？

　　站在陪伴自己度過了半輩子的主編辦公座後，White提議：「喝咖啡好嗎？」

　　青年坐下了，他跌坐在柔軟的椅墊上，不自覺的按摩膝蓋：「黑咖啡，謝謝。」

　　White客套的詢問：「不加糖？」

　　青年微笑，客氣但生疏：「不了。」

　　等待咖啡煮好的空檔，White坐在桌後，不動聲色的打量對方。他認得對方的穿戴，也推斷出應有的年歲與經歷，他卻看不清這個人，還有戴著的戒指──那是個白銀戒指，造型簡單，上頭鑲嵌的珠寶卻令人費解──五彩繽紛且晶瑩剔透，比鑽石還要引人注目。

　　像是想打破兩人間的沉默，White問道：「你結婚了？」

　　青年眨眨眼，隨即像意會什麼，靦腆的笑了出來：「……是啊。」

　　「不錯的戒指。」

　　「對方選的。」

　　「喔。」White不鹹不淡的應道，暗自希望等會聽到的不是老掉牙的愛情故事，他聽得太多了。

　　咖啡煮好了。White倒了兩杯，一杯加煉乳，一杯沒有，不管醫生怎麼威脅，他就是戒不掉這甜膩的小玩意。

　　「你的咖啡。」

　　「謝謝。」青年捧著咖啡，小心翼翼的啜著。

　　坐回舒服的沙發椅上，White拿出筆記本，即使再怎麼心不在焉，他還是做出熱心傾聽的模樣：「希望你別介意我的直接，但我很好奇你打算分享的是怎樣的故事？」

　　青年卻像沒聽到White的疑問般，自顧自望著White桌上的名牌，沉默不語。

　　「先生？怎麼了嗎？」

　　青年好像從記憶中回神，緩緩將視線飄到White身上：「……你的名字讓我想起一位老朋友。」

　　White啞然失笑：「你是指『Alfred』？這是個老名字，從爺爺那得來的。」現在的年輕人都不叫這種名字了。

　　對方嘴角一勾，笑了。那笑容真是溫暖，White的心情也跟著好起來。

　　「這是個好名字。」他說，語調充滿懷念。

　　「謝了。」White微笑，他開始喜歡這名青年：「該不會你要分享的是他的故事吧？」

　　青年搖搖頭：「不。不是，他不在這個故事裡頭。」他輕靠著椅背，眨眨眼，端正的面容令人著迷。White猜測，他年輕時肯定吸引不少女孩子目光，過著令人稱羨的生活。

　　沉默許久，那人緩緩開口：「我想說兩名男孩的故事。其中一名毀滅世界，另一名則拯救它。照理來說，我該從他們的出生開始講，但那樣太費時也太無趣了，所以，我簡單提一下生平──他們出生在超級英雄尚未崛起的年代，一個美好且醜陋的世界──」

　　White詫異的打斷：「等等！你要說的是快兩百年前的事？」那可是百年戰爭前啊！這傢伙到底幾歲！？

　　「差不多是那時候。」見White面色逐漸嚴肅，青年不解的提問：「會有什麼問題嗎？」

　　White不知該如何回答，他思索良久，好不容易才想出最客觀的答案：「不會有什麼問題。但你應該知道，世界聯盟對這類話題很敏感。」只要有報導提到百年戰爭，大部分內容都會被嚴厲審核，以符合歷史。若被判定是妖言惑眾，可是會被抓去關的。

　　青年笑了笑：「別擔心，他們不會查到這來的，這只是老人家在回憶過往而已。」

　　暗自嘆口氣，White嚐口咖啡。真可惜，這故事是別想刊登了。「……繼續說吧。」喝著咖啡，他抱著陪老人家聊天的心態，繼續聽著。

　　「我剛說到哪了？喔、對了，生平……兩名男孩的童年跟其他人有些許不同──一個是家族血案的倖存者；另一名則是異星文化的遺孤。所幸，他們都被好心人扶養長大，不約而同的選擇守護人類。」

　　「他們後來碰到一塊？」

　　「是啊，他們在幾場意外下相識，起初互看不順眼，但日子久了，他們竟也成為默契十足的夥伴。」青年收起回憶般的笑容，有些靦腆的望向White：「很老套的劇情，不是嗎？」

　　「不，並不會，請繼續。」

　　「故事是從這時候開始的。那時，外星人正要去探望他的敵人，對方快死了──  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　消毒水的氣味和花香無法掩蓋的死亡氣息。Kal望著癱軟在病床上的人，難以想像對方瘦弱的體內居然塞滿無數惡意。他沒有出聲──如果他想，他到哪都不會發出聲音──對方卻像察覺到什麼般，張開早被腫瘤毀壞的雙眼，無神的望著黑暗。

　　「……你來了，」他氣若游絲，語調卻是毫不猶豫：「我知道你會來，你這醜陋的──」話才說到一半，滿是痰音的咳嗽阻礙他的惡語。男人捲縮在病床上，咳著嗽，粗喘著氣，呼吸艱難，彷彿將溺斃在乾燥的床上。

　　「……把力氣留給自己吧，Luthor。」Kal將氧氣面罩壓在Lex毫無血色的臉上，面露厭惡，卻難以放手不管。他無法眼睜睜看著一條生命就這樣沒了，即使那條屬於Lex的也是如此。

　　「滾！我不需要你的憐憫，外星怪胎。」喘著粗氣，Lex咒罵：「若不是想確定我快死了，你也不會來這裡！」

　　「……你是快死了。你的心臟肥大，肺部充滿積水，撐不過今天晚上。」

　　「這句話由醫生來說就行了，離我遠一點！」Lex胡亂的揮著手，差點將身上的管線扯斷。

　　Kal退開了，卻沒走遠，他沉默的望著對方，數著一下比一下淺快的呼吸，急促的脈搏與逐漸下降的血壓再再顯示生命即將消逝。這不是Kal第一次看人離去，卻是最不耐，也最不安的一次。

　　「……你在笑我嗎？瘋子。」

　　隨著器官敗壞，Lex開始對空胡言亂語，彷彿與人對罵。

　　時間快到了。Kal靠著牆角，沒打算離去，他想確定生命中，Lex至少會代表一件事，那便是每條生命都逃不過死亡。

　　「……我可是Lex‧Luthor。天底下沒什麼我做不到的事！不准嘲笑我…我將名留青史……」

　　脆弱、無助、失控、胡言亂語、器官衰竭，指尖發黑、盜汗、毫無血色…數算著每項代表瀕死的跡象，Kal等著。過程中，沒有人進到這間病房來，哪怕是護士夜巡觀望的幾秒鐘也無。Lex孤獨的死亡，或許也沒那麼孤單。

　　到了最後，即使是Kal也聽不清Lex在說些什麼了。然後，就像倦了般，Lex的呼吸越來越慢，越來越緩，心電圖也從混亂的線條歸於平靜。

　　將近一小時後，Kal離開醫院。臨走前，他瞥見停屍間人員拉著推車，緩緩往病房推去，準備將遺體送往指定的殯儀館。

　　Kal沒看完整個流程，他消失在黑夜中。

　　他還有一個星球的安危得守護。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　【他死了。】

　　【我知道，明天會發表遺囑。你會去嗎？】

　　【Perry希望我幫Lois跑所有新聞，畢竟她和Richard二度蜜月去了。】

　　【還有其他事嗎？】

　　【B…我還是不敢相信這件事。】

　　【的確，四十歲是太早了，但依癌症蔓延的速度來看，我很訝異Luthor居然撐得過半年。】

　　【……我是不是永遠不會在你這聽到情緒化的字眼？】

　　【你真的想聽嗎？】

　　【罵人的就算了。我得去上班了，明天見。】  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Luthor的遺囑比Kal想像中簡單，只有短短幾條：大部分財產分配給醫療機構，用於研發絕症藥物；少部分則轉送他人，化為追思的遺物。其中對他美好的理想未提半句，更未提起他對外星來客無來由的恐懼與排斥。或許他死前良心發現，把那些都略去了。

　　Amanda Waller在講台上痛哭失聲，哽噎地表示世界失去一名多麼美好的人。Kal對此不置可否，他目光緩緩飄向前方應邀參加的Bruce後腦勺，盤算該怎麼讓對方答應他跟Wally的換班。他得回家一趟。不、不是坎薩斯那個，是北極那個。堡壘電腦例行維修的時間到了。

　　忽然，藏在Kal胸前口袋的通訊器傳來Bruce暗啞的威脅：【把視線收回去，要不然你等會提什麼我都會不答應。】

　　「我沒在看你。」Kal低下頭，隨手塗鴉大概只有他才能認得出來的黑蝙蝠。

　　【要打賭嗎？】

　　Kal認栽：「你知道嗎，我開始好奇Wally說你後腦勺有長眼睛這件事是不是真的。」

　　【而我好奇你們平常是不是太閒，居然有時間嚼舌根。你知道北非正在──】

　　「能暫時別說戰爭的事嗎？我頭都疼了。」

　　非洲的戰爭從沒打完的一天，常是這邊停歇，那邊又開火，戰火遍佈整個大陸，引來一群嗜血的禿鷹，等著之後的勢力瓜分。若紛擾過後能平靜收場，就萬民稱幸，聯盟也不需去干預尚未成熟的國政。但時常是剛宣布和平，下一秒又出現血戰，彷彿未見泥土中濃厚的血腥。

　　【那就把視線收回去，小記者。】Bruce切斷通訊，轉頭與Fox交頭接耳。

　　Kal埋頭專心工作，悲傷嚴肅的記者會還在進行，他可不能笑出來了。

　　可最終，Kal沒參加完記者會，地中海一處森林大火即將燒毀整座原木林，他們需要幫助。而Bruce似乎有其他事，一直沒傳來通知。

　　行走於焚燒殆盡的森林小徑上，Kal在枯灰的殘餘中搜尋希望，而遙遠的另一方不停傳來生態學家們的交談。

　　他們說，這是地中海唯一的自然生態保育區，卻全毀於人為的縱火。

　　他們說，村民無法忍受野生動物頻頻捕抓他們賴以維生的羊群。

　　他們說……

　　Kal聽到這就自動迴避整場交談，他不需要聽。通訊器無聲的震動著，Kal輕輕一按，Bruce低啞的嗓音瞬即充斥在耳旁，彷彿兩人毫無距離，他喜歡這樣。

　　【Kal，我得和你談談。】

　　「怎麼了？」莫名的，Kal覺得鼻頭有些癢，他輕輕一抹，沾染滿手的灰。

　　【再說一次Luthor是怎麼死的。】

　　「……淋巴癌，合併肺、肝、腦轉移，為何你這麼問？」他們不都研讀過Luthor的病歷以防造假？幾隻從火場中倖存的小生物在遠外望著Kal，沒多久便跑走了，似乎不喜歡他身上的人類氣味。

　　【你有掃瞄過他的身體？】

　　另一頭傳來翻閱紙張的細響，像潮水般阻隔Kal所處之地的雜音。Bruce在看什麼？

　　「有。」空具形態，實無功能的骨髓與不停滋長的變異細胞，那景象真讓人感到不適：「你在擔心什麼？」

　　【之後再說。】鍵盤輕敲聲中斷了，Bruce又處理完一件事：【調班處理好了，你有一星期的時間。】

　　「我好像還沒跟你提這件事。」Kal左側有一小團的熱源反應，他原以為是餘火，走近後卻發現是隻紅尾狐狸，躲在死亡的同伴身旁，齜牙裂嘴地威嚇。

　　「嘿，老兄，別害怕，我不會害你。」

　　紅尾狐狸咬了Kal伸出去的手，力道很重，卻傷不了他。

　　一把抓起狐狸，Kal仔細端詳對方，尋找傷處。會如此小心翼翼實在不能怪Kal，誰叫前些時候他才在地穴中發現一群完好無缺的屍體──數隻小狼躲在母親身後，被濃煙斷送生命。牠們毛皮還很漂亮，但Kal想也不想的全數燒毀，他不想見到這些生物被剝皮販售的模樣。或許是因為這樣，他面前這小傢伙才如此兇狠地想保護自己，以免被異火燒毀。

　　【Flash說的。】

　　紅尾狐狸掙扎累了，索性癱軟在Kal懷中，報復性的啃咬牠唯一能破壞的制服，Kal安撫大於警告意味的拍拍牠的頭，想讓這團柔軟的生物冷靜下來：「在你的威脅下？」Wally怕Bruce是眾所皆知的事，但他們倆感情其實不錯，這點Kal是知道的。

　　Bruce乾巴巴的回：【很好笑，別逼我把班調回去。】

　　「謝了。」掛斷通訊，Kal抱著剛才的發現，緩緩離地：「和我一塊去找你的同伴，如何？」

　　紅尾狐狸沒有出聲，Kal當牠同意了。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　把一大疊資料丟到桌上，Bruce搓揉額際，他的頭又在疼了。抬頭望向正在整理資料的老者，他無奈的問：「Alfred，什麼情況下你會對巨型核武感興趣？」

　　「當我是平民老百姓的時候？那只是種未知的威脅。」放下整理好的資料，Alfred站於一旁淡道：「國際法庭不是明令禁止這類武器了？」

　　「看來沒有。Luthor死前都還在研發它。」Bruce開啟電腦投影，大量的資訊漂浮在他們四周，閃爍著金屬冷光。

　　比起核武的危險，Bruce更感興趣的是，為什麼？為什麼要在明知自己只剩半年壽命時投入這樣的工作？不停的鑽研，尋找巨大化的可能性，是瀕死者的異想天開？還是對生命的瘋狂執念？不管哪種原因，Bruce都不認為自己會喜歡。「……現在連絡Fox還來得及嗎？」他想多收購幾家Luthor名下的公司與實驗室，偏偏今晚是Fox工作的最後一天，他明早就要啟程去過退休生活了。

　　「如果他有帶電腦的話。」Alfred微笑。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　晚間，一名男子被送入大都會總醫院的急診室。該男子全身二度灼傷，吐血不止。

　　據同居人表示，男子在去過Lex‧Luthor的遺囑發表會後，便感到渾身不適，一直待在家休息，沒有外出。

　　由於失血過多，醫護人員緊急為他輸血。X光更表示他的腸胃道破了無數個洞，需送到手術室做緊急手術。但隔日凌晨，在做了一切能延命的處理後，該男子還是因失血過多，宣告不治。

　　這是，第一場死亡。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　一早，Kal被叫到Perry的辦公室，一方面要分派任務，另一方面則是要討論休假事宜。

　　Kal才剛關上辦公室的門，Perry劈頭就罵：「你最近是跟Lois商量好要整我是嗎？年休不能跟別人重複，我以為你知道的。」

　　「Lois明天就回來了。」坐在Perry面前，Kal好言好氣的表示。

　　「而你不是後天就要走？再延兩天。」PREEY語調堅定，完全不給反駁：「那小妮子剛放完假，肯定處於狀況外，我懶得看她滿是錯字的報導，你星期二再回去。」

　　Kal暗自翻白眼，心知Perry的重點全在後頭幾句：「好，我知道了。」

　　「我就喜歡你這態度！」翻翻桌面的文案，Perry拿著筆東抹西塗，眉頭越皺越緊。等下肯定有人倒楣，Kal打從心底希望不是他。

　　「有消息說Wayne集團意圖大幅收購Luthor旗下的公司，你去搞清楚情況，明天跟我報告。」揮揮手，Perry又埋頭到文案上。

　　「好的。」沒等Perry趕人的怒吼，Kal自動離開辦公室，但在開門時，他後方還是傳來暴吼：「Sam！你寫的這是什麼鬼東西！給我滾過來解釋清楚！！！」

　　不只當事人，幾名同名的記者聽到這聲暴吼時，他們通通嚇得從椅子上跳起來，各自以眼神詢問彼此這回又是誰捅馬蜂窩了？

　　見無人反應，Perry怒意更盛：「Sam‧Michael‧Aybar！你聾了是嗎！！？」

　　被指名的青年急忙從辦公隔間中跑出，他匆忙得連筆筒都給撞飛了，無數塞在裡頭的雜物因此灑了一地，Kal不慌不忙的幫他一一放回桌上。

　　Sam投給他感激的目光，但仍逃不過被Perry怒吼的下場。

　　希望這名新人能撐過前三個月。抱著如此期待，Kal回到自己的位置，開啟一系列有關Luthor公司的資料。

　　你在打什麼主意，Bruce？輕敲鍵盤，Kal暗想。

　　你又瞞了我什麼？  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　經過長久協調下，中東三處總紛擾不斷的國家終於願意派出代表，同坐一室商討和平事宜。

　　有人說，這是陰謀，為了更大的戰爭；也有人說，這是和平的開端，應該好好慶祝。

　　但不管如何，John得和J’onn待在一塊看著這些人是不爭的事實。

　　【有什麼事嗎？】

　　【很平靜，沒什麼特別的。】

　　【喔。】

　　三句話就能概括一星期內他們在這的所有狀況──平靜。若不是得聽三方時不時的爭吵，John就快無聊死了。

　　「……有幾件事我很在意。」待在屋簷下躲避酷熱的太陽，John邊觀望邊以通訊器評論：「也許是我會錯意，但他們似乎不喜歡在我們面前談論國事，更別說相互廝殺。」提到這，John不知該不該感嘆這三國的默契十足，一有外敵砲口就一致向外，半點猶豫都沒。

　　【或許因為我外表不像人類。】漂浮在窗外，J’onn淡道，雖然他特意變化成人類的外型，但代表們聽到他的名字時，臉孔或多或少都有些扭曲。然而聯盟也無法派Diana或Hawkgirl來，Kal與Bruce更各有事要忙，更別說，Bruce特別希望J’onn來：『你會讀心，你會知道他們想做什麼。』。

　　【畢竟宗教極易影響人類的思考邏輯。在他們的宗教中，我長得與其說像神，倒不如說像是傳說中的怪物，】頓了頓，J’onn又道：【但總感覺他們會避開我是因為其他原因。】

　　靠在牆旁，John打個哈欠，順手在太陽穴旁比劃了下：「你要讀一下嗎？」

　　【還不需要。】

　　「好吧。」

　　通訊頻道又歸於沉默，可在經過整天的討論與開會後，John累得快睡著了。老天！連值三、四天班都沒這麼累！抓抓臉頰，他聊勝於無的說道：「我一直很好奇，待在一個人心裡是怎樣的感覺？」

　　【……你會看見一個人的愛恨情仇，過去、現在與少許的未來。】

　　傾聽同伴難得鬆口說明他的能力，John苦笑。看來J’onn也累了，瞧他現在都在說些什麼來著？「看到未來？怎麼說？」

　　【這只是理論，可從過去推論未來的發展，但成功率不高，畢竟未來充滿變數。更何況，抱持既定的觀念接近他人也不是什麼好習慣。】

　　John附註般的提醒：「那叫刻板印象。」

　　【是啊。】

　　幾名官員傳來通知，充滿火藥味的會議暫告中止，他們需要一點食物與酒精舒緩神經，想請John幫忙注意安全。

　　John毫不考慮的答應了，他也需要喘口氣：「會議暫停。」他邊說邊往門口飄去，那會兒已有許多副官離開會議室，以手機討論接下來的事宜。

　　「J’onn，你要不要去休息一下，我──」

　　John的話來不及說完。事實上，許多人的話都停在爆炸的瞬間，被猛烈的火舌吞食殆盡。

　　巨響是後來才傳遍整個街區，人們最先注意到的是地表的震動與火的熱息。等到有人反應過來時，沙礫與煙塵早模糊人們的視線，讓不祥與恐懼掩蓋陽光的燦爛。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　埋在水泥磚瓦下，John任由煙硝與血腥充斥他的鼻腔，綠光包圍著他，構築出一個不規則的圓。

　　這是他意識到狀況不對時緊急做出來的屏障，他速度夠快，足以阻隔爆炸的威力，但他還是沒救到所有人。無數破碎的木塊和磚瓦混著血液與碎肉濺灑在明亮的綠光上緩緩流淌一地。瞪著面前血腥的景象，John還沒從攻擊中緩過神來，他眨眨眼，最先傳入耳中的除尖刺的耳鳴外，還有一連串互相指責控訴的怒吼──幾名平安無事的大使正扯著彼此的衣領，毫無形象的破口大罵。

　　多虧某兩人，John已經能駕輕就熟地阻止一場火藥味十足的爭吵：「嘿！」他暴躁的吼著，嘗試蓋過身旁的喧嘩，卻徒勞無功。最後他只好以異星科技放大後的聲量吼道：「別吵了！！！！」

　　大使們安靜下來。可他們望著John的目光就像看著怪物般，混著敵意、厭惡與難以遮掩的懼怕。

　　John不喜歡他們的目光，太詭異了。

　　J’onn的聲音便在此時傳入John腦海。

　　【John，你有聽到嗎？】

　　J’onn向來平穩的語調中有著焦慮，John不由自主的皺起眉頭：「怎麼了？」

　　【盡快把人救出來，我們得談談。】頓了頓，火星人又道：【有人認為是Kal殺了Luthor，我們來這的原因是為了殺人滅口。】  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　【──他們說什麼！？】Kal快暈倒了，老天！這傳言是怎麼來的？！【我沒有殺他！Luthor是自己死的！】

　　【我們知道。】揉著發疼的耳朵，John嘆口氣：【現在該考慮的是為何會有這種傳言。】

　　J’onn實事求是的說：【也許因為你是唯一一個看著他死的？】

　　John翻個白眼：【有可能，但Luthor是死於癌症。】

　　Bruce淡道：【也許不是。】

　　【你是什麼意思？】

　　【我還在查。】Bruce冷漠的語氣清楚表明在有答案前你少來煩我。

　　Kal向來不理他這套：【癌症不可能製造得出來。】

　　【如果你移植錯誤的器官就會。】

　　【Luthor沒有手術──這就是你收購他公司的原因！？】

　　【嘿！兩位晚點再吵行嗎？】

　　通訊器歸於沉默。世界安寧了。John翻個白眼，世界最佳拍檔？哈！【總之，我跟J’onn會調查清楚再回去，行嗎？】

　　【OK。】Kal悶悶不樂的回。

　　遲遲未等到另一個人回答，John嘆口氣：【Batman呢？】

　　【他剛剛斷訊了。】J’onn淡道：【就跟以往一樣。】

　　John翻個白眼：【That Son of──】  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Bruce掐斷通訊，原先掛在他耳際的無線耳機瞬間被他扔到大宅書房的檜木桌上，敲出極輕的脆響：「我回來前，別理它。」

　　「如果Kal先生來訪呢？」Alfred收拾他吃盡的餐盤，明知故問，在不苟同某些事時，他總是如此。

　　「……別理他。」嘆口氣，Bruce扯下勒頸的領帶，他五分鐘前才結束一場瘋狂的紅十字會募款晚宴，實在不想處理滿腔疑惑的氪星人：「Gordon警官若有什麼事，叫Dick處理。」

　　Alfred面不改色的回答：「好的，少爺。」

　　「我晚餐不上來吃。」Bruce按下幾個音調極高的琴鍵，大座鐘後的暗門打開了，他無聲無息的沒入黑暗中，消失無蹤。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　敲打即將交給Perry的報導，Kal越打越不在狀況上，最後寫出來的東西連他自己也看不下去，只好刪光重寫。

　　嘆口氣，Kal煩躁的抓抓頭，他沒聽見Bruce在做什麼，對方幾乎是無聲的，有時連他都聽不清，彷彿黑洞，只進不出。

　　喝著冷掉的咖啡，Kal瞪著馬克杯上的圖案，再度嘆口氣。與徘徊在他這的愁雲慘霧完全不同，門口傳來歡天喜地的招呼與尖叫──Lois回來了。許久未見的她拎著好幾袋的禮物，高高興興的分送。她又胖了些，氣色紅潤，更別說──Kal收回視線，打從心底的微笑。

　　「嗨！小鎮男孩！想我嗎？」Lois步調輕快的走到Kal辦公桌旁，眨眨眼：「聽說你去Luthor的葬禮了，有什麼新消息嗎？」

　　「沒什麼好說的。」Kal抬起頭：「旅遊愉快嗎？」

　　「好玩死了！」Lois整個人都亮了起來：「有空你絕對要去峇里島玩！超漂亮的！」邊說，她邊放了一個小木雕在Kal桌上，為青年目瞪口呆的模樣咯咯直笑。

　　「給你的，聽說能帶來好運。」

　　拿起捧著雞蛋花的蝙蝠木雕，Kal將它放在繪有蝙蝠圖案的馬克杯旁，看著兩隻黑壓壓的傢伙靠在一塊，十分相襯：「謝了，我很喜歡。」

　　Lois微笑，一臉喜孜孜的模樣，她斜坐在Kal桌上，壓低聲量：「Perry最近過得如何？我看他又把新人抓進去罵了。」

　　「呃…他很想你？」Kal一瞥正在火頭上的Perry，Sam快被他罵哭了。

　　「不錯的謊言。」親吻Kal臉頰，Lois步履輕快的離去：「我去救人了，拜拜。」

　　望著Lois拉開PREEY辦公室門的背影，坐在Kal旁邊的同事打趣的說：「她挺喜歡你的。」

　　「別說了……」縮了縮頭，將臉埋到電腦前，Kal再度嘆了口氣。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　黑暗應是此地的色彩。

　　無數機械與埋藏在地底的管線發出微弱的嗡鳴，其聲規律，有如吐納，與天頂上的肉翼生物尖鳴相互共鳴，構築出一個詭異的幽暗世界。可在此活動的人卻無視於此，他行走於黑暗中，任由冷光勾勒出背後的人造翼膜輪廓，悄然飄入隱藏在岩壁間的密室。

　　複雜的密碼開啟鉛製的厚重大門時，各色絢爛的光輝頓時映上在Bruce幽暗的盔甲上。他瞇了瞇眼，隨即像適應了般，逕直往密室內的電腦前進。

　　Fox剛傳來的東西令他著迷。那是張破舊的筆記紙，從Luthor的實驗室發現的，它藏在大量的廢紙中，試圖以同類掩蔽自身的特殊。可Fox仍找到了它，並對上頭撰寫的各式資料起了極大的興趣──質能轉換、點石成金、永生不死。全是中世紀介於幻想與現實的理論，實用性不大。但古人若步入現在，不也認為人人皆行魔法？

　　皺了皺眉，Bruce將上頭的資料投射出來，小心翼翼的拆解。略過其中的荒唐不提，單以這張紙上的資料來論，他不認為Luthor是在研究治療癌症的方法，他想到的東西總是充滿惡意，更為他自己著想。電腦螢幕旁亮起通訊燈的亮綠，Alfred傳來通知。

　　【──Bruce少爺，Fox發現更多筆記，已經傳到電腦上了。順道一問，您知道有什麼人是高六尺三寸，重兩百二十五磅的嗎？Fox認為這可能是目標。】

　　「我會想想，謝了，Alfred。」

　　【不會。】

　　Alfred斷訊後，Bruce開啟所有資料，頓時立體投影的公式與成分懸浮在空中，熒熒發亮。裡頭不乏人體的描繪稿件，從外型到解剖圖案樣樣皆具。Bruce很熟悉那件的物品，有段時間，他幾乎朝夕相處。

　　揮揮手，將其中無用的數據刪除，盯著最後形成的扭曲公式，Bruce研究許久，卻思索不出最後的成品。他嘆口氣，另外開啟表格，選購許多少見之物，最後按下通訊鍵，通知待在宅邸的老者：「Alfred，我買了一些東西，晚點幫我把送到地下來。」

　　【……少爺，您在研發什麼食譜嗎？】

　　Bruce沒忍住翻白眼的衝動：「是啊、是啊，專門用來毒殺Superman的。」

　　Alfred尾音稍微挑高了些：【我以為您的氪石就足以達到目標了？】

　　「我不這麼認為。」切斷通訊，Bruce望著滿室的氪石，依稀間，他彷彿可聽見Lex‧Luthor在他耳旁低語，那聲尖銳，有如Joker的嘶笑，令人不寒而慄。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Perry的脾氣好不容易在Lois來訪時有些好轉，就某些人的說法，他高興得都快笑裂了嘴。但到了晚間，他又愁眉苦臉了，更時不時搓揉發疼的額頭。止痛藥混著咖啡，不知吃了幾顆。沒人知道為何如此，他們都在猜測，是不是實在看不下去新人的文稿，讓他頭疼的比什麼都還厲害。

　　「Perry，你要的東西。」敲敲門，Kal將報告連同幾名新人的報導一同放到Perry桌上，他受不住新來的拜託──【Perry看到你的時候心情會變好啦，我們不想去掃颱風尾，拜託啦！】信後還附上一張Sam哭花臉的照片。

　　奇怪的是，Perry並沒有理會Kal，他的目光僵直在電腦螢幕上，像是出了神。

　　「Perry？」Kal略提高聲量，Perry沒有反應。下意識的，Kal飛快地掃描對方的身體，他看到很糟糕的東西：「──Perry！」

　　Perry身子一歪，倒下了。沒人見著Kal是如何成為Perry肉墊的，他們沒心思注意。

　　「快打911！！！」

　　事後，報社的人回憶，這可能是他們初次也是最後一次聽見向來溫和的小鎮男孩大吼，其聲低沉，充滿威嚴，就像Superman一樣。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　尋著虛渺難解的記憶碎片，John與J’onn來到鄰近沙漠的一間酒家。時值傍晚，此地喧鬧的街區卻人煙罕至，家家戶戶緊閉門窗，住民裹著布巾，神色匆忙且閉口不語，荒地的夕陽拉長他們的身形，讓幽暗的影子狀似交頭接耳般的竊竊私語，交換著不可說的祕密。

　　John與J’onn交換視線，自覺有異，不約而同的警戒起來。

　　緩步走到店門前，John聽不見店裡傳出交談與笑語的聲音。死寂般的沉默包圍著酒家，門口高掛的【營業中】彷彿是裝飾用的存在。

　　試探性的，John身影隱藏在螢綠護盾後，隻手推開門。

　　店內燈火通明，明亮的燈光照亮他的視野，也照亮唯一一名待在裡頭的人──那是名臃腫的男人，他倒在靠近吧檯的椅子下，呼呼大睡，懷裡只有喝完的酒瓶與看不出是什麼功能的搖鈴。

　　「嘿！嘿！大傢伙，醒醒！我有事得問你。」John用綠光幻化出的手拍拍男人的肩，他不想靠近他，對方身上的味道酸臭得幾乎讓人難以呼吸，更別說那灑得滿地的尿液與嘔吐物。

　　男人沒有反應，John不得不拍得更大力些，卻只得到幾句模糊不清的穢語。

　　John無奈的望向走到他身旁，剛查完環境的J’onn：「他真的是我們要找的鍊金術師？」他實在看不出來男人跟傳說中的睿智與仁慈有任何關係，人們看起來挺怕他的。

　　「是他沒錯。」J’onn毫不猶豫的回應：「這附近都是些平常人家，他們不認識這個人，卻認得他手中的搖鈴。」

　　「那東西？」John指向那詭異的東西：「該不會代表什麼疾病還是罪人什麼的？」

　　「依照居民的想法，那代表『痲瘋』。」J’onn看著猛然倒退好幾步的John，語調平靜的補充：「但我想，這並不是搖鈴出現在此的目的。」

　　「好吧。」John鬆口氣，但還是不想太接近男人：「他對我沒什麼反應，能交給你嗎？」

　　J’onn沒多考慮的答應了，他蹲在男人面前，目光穿過外表的皮肉，緩緩探向被酒精與睡眠蒙蔽的神智。

　　男子的心防並不重，J’onn很快就繞過去了，迎面而來的是被感官強化的扭曲情感──人類露骨的厭惡、恥笑、不屑與恨意，還有濃厚的自責與悲痛、對死亡的渴望，以及無法傾訴的絕望。

　　揮開煩亂的感性記憶，J’onn落入更深一層，那有著過往的回憶，他最需要的情報。

　　溫暖與明亮是J’onn接觸到時第一個感受，他看見男子曾經的模樣，一名受人尊崇的醫者，他曾經如此自信且仁慈，充滿善意。

　　然後，他望見了Luthor。

　　回憶的光輝逐漸黯淡，腐化般的灰暗吞食掉男人的一切。但他仍以愛之名在幫助他人，即使親朋好友紛紛棄離，他仍不願放棄。

　　另一名男人是在這時候開始出現，他穿著祭司衣袍，以神聖的語言蠱惑，以虛假的愛之名呼喚，讓男人毫不猶豫的說出家傳的祕密……

　　J’onn渙散的目光再度有了明亮的光采，他望著面前的男子，幾乎是悲憐的嘆息：「……我找到了。」他站起身，評斷般的低語：「但我不認為你會喜歡我找到的東西。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　越來越多的筆稿被傳進蝙蝠洞，有些雜亂無章，有些條理分明。Bruce從中找到不少藥物，可紀錄裡提的『最終解決方法』卻依然無解。從Luthor反覆提起它的模樣看，這不可能是什麼好東西。走到一旁的實驗台上，他依照比例調製出的不明暗紅物品正緩緩從隔離玻璃瓶中蒸發而出，它以異常的黏稠附著在鉛層隔離的特製玻璃瓶中，有如水銀般，獨自聚合成半圓的流狀液體。

　　望著這奇特的成品，Bruce回想起筆稿上的評價：『缺乏實用性』。

　　至於是怎樣的實用性……

　　電腦響起尖銳的哨音，警示的紅字閃現在螢幕上，佔去所有的空間──【輻射過量，有致死的危險。】Bruce挑眉。Luthor在製造髒彈？有趣。倒解釋不少問題。但這只是半成品，完成品又會是如何？繼續研讀筆稿，Bruce未理會半成品──電腦的警告音更被徹底關閉，以求清靜。

　　不久後，Bruce感覺有點頭暈，他若有所思的望著半成品，一個可能性正在緩緩浮現。他再次開啟電腦，金屬尖叫聲震耳欲聾，螢幕顯示輻射值以每半小時為單位快速上升，薄弱的鉛板已無法抵擋有害物質。

　　望著數值，Bruce玩味的撫唇，照理來說，他已經死了。

　　「Alfred，」開啟宅邸的通訊頻道，Bruce命令：「別下來，有輻射。」

　　【好的，我會準備鉛衣。】似乎聽出Bruce語調中的異常平靜，頓了頓，老者又道：【您不上來嗎？】

　　「暫時不用，這裡有什麼東西擋下了它。」

　　【祝您好運，少爺。】

　　Alfred斷訊了。坐在原處，Bruce望著四周，這專門用鉛板隔離出的房間裡沒什麼特別的東西。那麼，為何他還活著？而且只感覺到輕微的頭暈與噁心？指尖輕按幾個按鈕，一張房間的輻射含量數據圖被叫了出來，其中有兩處的亮點，一為半成品，另一個則是──

　　「……這一定是在開玩笑！」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Perry進手術室已經三個小時了。醫生說，是大範圍的腸胃道穿孔，得緊急開刀。Lois含著不能點燃的香菸，焦慮的在手術房門前走來走去，Richard還沒從工作中脫身，他沒法來這陪她，陪她的是另一個人，Clark，不知該說幸還是不幸的發現者。

　　坐在等候室內，Kal沒理會手術房裡醫護人員竊竊私語的交談，他拍拍身旁的位置，好聲好氣的勸說：「Lois，坐下吧！妳這樣走來走去也幫不上什麼忙。」

　　「但我──」煩躁的咬唇，Lois嘆口氣，自暴自棄的在Kal身旁坐下了：「他是個固執的老傢伙，你知道吧？」那根外形扭曲的香菸被她洩恨的扔到桌上，可憐的扭成一團。

　　「是啊，我知道。」收走香菸，Kal補償般遞給Lois一杯熱可可：「要喝嗎？妳應該還沒吃晚餐吧？」

　　Lois飛快的道了謝後，便捧著香甜的熱飲，慢慢啜飲：「都胃潰瘍了，還不肯戒咖啡！這下好了，都被推進手術室了！」

　　Kal微笑：「他出來後妳可以好好唸他。」

　　Lois翻個白眼：「我不只會唸他，我還會將這件事寫成一篇內部報導，把他氣到中風。」

　　「我等著看吶。」喝著黑咖啡，Kal微笑，此時，他藏口袋裡的通訊器以規律的頻率震動。

　　「抱歉，我得接電話。」Kal邊說邊往逃生口走去，他沒離開Lois的視線，這樣至少能給對方一點安全感：「B，怎麼了？」

　　【去堡壘，從外太空過去。】

　　「什麼？」側過身，Kal壓低聲量。不遠處，Lois摀著肚子，似乎不太舒服，整個人捲成一團。

　　【現在就去！】Bruce聲音很急，彷彿想隱瞞什麼。

　　「我不能去，Perry倒下了，我得──」Kal回頭觀望，眼角瞥見Lois體內有什麼東西在動，而且動得很快，太快了。

　　Lois跪倒在地，痛得大叫出聲：「──Clark！」

　　【──Kal！】

　　Kal掐斷通訊，回頭時，他看見一大灘的血緩緩從Lois的下體滲出，染紅整個視野……  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　每半年，極地便落入黑暗的掌握中，冰寒缺乏陽光的阻擾，瘋長出嚴寒的冰霜，將此地的生命層層包裹在冰壁裡，呈現休眠般的死寂。

　　每當這時，Bruce總不樂意來到此處，太冷了。陡降的溫度根本不適合生物生存，更別說不時颳起的冰風暴，有時連堡壘都會陷入龐大且厚重的雪層裡，直到春夏才會重現美麗的風貌。

　　但現在，Bruce並沒有考慮到他在離開飛機後會不會就地凍成千古不化的冰棒的危險性，他有更麻煩的事得處理。

　　使用改良過的滑雪板，Bruce以慣有的無聲，悄然滑向堡壘入口。一路上，他設想過許多對策，包含Kal反應以及處理。他甚至讓自己維持在一個冷靜的憤怒邊緣，以便應付所有可能會發生的事件，但他沒想到，最後遇見的，卻是最麻煩的一種。

　　「你剛剛說什麼？」瞪著站在大門前，阻擋自己進入的無生命體，Bruce打從心底認為他哪天一定會帶強酸毀掉機器人那張虛偽的臉，分明是同一張臉，但他看見無機體用Kal的臉孔微笑時便會無名火起三千丈：「我有進入此地權力。」

　　機器人，或者該說是堡壘的人工智能卻恍若未聞：「請回吧，主人不見客。」

　　「想都別想。」推開機器人，Bruce以Kal曾給他的權限強制堡壘開啟輝煌的大門，出乎意料之外，他預期中的逐客行為並沒有出現，機器人連裝個樣子的示威動作都沒，只以不輸給創造者的耐心，不停勸說。

　　「先生，請回吧，你見不到他的。」

　　不耐的嘆口氣，Bruce無視後方的機器人，朗聲道：「Kal，叫你的機器人滾開。」

　　【要不然你就毀了它？】立體投影突然出現在Bruce面前，Kal正坐在某處，臉色很差，聲音更是沙啞：【動手啊，我知道你並不喜歡它。】他揉著臉，似乎想抹去太多不該顯露出的情感，但Bruce還是看出來了，憤怒、愧疚、疑惑、罪惡感與悲傷，他還是知道了。「……你要自己出來還是我過去？」

　　Kal放下手，苦笑：【你進不來的。】

　　「我可以試試，」Bruce淡道，當著所有人的面駭入堡壘的系統，Kal沒有阻止，他視若無睹。不過幾分鐘的時間，堡壘的內門打開了，裡頭溫暖的空氣在冰冷的室外凍成半透明的冰霧。Bruce心知這溫度是為了人類提升，而非氪星人。該死的心軟。

　　堡壘的擺設和Bruce上次到訪相比並沒改變多少，依舊是一絲不苟的整潔。透徹的晶體隱約映照出外頭的夜深，也更顯得寒冷。

　　沒理會仍跟在後方的機器人，Bruce逕直往堡壘深處走去，在最深處，接近醫療室的桌面，有雙耳朵從柔軟的毛毯中探出，無精打采揮動著。那是隻紅尾狐狸，牠齜牙裂嘴，喘著粗氣，四肢卻無力得連從毛毯中掙脫都辦不到。

　　「Kal，你在最底部的冰層中做什麼？」Bruce走到桌旁，試探性的撫摸狐狸的頭，牠沒有拒絕，只是疲憊的瞇起眼睛。

　　Kal的投影跟在Bruce身旁，望著他，沒為此表示什麼：【自我隔離。】

　　「有效果嗎？」

　　【你還活著。】

　　Bruce扯著嘴角，冷笑：「這不是我活下來的原因。」

　　煩躁的扒了扒頭，Kal沒好氣的說：【那是因為什麼？裝甲的鉛層？還是該死的藥物？】

　　「Kal，我需要你冷靜。」

　　【我很冷靜。】

　　「你不冷靜。沒有人發現自己變成活生生的有毒放射生物後還能冷靜下來。」

　　Kal扯出一個難看的笑容：【你來這裡做什麼？Bruce，跟我說Lois的情況嗎？】

　　「我用不著說你已經知道的事。」Lois的孩子不保，更從此喪失生育能力這種事用不著拿出來刺激你。

　　【你到底──】

　　Bruce伸出手，一顆翠綠色的氪石在他掌心閃閃發亮，他瞧見Kal臉上瞬間的驚慌、哀傷與最後坦然的接受。一時間，Bruce不知該氣哪個？是為了自身拖下全世界的Luthor？還是毫不反抗、不明不白赴死的Kal？該死的蠢笨氪星人！

　　「氪石能中和你身上的輻射。」壓抑聲音中的怒火，Bruce走到中控室大門前，以往總自動敞開的水晶門毫無反應，又是氪星人的自我隔離行為。

　　【……你在開玩笑，對吧？】

　　「是不是開玩笑你等會就知道了，現在給我打開這該死的門。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　中控室，向來透著淡藍色澤的水晶之地難得染上透亮的深綠，Bruce坐在電腦前，桌上擺著一塊巴掌大的氪石，光輝籠罩著他與身旁的狐狸，彷彿從這片水晶之地劃分出一塊人類的生存之處。Kal的影像漂浮在Bruce身後，一臉難以置信：【我還是覺得你在開玩笑。】

　　「我沒Luthor的品味。」Bruce操縱電腦，頭也不回的說，他有一大堆資料得處理，懶得說明第二次：「不相信的話等會自己看電腦。」

　　Bruce正準備用氪石做實驗，對象是Kal，眼見為憑總比口頭說服來的強。氪石的大小他特別挑選過，Kal除輕微呼吸困難外，不會有任何不適。考慮到Kal的心理狀態，Bruce原本打算留到明天再處理。但對方希望能速戰速決。

　　【我不是不相信，只是……】Kal仰天，嘆了口氣：【拜託別提Luthor，好嗎？】他不想再聽到那個名字了。

　　「有鑑於你現在的狀況，想都別想。」Bruce空出一隻手安撫毛毯中的紅尾狐狸，牠生理狀態已穩定許多，但安樂死只是遲早的事，牠曝露在放射線中太久了：「待在原處，你和機器人至少要保持五公尺的距離。」

　　Kal挑眉：【我還不知道你來過這裡。】這可是堡壘最底層的房間，四周都是冰壁，只有地面是透明的，可直接觀察深海的生態活動。

　　「你不知道的事可多了。」Bruce低哼了聲，開啟監視錄影器，觀察Kal的生理變化。監視器畫面中，拿著鉛盒的機器人即將走到門口。

　　Bruce警告般的說道：「Kal，氪石要進去了，你可以隨時喊停。」

　　「沒關係。」Kal嘆口氣：「把門打開吧。」  
　　　　


	2. Chapter 2

　 「然後呢？實驗結果如何？」

　　White喝著咖啡，好奇的詢問。無法忽視心中的迫不及待，他好久沒聽到這種不符史實，卻遊走於審查邊緣的故事了。也許故事能刊登出來，刺激一下新人越來越死板的創作力。

　　青年雙手握著馬克杯，似乎想從中汲取一些溫暖，可他的咖啡已冷，苦澀幽黑粉狀物的沉澱在杯底，將純白染出層層暗褐：「如同男人所說，石頭在一定的距離下能中和輻射，但這發現沒有實用性。」

　　「怎麼會？」White又泡壺咖啡。他喜歡喝熱的，這讓人感覺溫暖，最近的天氣太冷了，連夏天都只有二十來度：「有需要的話就自己倒吧。」他將咖啡壺放在桌上，拿著筆，隨意在筆記本上塗寫重點與疑惑。

　　青年苦笑，未再續杯：「若要完全壓抑輻射，需要的石頭太多，外星人瞬間就會死於石頭本身的放射線下。」

　　「所以是個死胡同？」White皺眉困惑不解：「這東西一定有什麼用才對。」

　　「構想有可能實現，只是不知道該如何處理。」青年輕靠著椅背，指尖撫摸戒指紋路，若有所思：「而其他方法對外星人完全無效。」

　　White吞口咖啡，皺了皺眉。他煉乳加得不夠多：「男人之後有沒有做出解藥？」

　　「他會的。不過還需要一段時間，」青年嘆口氣：「當他做出成品時，已經有太多的人死於戰爭。」

　　「黑暗慈悲。」下意識的低唸禱詞，White並沒有注意到青年一閃而逝的悲傷，他專注在自己的思緒中，緩緩憶起那時至少有四分之一的人被死神徵收走性命：「但外星人不會，對吧？」

　　見青年皺眉，White連忙解釋：「我是說，在那時候，他應該就像領主一樣不會死，對吧？」

　　「所有生物都會死，只是時間長短不同。」

　　White想也不想的反駁：「領主不會。」領主永存，這是每個人都知道的常識。

　　青年溫和且堅定的表示：「不，他也會，只是時間未到。」

　　White挑眉，有些驚訝，這話算是叛國了：「沒想到你外觀挺年輕卻是個無聯盟主義。」他打趣的說，沒打算通報當局，領主總會聽到的。

　　「年紀大了，想法不得不改變。」青年微笑，苦澀異常：「繼續說故事好嗎？」

　　White點頭，他等不及了。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　今天天氣很好，萬里無雲，溫暖的陽光照耀著大地，將青草染成一片帶有金黃的翠綠。此處是個寧靜之地，塵世的喧擾打擾不了此地的平靜，幾隻松鼠在草地上相互追逐，渴了就尋處滿是花香的凹洞飲水，未顧腳踩的冰涼石板是多麼蒼白且哀傷。

　　近午，許許多多人從道路集結而來，他們來送別一名老朋友──他脾氣不佳卻認真工作，私底下是名不錯的好人與丈夫，來者不少是他的同事與下屬，其中大多數被他狠狠扒過三層皮，死裡來活裡去的，暗自怕他怕得要命，卻總在失去時才發覺自己有多依賴對方，彷彿那低吼的怒語是種再踏實不過的安心。

　　站在棺木前，神父低誦禱文，漆黑棺木緩緩降於六呎之下，與眼淚一塊，讓洋溢生命氣息草地添上一抹揮之不去的憂鬱。遺孀在家人的攙扶下痛哭失聲，幾名親近的好友在旁沉默不語，沒人見到男人最喜歡的兩名下屬──他們一個痛失愛子、一個身染重病，各自深陷在醫院裡，無法出席。

　　人群中，Richard與Bruce站在一塊，成為突兀的存在。正確來說，是Bruce的存在令氣氛多少異樣起來，但沒人上前攀談，刨挖星球日報近日大量員工住院的詳細秘辛，尊重死者這點職業道德他們還有。

　　葬禮過後，眾人只見Bruce向遺孀致上遺憾後就離開了，沒人知道他去哪，也許只有神才會知道吧。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　漂浮在外太空中，Kal望著葬禮，他能感知所有，如同親臨現場。但有時，他會希望自己從未擁有此種能力。如同死亡證明所說，Perry死於腸胃穿孔導致的敗血症，但無論醫生怎麼想，都想不出為何剛步入老年的男性免疫能力如此之差，簡直比剛做完化療的白血症病患還可怕。他們還沒想通是因為輻射的毒害，可總有一天會的。

　　【Kal，我晚點回去。】通訊器傳來Bruce的嗓音，低啞依舊，完全公事公辦：【有事再通知你。】

　　「知道了。」半個月來，Kal跟Bruce嘗試過所有已知的方法，但沒有一種能像氪石那樣有效抑制輻射。J’onn與John幫忙很多，他們甚至解剖鍊金術師的遺體(死因：飲酒過量)，但什麼都沒發現。

　　【我們晚點會去鍊金術師的家看看。】

　　最後聯絡時，John如此表示，這是兩天前的事了，而中東三國彼此的僵持情形也越來越嚴重，只要稍有差錯，就會開戰。更糟的是，他們不約而同的拒絕聯盟協助談和之意。

　　【他們不相信我們。】J’onn嘆息，那次暗殺毀了眾人多年來的努力。

　　至今，兩人都還未查到炸彈的來源，為此邀功的組織很多，沒有一個是真的。所有事都像埋在迷霧中，混淆難辨。Kal想，也許他該到那看看，但在半徑五公里的致死範圍內他又能做什麼呢？當個無差別殺人武器還比較快。

　　嘆口氣，Kal遙望中東所在的方向，心情沉重的飛走了。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　午後，平日喧嘩的報社卻呈現一種詭異的死寂。裡頭的人不再是衣著光鮮亮麗的記者或是脾氣暴躁的排版人員，而是一群穿著封閉式鉛衣的工作者，他們拿著沉重的蓋格計數儀，不停在各個辦公室隔間走動，尋找有害物質。許多員工的私人物品都在搜索時被掏翻而出，擺在桌面上逐項處理。

　　Bruce在他們正準備搜刮Kal桌面時出現在封鎖線外，他瞪著裡頭專業卻冷漠的探員，暗想Kal是否有把任何不該留給人類身分的東西落在抽屜角落裡，光是處理星球日報大量員工住院的意外就夠麻煩了，他不需要再來一個Superman的惡聞。

　　「Wayne先生。」身著暗藍西裝的探員平靜的走到Bruce面前，他脫下墨鏡，臉上是皮笑肉不笑的工作用笑容：「抱歉沒等到您前來就開始了。我的部下們希望能盡早發現輻射原，好減輕環境的污染。」

　　「我以為你們會先通知當事人。」雙手環胸，Bruce語氣不佳的質問：「何時公民的隱私這麼不受尊重了？」邊說，Bruce的目光邊落到後方辦公室中，正有幾名探員在Kal的座位附近徘徊不去，他們似乎找到什麼，甚至交頭接耳的傳遞訊息。「記得沒錯的話，搜索票上並沒有提到你們有搜查私人物品的權力。」

　　探員清清喉嚨，試圖拉回Bruce飄到他身後的視線：「抱歉，這是國家級的緊急事件，」他頓了頓，壓低嗓音續道：「我們懷疑有人在星球日報置放髒彈。」

　　「你的意思是『恐怖攻擊』？」挑眉，Bruce恥笑：「這只是間報社。是大都會最有名的報社沒錯，但這對國家有何影響？」

　　那幾名探員離開了，他們分別往不同的方向而去，似乎探測到更強的輻射來源。不管那是什麼，Bruce真有種感謝上蒼的念頭。

　　「前任總統候選人之一是大都會的榮譽市民，現任的候選人更是，我們不能排除這是針對他們的惡意。」

　　「除了口誅筆伐外，我的員工對他人無害，那有可能會有人想要傷害他們？」Bruce重申，再次注意到有好幾名探員不約而同的往Kal的辦公桌走去。

　　「只是對你而言。」

　　Bruce挑眉：「你是什麼意思？」

　　那些探員轉個彎，掠過Kal的座位，轉而停在附近的一個隔間中，竊竊私語，翻箱倒櫃。Bruce記得沒錯的話，那是Aybar的位置。

　　注意到Bruce的心不在焉，西裝探員稍稍加強語氣：「你有名員工──Sam‧Michael‧Aybar，對吧？前天他因全身不明灼傷住院，醫生懷疑是高量輻射造成。」

　　Bruce鍥而不捨的追問：「這我知道。兩者又有何關係？」

　　有人往西裝探員走來，他面色緊張，似想大喊卻又不想驚嚇圍繞在封鎖圈外的無關人等。西裝探員注意到他了，他揮揮手，試圖將Bruce趕離：「詳細情形我們不方便透露。請往後退。」見Bruce仍沒有離去的打算，他又道：「我們得緊急隔離整棟大樓，對不起，Wayne先生，你得下樓做檢查，我們晚點會跟你的公司要求所有員工的私人資料。」

　　「為什麼？你們並沒有──」

　　西裝探員暗自翻個白眼，獨自走離。許多待在封鎖線外的探員開始驅趕人群，他們堅決且有禮地逼迫所有人離開，並不打算說明剛才的發現。

　　Bruce是最後一個走的，臨走前，他瞥見了輻射源，那是枝鋼筆。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　【我碰過它。】

　　通訊器中傳來Kal懊惱的聲音，Bruce可想見對方的表情，憤怒與悲傷，前者對自身後者對他人，蠢氪星人實在沒必要把Luthor的惡意攬在自個肩上。

　　「什麼時候？」Bruce邊通話邊開車駛入宅邸，他好幾天沒回來了，實在有些想家。花園中，月季的氣息令人迷醉，Alfred又在園藝上費盡心思，可美好的景緻卻總讓Bruce想起高譚的混亂與血腥。這兩種都是人生，Alfred曾說，只在於你怎麼去看。

　　【十五天前。】

　　剛好是Lois小產跟Perry主編發病的那天。

　　「你該慶幸那時輻射不強。」Bruce沒說的是，Aybar遺留在筆筒的鋼筆散發出足可覆蓋整棟大樓與鄰近地區的輻射量，讓近百名員工與無數居民幾乎擠爆鄰近的醫院。

　　【……Sam快死了。】醫院已發出病危通知，Kal從上空觀望過Sam狀況，他撐不過這個星期。

　　Bruce暗自翻個白眼，就知道這傢伙從不注重他人隱私：「而你身上的輻射已經強了兩倍不止，自怨自哀找不出解藥。」

　　【我知道。】Kal嘆口氣，背景音突然多了呼嘯的風鳴。

　　「你要回實驗室了？」

　　【我還沒打算回去當你的白老鼠。】

　　Kal自嘲的說。他還沒失去幽默感，好現象。

　　【我想先去一些地方。】

　　「晚上見。」Batman從不道別，但一點小約定有助於Kal回到實驗室。

　　【晚上見。】

　　Bruce下車，渾身掩不去的煩躁。如果事情再糟糕一點，Luthor的希望很快就會實現──讓Superman自發性的遠離地球，永不復返。選擇星際漫遊跟投身太陽兩者之間，Bruce相信Kal最終會選擇後者，這真是最糟糕的事了。

　　Alfred站在門口，淡然微笑：「歡迎回家，Bruce少爺，您的東西準備好了。」

　　「謝謝。」Bruce將鑰匙遞給管家：「Dick和Damian在哪？」

　　「Dick少爺正在房裡休息，Damian少爺應該在溫室。」

　　「應該？」Bruce挑眉，饒是興味：「我還以為你總知道他們在哪。」

　　「Damian少爺就和您一樣，在您這年紀時沒人猜得到您躲到哪去了。」

　　「你就知道。」

　　Alfred微笑：「那是因為您喜歡的東西一向很簡單。」一塊剛出爐的軟甜蛋糕、一壺加了煉乳的香醇紅茶、一處安靜的場所，這就夠引誘小蝙蝠出洞了。

　　Bruce無奈的嘆息：「希望他不在蝙蝠洞。」

　　「這很難說，人總會出現在您不希望的地方。」Alfred接過Bruce手中的大衣：「下午茶時間快到了，您需要咖啡還是紅茶？」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　結果，Damian真的窩在蝙蝠洞做例行搏擊訓練。

　　「父親！」發現Bruce歸來，Damian放過傷痕累累的沙包，興沖沖的跑了過來：「您打算待一會？還是回來了？」

　　「待一會。」Damian個子更高了，身形越來越有少年的雛形，而非以往的男孩模樣。有一瞬間，Bruce不知感到高興還是該感到悲傷。

　　「氪星人還沒好？好吧。」Damian撇嘴，把大量充滿惡意的質問吞回肚裡：「我會跟Dick說。」

　　拿起角落的水瓶，Damian邊灌水邊往宅邸走去：「拜。」

　　Bruce為男孩失常的反應挑眉，而Damian把門關起後，迅速衝到Dick房間的模樣完全不像只是為了提醒對方這件事。

　　這群男孩又打算做什麼了？新的賭博？上次輸家得負責大宅一星期的掃除工作還不夠慘？暗自翻個白眼，Bruce邊推論男孩們這次的賭盤邊走向存放氪石的密室。門口前些許微妙的變化讓他眉挑得更高。

　　試探性的，Bruce敲落一旁長得有點太快的鐘乳石。裡頭已被外力挖成空洞，用於存放不過指甲片大小的監視錄影器。上頭的標誌Bruce認得，不就是據說在房間裡休息的Dick嗎？

　　陸陸續續的，Bruce在密室門口共發現三種以上非他所設、型號不同、埋設手法也各不相同的監視器材。他把這些東西通通堆在電腦桌上，對於自個成為孩子們打賭的對象感到好氣又好笑。

　　「Alfred。」呼喚正推著茶點下來的管家，Bruce多少有些無奈猜想老者對此知道多少，上回他可是大贏家啊。

　　「怎麼了？」Alfred偏頭，似乎沒發現Bruce快堆成小山的戰利品。

　　Bruce看眼桌面，Alfred隨即露出了然的微笑：「我會處理。」

　　「你知道？」

　　「我只知道Dick少爺這次不打算把Kent先生扯進來。」緩緩將這些東西收入口袋中，老者微笑：「甜點是戚風蛋糕配小甜餅，好嗎？」

　　品嘗Alfred的咖啡，Bruce提問：「我會想知道上一次的賭注內容嗎？」

　　「有些事還是不知道的好，少爺。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　若從外太空來看，此處必定是個死寂之地，烈陽熾烤著只餘沙塵與岩塊的大地，舉目所及，皆是綿延不斷的金黃沙丘，層層將此地覆蓋，偶爾可見著幾處陰影，但那就如同清水般，轉瞬即逝，比海市蜃樓還不可信。

　　有人說，生存在此地的生物是最堅強的，因為得適應這嚴酷的環境，進而傳宗接代。也有人說，此處美得不像人間，但生活在此處的感覺像是地獄，躁熱得連血液都快要烤乾。但總有些什麼是只能存活在這的東西，例如信仰，例如火焰，美得不可方物，卻總在接近時留下劇痛，暗示著以身殉道的美德與可怕。

　　John不認為自己會在此地發現什麼，他在這徘徊多日，每次都只見著幾隻毒蠍緩緩爬過沙丘，留下道道難辨的痕跡。J’onn去搜查另一處的荒野，他們已經兩、三天未見，只以通訊器交換所見所得。至於他們尋找的恐怖分子，連個影子都沒見著。

　　聯盟的通訊器響起，出人意料地，是Wally。沒準是這小子論文寫累了，想找個人聊天。

　　【嘿！John，最近好嗎？】

　　「……寫完論文了？」

　　【還沒咧，】Wally吐舌，另一頭傳來揉爛紙張的碎響：【教授昨天退了我的稿，現在得全部重來。老天！我連怎麼寫都還沒想好。】

　　John挑眉，敢情這傢伙真的不想畢業了？「你怎麼還打電話來？不是上次才在抱怨你媽威脅說你若敢延畢，就打斷雙腿，逼你坐輪椅一年？」

　　Wally懊惱的低吼：【別說了，我只不過抽空跟你聊個天！】

　　「你該慶幸瘋蝙蝠現在不在。」降落到沙丘上，John信步走著，從空中找不著，說不定用最簡單的方式搜查反而有用。

　　【老實說，我有點想念他了，他跟藍大個還好嗎？找到解決方法沒？】

　　「目前來看，還是老方法最有效。」

　　【不能找Zatana嗎？說不一定有用！】

　　「她說那不是魔法，愛莫能助。」

　　【死禿子！】頭敲在桌面上，Wally發出一堆不明的聲音：【當初怎麼沒把他關到瘋人院去？】

　　「我不知道。」John揉揉眼眶，陽光太強，照得他眼睛都疼了：「……你到底找我做啥？」總不可能是來討論死人的作為吧？他又不是靠歷史吃飯的。

　　【想你們了行不？】Wally撇嘴，繼續將臉埋在期刊中：【我最討厭寫東西，還要查一堆不知道會不會有用的資料，光看都煩。】

　　「至少你能平安畢業。」聯盟也不會因家族血案少一名英雄。

　　【是是是……方便跟我說你們在找啥嗎？我想聽點不是期刊裡的東西。】

　　John嘆口氣，心知不給答案Wally是不會結束通話的：「暗殺那件事還記得嗎？」

　　【不是找到兇手了？】

　　Wally正咬著什麼，好命的傢伙。

　　「沒，他們只是代罪羔羊，真正的兇手躲起來了。」John還沒看過哪個組織興高采烈、得意洋洋的出來擔這場攻擊的責任，更別說他們的證詞簡直是漏洞百出的謊言。

　　【所以你們就去找他好停止戰爭？有趣！不過怎麼還沒找到？J’onn不是在嗎？】

　　「線索到沙漠就斷了。」想到這John就覺得頭痛，他們試過很多方法，都快把鍊金術師那棟不過兩層樓高的小房拆了，卻還是找不到那名形跡可疑的祭司去哪了。John會追查到這來靠的還是J’onn的能力，那些許的殘留記憶以及當地人口耳相傳的竊竊私語。

　　【被滅口了？】

　　「有可能。」希望不要，死人只會引來更多質疑：「但總得找找看。」

　　【這就是你們在沙漠裡晃了兩天的原因？】

　　「是啊，但還是沒找到。」

　　【有沒有試過地下？】

　　「你說什麼？」

　　【地下。沙漠通常不是有很多地下岩洞嗎？說不定兇手藏在裡頭，我從探索頻道看的。】

　　John正想回答Wally說這裡沒那種地方時，他腳下的聲音突然變了，而且踏上去的質感像滑動的泥土，隨時都會溜走，這絕對不是太陽太大造成的幻覺。

　　蹲下身，John鏟開地上的沙塵，一處隱密的木造入口悄然顯現：「……Wally，你真是天才。」

　　【啥？】

　　「你趕快把論文寫完！回去後我請你吃全美最好吃的漢堡。」

　　【啥啥啥！？你好歹也跟我說──】

　　John掐斷通訊，急忙聯絡還在遠方找尋的火星人：「J’onn，我找到他們了，在地下。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　最終，Kal沒有去中東，他停在希臘上空，那處野火焚燒的林地。前幾天，Bruce把狐狸埋在這。

　　『這裡至少是牠的家。』

　　整個過程中，Bruce只說了這麼一句，徹底忽略此處將因過量的輻射線影響，再也孕育不出正常的生命。

　　Kal不打算這樣的。

　　心情沉重的回到堡壘，Kal待了快兩星期的房間裡突然多了幾盒紙盒，其包裝典雅，散發淡淡的甜香。

　　Kal望著那些盒子，突然有種不好的預感，他叫出實驗室的影像，裡頭除很熟悉的Bruce背影外，還有很多，理應消耗完的東西。

　　「……我會想要知道那些氪石是怎麼來的嗎？」瞪著實驗室裡種類繁多，各色各樣的氪石，Kal真覺得頭暈。

　　【不會。】Bruce頭也不回的答，目光連離開顯微鏡都沒有，他早知道Kal回來了。

　　正所謂不能死得不明不白，雖然Kal絕對不會喜歡答案：「告訴我你是從哪弄來的。」

　　Bruce不耐煩的嘆口氣：【你已經知道了。】

　　「你果然藏了！」他就知道Bruce這麼輕易讓他把氪石送到太陽銷毀不是沒有理由的！

　　Bruce輕哼：【說得好像你從不知道一樣。】

　　「我是不知道！直到我發現蝙蝠洞多了一間以鉛層覆蓋的密室！」他原本還想等Bruce自願說的。Rao！這傢伙怎麼從沒放下提防別人的心防！？

　　【不錯的推理。】拿起金色氪石，Bruce將它丟入儀器中研磨成粉：【你打開紙盒了嗎？】

　　「Bruce！你在轉移話題！」

　　【不，我在幫你。】Bruce翻個白眼，不耐的瞪向Kal的投射影像：【你到底開了沒？】

　　「我開──喔！我恨你！」紙盒裡居然是Martha跟Alfred的拿手糕點，還是他最愛吃的口味。

　　Bruce嘴角微勾，饒是諷刺的說：【不，你愛死我了。】

　　「總有天我會跟你算這筆帳。」

　　【把嘴上的蛋糕屑抹掉再說，Kal。】  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　槍響與哀鳴，惡魔的綠在黑暗盡頭閃爍，幽暗如鬼火。

　　Abel躲藏在岩壁中，分不清自己是慌恐還是緊張，他的身子在抖，牙齒打顫，非得咬緊牙關才能壓住令人焦慮的碎響。

　　真主佑我。握緊槍枝，Abel低念禱文，他不求無傷，不求苟活，他只希望家鄉妻小以他為榮。

　　槍聲逐近，Abel深吸口氣，賭命的奔向來者，那黑膚綠眼的惡魔，他有槍，他有炸藥，願神能讓他與妻小在天國團聚。

　　當火藥炸開時，Abel一點感覺也沒有。

　　他只見著了光，一抹絢爛的天光。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　當惡魔頂著天使的光環來到面前時，他接受對方的交易，為此付出慘痛的代價。他並不後悔，因一切都是值得的。因當末日降臨，死亡行走於世時，他將知曉，天堂的真義。

　　做完每日例行的禱告，祭主蹲伏在毫無裝飾的岩壁前，心知上蒼將應許天國之路。

　　守衛出入口的弟子們被外力拋過祭主肩頭，祭主並無畏懼，他神色若定的轉頭注視來者──異鄉的異星者，突然有種莫名的悲傷。

　　「我知道你，異鄉者。」淡然的，他開口，以最純正的牛津英文一字一句的輕道，沒有一絲口音，這是他諸多犧牲後換來的，他並不以此自豪：「但你來得太晚了，死亡早行走於世。」

　　「我不認為人為創造出的死亡有任何預言的價值。」J’onn緩緩從陰影中走出，每走一步，他人類的外型也隨之消融，等走到祭主面前時，他已是往常的綠膚紅眼模樣：「我只是來問件事，對你並無危害。」

　　祭主微笑，帶著嘲弄：「戰爭的產生並不是單一事件，沒有默許與渴望，這場戰爭根本不會發生。」他們早會在一開始被悶死在襁褓中，而不是像現在成為茁壯後的禍害。

　　「幾十萬無辜的生命因此死亡，這也是你們想要的？」

　　J’onn語調中沒有怒氣，沒有質疑，有的只是疑惑與無奈，是他陪伴鍊金術師死去，是他親手操刀解剖，但在對方悲傷的遺憾中，他卻只見被人利用的後悔與自責。Luthor毀了他，就像毀了Kal一樣。

　　祭主揮揮手，像是揮開無數生命的哀傷：「自由總是會有代價。」他說，語調淡然，彷彿不關己事。

　　「Luthor是這麼說服你的？」

　　祭主諷笑：「他沒有說服任何人，說服人的是環境，環境造就出我們。」

　　J’onn嘆道：「環境並沒有促成你朋友的死。」

　　祭主偏頭，面露欣賞之意：「你會讀心？真特別的能力，通常像你這樣的人會被當成神的使者，但你不是人。」感受地面傳來的些許震動，祭主暗自嘆口氣：「非人者怎麼會懂得人類的苦？」

　　J’onn卻毫無所覺的站在原地，瞇眼打量他：「我在地球生活，見過戰爭，見過死亡。我知道你所求的東西不會帶來什麼好結果，這不就夠了嗎？」

　　「對我們而言，不夠。」崩塌來得很突然，即使早有準備的祭主也為此嚇了一跳，但他並不驚慌，他樂見其成。

　　「願神祐世人，原諒我們的罪……」

　　這是J’onn最後聽到的話語，再之後就什麼也沒有了。無數火藥炸毀的岩道包裹著他，將他埋在深深的沙塵與岩礫中，與曾能換取和平的證明一同，毀得再無完好之處。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　同素異型體(Allotropy)。意為相同的元素在不同分子結構下行成兩種型態上截然不同的物質，最典型的例子──鑽石與石墨。脆弱易折的墨黑石炭在極高的壓力與溫度下化做永存的璀燦。同樣的狀況也存於氪當中，此種物質在地球是以氣體存在，毫無危害，但有形的氪石卻不是。

　　身為地球最大氪石收藏者之一──Bruce自然知道這原理(他甚至還合成出一種嶄新的氪石)。他想，也許這回也能用氪石處理Kal身上的難題，但方法恐怕比以往還難上許多。

　　事實上，Bruce已有初步的構想，可危險性過高，早在思索出的瞬間他便立即否決。但在所有替代方案都失敗的如今，他不得不計畫起這非死即傷的方案。

　　他要做的第一件事就是避開Kal永無止盡，幾乎到自殺等級的好奇心與求知欲。但即使再怎麼否認，所有人(包括發覺Superman失去蹤跡的人類和關在家，最遲鈍的Wally)都看得出來笑容正逐漸從藍大個身上消失。

　　這不是好轉變。Kal不該是心神全放到文書工作中，悶在房間的模樣。

　　Bruce在決策上拖太久了，他得盡快想出解決方案。所幸的是他手邊的半成品很多，不乏實驗對象，只是Kal向來不喜歡Bruce處理這些東西。

　　【……我討厭你用那些東西。】

　　又來了，Kal又在濫用監視器。暗自翻個白眼，Bruce視線轉都沒轉，繼續專心在氪石上。大部分的氪石內含金屬元素過多，他得先把這些煩人的有色元素處理乾淨：「實驗室加蓋鉛層是為了隔離輻射，而不是讓你能順理成章的偷窺。」

　　【你還是不打算告訴我你在做什麼？】

　　Kal的立體投影飄浮在Bruce身後，他正待在堡壘最底層的房間中，無數視窗繞著他轉，其中有不少的文書與視訊，有幾個畫面是實況轉播(壞人可不會挑時間作亂)，只是計畫與謀略這類事從Bruce轉移到Kal身上。

　　「還不行。」Bruce翻個白眼，繼續挑選氪石，純淨的晶體總特別難找：「你不是得幫Diana？」

　　【我正在做。】靠在柔軟的椅背上，Kal嘆口氣：【順道一提，我也在處理瞭望塔所有的文書。】

　　「所以？」你是嫌比天高的文書太少還是單純欠抽？

　　【我只是好奇這些東西你平常是怎麼有條不紊的處理完的？我眼睛都看花了。】

　　「歡迎來到我的世界。」Bruce低哼了聲：「眼花了就去外頭晃。」少在這煩我。

　　【幫你看Wayne宅邸的餐飲進化史是否倒退到石器時代是嗎？】Kal微笑，他吃過其中幾道成品，比Bruce做的好上那麼一丁點。

　　「有何不可？」若能讓Kal少去一份被遺棄的空虛，Bruce很樂意裝做不知道今天是Damian負責三餐，沒有毒死人真是奇蹟：「順道跟Flash說，他再打電動我就親自送他一把沒有變速，附有約束帶的輪椅。」

　　Kal啞然失笑：【真惡毒的禮物。】

　　Bruce微勾嘴角，心情不錯的將氪石粉末全數放到改良過的壓合機中：「頗有警告效果。」

　　Diana那的狀況有點麻煩，Kal轉身與對方認真交談，Bruce繼續處理即將添加到新品種氪石的成份，他試過不少固體元素，也許這回試試看氣體的？

　　良久，Kal不敢置信的詢問：【……Bruce，你在做什麼？】

　　「不是說──」別跟我說你連人類長久獨居後的短期記憶力喪失都出來了！

　　【──堡壘告知我輻射正在下降，你做了什麼？】

　　Bruce看眼螢幕，居然是真的，而且完全沒影響到轉化成輻射生物的白老鼠，這通常會殺死牠們：「也許是系統誤判。」他飛快的檢視整個流程，成果不可能這麼快出現。

　　兩人交談時，輻射仍以極快的速度下降。最後，數值落到人體可接受的範圍內，Bruce望著這個數字，訝易與驚恐同時在他腦海中浮現，他不知該選擇哪一種。Kal反應似乎跟他差不多，但更多的是喜悅，而非負面情緒。

　　可十分鐘過後，輻射值立刻恢復以往的數值，讓剛才戲劇化的過程有如夢般美好且不真實。

　　Kal眨眨眼：【系統誤判？】

　　「長達十分鐘？你家堡壘系統再怎麼老舊也沒那麼蠢。」關閉壓合機，Bruce等著察看成果，除氪石粉末外，裡頭不可能有其他東西，他根本沒達到合成應有的壓力。

　　「我家系統才不老舊。」Kal翻個白眼，以天賦率先看見壓合機的成品，那是顆極小的深棕色晶體，它混在半透明的氪石粉末中，緩緩散發黯淡的光芒。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　John想，這絕對是他最倒楣的一天。沙漠裡找好幾天不說，進入涼爽的洞穴後居然還被自殺者炸得滿身是傷，暈頭暈腦的完全不知道自己被埋在多深的地方。

　　鮮血緩緩從John指縫間滲出，染紅了衣，也染紅持續發光，構築出屏障的戒指。若不是戒指的力量，John恐怕早和對面的屍體一樣，成為血肉模糊的爛泥，除DNA外再也辨認不出身分。

　　捲縮在狹窄的屏障中，John捂著傷，嘗試移動被土石掩埋的小腿，他左腳已毫無感覺，無論臨場反應再怎麼快，人類神經還是快不過火藥爆炸的瞬間。至於左小腿，John很樂觀的認定保不住。至少比手好，他自我安慰的想，失去手的建築設計師，有比這更悲慘的事嗎？

　　「他媽的。」閉上眼，John很想待在原地不動，等待救援，但就算是養得再怎麼油腦腸肥的Green Lantern也不可能撐過沒水、沒食物、沒聲音、被黑暗包圍的七天，更何況他還在流血，這真是最糟糕的死法了。

　　自暴自棄的用後腦勺敲了敲後方的石壁，John腦海飄過幾項求生方案，沒一項可行。他媽的，最需要那陰沉傢伙時偏偏不在，活生生和你硬槓上了。

　　意念一動，包裹John的翠綠色屏障緩緩凸出一角，幻化成觸角，往岩石的空隙蔓延而去。John邊指揮邊猜想自己在多深的地方，而一開始和自己分道揚鑣，直闖而入的J’onn如今又在哪裡？

　　血泊緩緩從小凝聚成大時，John的觸角終於碰到地面。他連忙用意念指揮著綠光，原先細小的觸角逐漸變粗，增大，緩緩將泥沙與塵土從頭頂推開。

　　John沒去想這會花多久時間，他不敢想，他只希望自己的血夠多，能撐到那時候。

　　緩慢地，陽光從縫隙中灑落，刺痛John的眼，他毫不在意，陽光代表活著。他想。活著真好，他沒注意到戒指的光輝正在黯淡。

　　當戒指的能量耗盡，失去支撐的砂石與磚瓦再度砸下來時，John沒有閉上眼。

　　他跟人有約。莫名的，他想。

　　那傢伙最愛吃漢堡了，沒了不知會怎麼辦……

　　那些足可把John瞬間壓成爛泥的砂石並沒有砸到他身上。事實上，它們莫名其妙的消失了，取而代之的是張John想念很久的笑臉。

　　「嘿！什麼把你逼成這副模樣？」

　　John絕對是在做夢，對方不可能會在這：「……你的論文呢？」

　　Wally翻著白眼，做了個鬼臉：「去他的論文。」伸出手，他扶起John，肌膚相觸的感覺踏實且溫暖：「好兄弟有難，誰管什麼鬼勞子論文。」

　　「你……」John大笑出聲。他疼死了，肋骨肯定斷好幾根，但管他的，痛的感覺真好。

　　「你沒事吧？該不會撞到腦子了？John！老兄！別嚇我行不？」

　　「沒事沒事！」John笑到眼淚都快流出來了。他媽的狗運。他笑想，這居然不是夢。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　把時間往前一點，剛好是在John斷訊的那刻，在瞭望塔值班的Hawkgirl一發現兩位同伴的訊號消失，她立刻通知所有人，包括待在堡壘隔離的Kal跟窩在家，與論文奮戰的Wally。

　　當時，Kal正在把玩壓縮機每隔幾分鐘便會送出來的新型氪石，幾乎是同個時間，Bruce則接到頗不一樣的訊息，傳訊者是Wally。

　　如果Kal沒聽錯的話，Wally正在用焦急萬分又楚楚可憐，通常是小孩子才會發出來的聲音在跟Bruce討價還價。

　　「重點。」Bruce不耐的嘆口氣，他拉開視窗，準備通知鄰近的醫療機構與調派人力(早在得知消息的瞬間他便接手處理所有事，包括聯絡在天堂島待命的Diana)。

　　「──有本事自己想辦法過去。」煩躁的丟出這句話後，Bruce切斷通訊，轉頭瞪向光明正大坐在實驗室桌子上偷聽的Kal：「想要試驗你的新玩具嗎？Superman。」

　　Kal咧嘴一笑，他等不及了。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Wally衝到事發地點時，Diana早在那裡待一段時間了。她把一些埋得較淺的傷患從沙地裡拉出，任由他們三三兩兩的坐在沙地上，等待救援。

　　停在突然多出的大洞旁，Wally彎腰，揮了揮手：「嗨，Diana，只有妳嗎？」

　　「還有一位。」Diana抬頭，面容有笑，她邊抹去掌心黏膩的血腥，邊朝Wally走去：「你的事處理好了？」

　　「之後再說。」聳聳肩，Wally輕描淡寫的想逃避現實，他四處張望，希望能從燦爛的晴空瞥見另一位幫手：「還有誰？希望是有透視眼的傢伙，這地方啥都看不清──」

　　忽如，一陣狂風遮蔽Wally的視線。有什麼來了，就落在他們之中──Wally張開眼，他看見──

　　「藍大個！！！！」遠在Kal反應過來前，Wally就撲到他身上，死命的磨蹭：「我就知道老蝙蝠有辦法，我超想你的！」

　　「我也是。」拍拍Wally的肩，Kal微笑，隨即將視線轉到Diana身上：「Diana，Green Lantern在這下方約兩百公尺處。我需要妳幫忙。底下石頭太多，我一個人沒辦法在不傷及其他人的狀況下帶他出來。」

　　Diana微笑：「好。」

　　「Flash，你先帶這些傷患去最近的醫院，晚點等Green Lantern脫險後，你再帶他回瞭望塔，他需要立即性的醫療。我沒辦法待太久，其他的事不如邊說邊做吧。」

　　「OK！真高興能再見到你！拜！藍大個！」Wally邊說邊帶著一名病患跑走。

　　Kal與Diana互望了眼，彼此眼中都有笑意與想念。

　　「所以，你有……」暗示般的話語落在Kal耳旁的通訊器上，Diana不打算說完。Bruce正在聽吶。

　　Kal嘆口氣：「拜託，Diana，現在真的不是時候。」

　　Diana微笑中多了點無奈：「我只是想提醒你把握良機，人類和我們不同，他們很短命。」

　　「我知道。」

　　Kal一直都知道。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　John幾乎是被Wally拖出來的，對方的腿傷得太重，幾乎腫成兩倍大。用不著X視線Kal也看得出是骨折，但John精神不錯，應該會沒事。

　　「嗨，Kal，真高興見到你。」勉強扯出個笑容，John歪歪頭：「我很想給你一個擁抱，但你也知道，我手現在不太方便。」

　　「沒關係，有心就好。」

　　【Kal，注意時間。】

　　通訊器傳來Bruce低啞的警告，Kal沒想到十分鐘過得這麼快：「我得先離開。Diana，麻煩妳處理之後的事，我會在外太空尋找J’onn，找到了再通知妳。」

　　「好。」

　　Kal依依不捨的飛走了，誰知道他竟然如此眷戀他人陪伴？也許是離群索居太久了吧。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　J’onn的狀況比Kal想像中還糟。他幾乎是近距離接受到爆炸的影響，烈焰與人類的血肉黏附在他身上，讓傷口變得更加麻煩。他們花一段時間才把他從沙塵中挖出，隨即挖出的還有一具血肉模糊的屍體，同樣也被火焰吞食，狀況卻比J’onn淒慘太多。

　　Diana把J’onn帶回瞭望塔，希望能藉由治療艙加速對方復原，釐清整個經過。Kal在目送他們離去後才回到堡壘，卻沒料到迎接他的居然是收拾乾淨，恢復整潔的實驗室。

　　「你要回去了？」Kal詢問，突然有種恐慌，他本以為Bruce會待得更久。

　　「堡壘已經學會製造方式，我沒必要留在這裡。」穿上厚重的冬衣，Bruce語調堅決，似乎不想多待：「我會再跟Zatana討論，一定有其他方法。」

　　「是的，我知道。但……」

　　Bruce抬起目光，望著Kal，似在等待又似不耐。Kal知道他這表情。Bruce在斟酌，在評斷，考慮該如何利用Kal的反應達到他想要的成果。他總是這樣，從不給人挽回的餘地。

　　Kal想要挽留，他想要Bruce留在身旁，就這麼一次，將內心所有想念傾盡而出，但……垂下眼眸，Kal暗自嘆口氣，現在真的不是個好時機。「謝謝你，Bruce。」

　　「等解決方法出來了再跟我說。」扯扯嘴角，Bruce走了。

　　Kal待在堡壘內，聽著戰機起飛的轟鳴，他沒有目送對方離去。

　　再等等。Kal想，下一次，他會做到的。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Bruce回到高譚時，天色已黑，Dick和Damian早去夜巡了。整棟宅邸只剩Alfred留下的夜燈，昏黃且溫暖的守望他歸來。

　　Bruce進門時，Alfred如同以往的站在一旁，接下他脫去的大衣：「忙碌的幾天，是吧？何不吃點晚餐再睡吧，您一定很快就會恢復體力。」

　　Bruce翻個白眼：「如果是Dick的創意料理就免了。」

　　「喔、不。不是那種食物。」Alfred故作神秘的微笑：「相信我，您絕不會後悔的。」

　　Bruce挑眉，Alfred會掛保證，這倒稀奇。

　　沒多做抵抗，Bruce跟Alfred來到廚房，桌上有一盤散發著熱氣的食物──外觀普通的肉醬義大利麵。

　　Bruce看Alfred一眼。

　　Alfred面不改色：「趁熱吃，您一定會喜歡。」

　　試探性的，Bruce吃了一口，味道神似Alfred的手藝，口感卻十分普通。

　　Alfred的目光仍充滿鼓舞，可Bruce仍放下叉子，雙手環胸，大有你不說明原因我決不吃完的意味。

　　Alfred嘆口氣，少爺越來越難搞了，還是小時候比較可愛：「這是Jason少爺的手藝，他煮了五人份。」

　　這世上大概只有Alfred能見識Bruce訝異的瞬間，他不得不承認，那表情真值得這一切大費周章：「我們都吃完了，只剩您了。」

　　「How……」Bruce不知接下來該怎麼提問，他有太多的問題了。

　　「與其問我，您不如問Dick少爺是怎麼說服Jason少爺參賭的。」Alfred眨眨眼，目光滿是笑意。

　　Bruce將臉埋在掌心中，不知做何反應：「……你是故意的，Alfred。」最後，他認栽的抱怨。他就知道Alfred選擇『負責一整天的三餐』作為窺看的代價是有原因的。

　　「只是湊巧而已，我可不知道您今天回來。」Alfred微笑：「餐後甜點改為巧克力甜餅好嗎？您看起來需要點巧克力提振精神。」

　　Bruce臉仍埋在掌心中，但整個人放鬆不少：「全依你決定。」

　　「好的，少爺。」Alfred離開了。

　　Bruce抬起頭，望著面前這盤仍散發熱氣的食物，即使是刻意遮掩的掌心也掩不住嘴角的笑意。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Bruce在通訊器的尖叫聲中醒來，他沒把這東西像鬧鐘一樣摔爛自有其原因。通訊器材質他特別挑選過的，耐摔、耐寒、耐高溫，縱然在某些時候，特別是早晨，Bruce會恨死自己對材質的挑剔，但有狀況就是有狀況，他推託不掉。

　　「What！？」只是沒人規定接起來時不能以惡聲惡語恐嚇對方。

　　【嗨，早安。】

　　Bruce在被窩翻個身，整張臉埋在枕頭裡，只有耳朵露出來，反正Kal聽得見他在說什麼：「如果你跟我說那破爛系統連顆石頭都養不好，我下次就開戰機去轟爛它。」

　　通訊器另一頭沉默許久，似乎在估量孤獨堡壘承受人類最高科技軍火的抗壓性：【……是沒養好，壓合機裡出現異物，系統無法辨識。】

　　「好吧。」Bruce翻個身，好不容易才張開眼，從窗簾縫隙透出的光線判斷，現在頂多七點，Kal死定了。「說詳細點。」

　　【外觀是圓形，我只知道這樣。】

　　「你沒打開來看？」Bruce挑眉。

　　【沒有，堡壘強烈建議我不要打開。】

　　「好吧，我等會過去。」又在棉被裡多轉了一圈，Bruce起床了。

　　【需要我──】

　　「不──」落地窗外傳來輕敲，Bruce翻個白眼，不耐的拉開窗簾，晨光刺痛了他的眼，但並不妨礙他以兇狠的視線瞪著不請自來的氪星人：「不會聽人把話說完嗎，Kal？」

　　漂浮在窗外，Kal露出無辜的微笑：「這樣比較快啊。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　那是顆直徑約五公分，外觀毫無瑕疵的渾圓晶體，與旁邊逐漸形成的細小晶體相比，它簡直是一顆龐然巨物。分子組合不像任何一種已知氪石，而以往用來分析的紅外線完全被晶體表面吸收，連點餘光都不留。從這點來看，只能得知這東西是黑色的，完全的純黑，有如暗夜。

　　「系統有說明是怎麼出現的嗎？」喝著Alfred特製的咖啡，Bruce真覺得頭疼，氪石的種類夠多了，他沒打算再造出新的一支。

　　如果堡壘有人類的面部表情的話，它現在肯定是滿臉委屈，但它沒有，所以取而代之的是昨晚所有影像與壓合機內詳細數值變化，以實際情況表達自身的無辜。初步來看，系統沒有出錯，流程也很完美，不知怎麼這晶體自動長了出來。

　　「我看過了，沒有異常。」Kal站在Bruce旁邊，手中把玩機器每十分鐘送出的細小氪石，他唯一喜歡的種類。

　　Bruce翻個白眼：「沒異常也會長成那樣？」

　　Kal聳聳肩：「合成氪石本來就不穩定，我們只不過剛好又創造出新的分支。」

　　Bruce斷然決定：「銷毀掉。」

　　Kal眨眨眼，貌似惋惜：「不打開確定一下？」

　　Bruce語氣頗差的回應：「那你為何不打開？」

　　「系統建議──」後頭句子全消失在Bruce的瞪視下，Kal嘆口氣，認命的承認：「好吧，我不敢開。」

　　這下換Bruce無言以對。良久，他問，語調緩和許多：「為什麼？」

　　「我有很糟的預感。」

　　「所以你寧可找一個替死鬼？」

　　Kal連忙澄清：「我沒這麼說，我只是覺得你會對它感興趣。」他大可在發現的當下就銷毀掉，不是嗎？「我從沒把你當成替死鬼過。」

　　「……好吧，我處理掉。」

　　「謝謝。」

　　Bruce臉色不佳的表示：「但你得在旁邊看。」

　　「好啊。」Kal想也不想的答應：「哪有白老鼠離開實驗人員的道理呢？」

　　穿起厚重的鉛衣，Bruce瞪向Kal：「這下是誰在諷刺？」

　　Kal咧嘴一笑：「至少不是我先開始的。」

　　「喔、真的？」Bruce語調中的嘲弄都快滿出來了。

　　「Bruce，打開吧，我準備好了。」

　　Bruce指尖在壓合機的面板上調控各項數值，他得先確定氪石產量能不能撐過機器開啟的十分鐘：「耐心是種美德。」

　　「求知欲不也是？」

　　Bruce翻個白眼：「好奇心會殺死一隻貓。」

　　Kal笑容更加燦爛：「有你在，不是嗎？」

　　沒反駁Kal的話，Bruce打開壓合機，裡頭東西如他所想般，是顆渾圓的蛋形物體，外觀散發珍珠般的光澤。雖是純黑，可色澤實為千變萬化，如夜空般令人著迷。他從沒見過這麼獨特種類，良久都無法將視線從它的美麗中轉移。

　　Bruce沒發覺自己看了多久，他回神時，Kal已倒在地上，堡壘更陷入一遍漆黑，系統毫無反應，呈現前所未有的死機狀態。

　　「──Kal！」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Kal醒了，有一瞬間，他寧可自己仍昏著。頭痛得像被Luthor用氪石狠狠凌虐過這種體驗不是什麼值得回想的記憶，更別說被堡壘向來白燦的照明刺得發疼不止，直冒淚水的雙眼了。但Kal還是醒來了，因他聽見一道聲音，Bruce的聲音。

　　「你還好嗎？」

　　Kal頂頭的燈光熄滅了，昏暗讓頭疼緩解不少。

　　Kal睜開眼，淚眼模糊中，他瞧見Bruce坐在床旁，神色自若的清理隨身武器。若不是對方的心跳隨著自己的甦醒逐漸沉穩許多，Kal還真以為對方只是坐在這保養光亮如新的各式飛鏢。

　　「嗨。」Kal好久沒看見Bruce憂慮的模樣：「發生什麼事了？」

　　「你休克了。」

　　Kal抹去淚水，他現在看得清楚了，Bruce除嘴角有些泛紅外，並無異常：「我沒感覺。」他的記憶只到Bruce打開壓合機為止，他休克了？怎麼會？

　　「輻射太強，系統連帶當機，毀了不少儀器。」

　　「那我怎麼還活著？」外頭現在可是永夜啊，沒陽光的。

　　Bruce撇開視線：「我做了一些應急處理。」

　　「例如？」Kal突然有不好的預感。

　　Bruce不耐的說：「CPR，需要詳細解說嗎？」

　　Kal花了好些時間才消化完這句話。Bruce對他做CPR？ＣＰＲ！？Rao啊！他怎能這麼平淡的──Kal不敢再想下去，Bruce還在這，他可不能讓對方發覺自己正盯著他美好的唇線，懊惱自己竟然想不起吻上去的感受。

　　「謝了，我想。」Kal乾啞的說，努力想壓下心中的哀怨。

　　Bruce輕哼了聲，算是接受：「我會在實驗室，有需要再找我。」

　　起身，Bruce頭也不回的離去，Kal連忙呼喚：「Bruce。」

　　略側頭，Bruce沒有對上Kal的視線，Kal不介意如此：「謝謝，我是認真的。」

　　「快點恢復，後續實驗可少不了白老鼠。」

　　Kal倒回床上，無奈的回應：「真嚴厲的研究人員。」

　　Kal沒忽略Bruce嘴旁一閃而逝的笑意，這讓他心情好上許多。

　　悠然的，Bruce的回應從門口傳來，滿是輕鬆的笑意：「知道就好。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「Dick！早餐呢？」站在蝙蝠洞的密室門口前，Damian雙手插腰，沒好氣的隔著防彈玻璃門喊道。他當然知道Dick才剛進去沒多久，他可是算好才來的。

　　「等一下，我得先餵飽這些傢伙。」穿戴好厚重的鉛衣，Dick正準備進入裡頭的隔離單間餵食老鼠們，牠們全是Bruce特別留下的半成品，準備用於氪石實驗上。

　　「你知道Alfred對準時的要求。」打開玻璃門，Damian盯著Dick身上的鉛衣打量，那至少有二十公斤，怪不得對方走起路來都超醜的。

　　戴上防護用的鉛層頭盔，Dick頭也不回的表示：「而你也知道你不準接近這裡。」

　　Damian撇嘴抗議：「嘿！這是我家。」憑啥不讓他靠近！？

　　「因為你還沒滿二十歲，」Dick驅趕般的揮揮手：「出去。」

　　「不公平！」

　　「當你平安無事的長到一米七後會感謝我的。出‧去！」

　　「小氣──這東西死了嗎？」趁Dick固定頭盔的同時，Damian溜過他身旁，拿起刻意放在此處的塑膠盒。

　　「Damian！」扯住Damian衣領的同時，Dick也瞧見盒子裡的狀況，一隻死老鼠：「WHAT THE HELL？！」

　　Damian咧開了笑：「我猜房間裡的老鼠全死了，你們在研究氪石的致死範圍？還是在研發新型武器？不管是哪種，實驗結果肯定很成功。」

　　「出‧去！」不理會Damian的調侃，Dick以最Batman的語調命令：「去請Alfred準備早餐，底下有狀況。」

　　「嘿！你不能趕我走。我接觸到了！不是嗎？」

　　Dick頭真的開始疼了：「這又不是傳染病！」

　　「但你會需要一名助手！」Damian據以力爭，他想知道Bruce在做什麼！

　　Dick瞪著Damian，男孩也回瞪著他，毫不退縮的表達立場。

　　良久，Dick做了以後肯定會後悔的決定：「去穿鉛衣，之後長骨瘤不要怪我！」

　　「──放心！我絕對不會這麼倒楣！」蹦蹦跳跳的，Damian跑去拿鉛衣了。

　　Dick望著對方的背影，無奈又寵溺的低罵：「臭小鬼。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　螢幕投射出一簇毫無瑕疵的米色立方結晶，Bruce看著它，神情專注得彷彿在研究千古謎團。

　　Bruce在結晶體上耗費快整天的時間了，不是說他沒在做其它事，而是這漫長且規律的晶體生長是他唯一且持續關注的一件事，專注到好似他一轉開視線，晶體就會長成截然不同的存在。

　　Kal當然知道這是自己的妄念，但Bruce在乎某些事時，他就會像現在這樣，對每項細節變得異常苛求且偏執，完全展現出控制狂的一面。

　　飄在Bruce身旁，比起半透明的結晶體，Kal更注意對方疲累的神色，他至少快二十小時沒睡了。

　　輕咳幾聲，Kal提醒：「晚上了。」

　　Bruce視線仍停在立體投影的表單上，看都不看Kal一眼：「有事嗎？」

　　那一連串的數字讓Kal頭疼，但這件事恐怕比不上如何在十分鐘內把Bruce丟上床的難度：「你該休息了。」

　　「我不需要。」

　　Kal靠坐在桌旁，語調堅決：「Bruce，我不知道你怎麼想的，但我沒事，你也沒事，晶體成長也很穩定，你就抽空休息一會，行不？」

　　Bruce這才看Kal一眼：「我需要提醒你要審核年度預算了嗎？」

　　Kal嘆息。好吧，是你逼我的。「這視窗是你一小時前開的，而預算還有兩個月才開始審核。更何況瞭望塔的文書現在不都是我的工作？」

　　Bruce毫不留情的反駁：「年度預算不是。」這向來是他的事。

　　Kal暗自嘆口氣，不過一秒，他把Bruce扛在肩上，以行動表達堅決的意圖。

　　「──Kal！放我下來！」Bruce沒有反抗，但恐嚇的語調依舊嚇人。

　　Kal沒理會Bruce的威脅，直徑往房間飛去：「除非你答應我睡三個小時以上。年度預算我會處理，晶體我也會幫忙看著，你沒什麼好擔心的。」

　　Bruce不管再怎麼累，基本的方位判讀能力還是有的：「……至少帶我到客房。」

　　「你房間？」Kal挑眉，眼中有笑：「你上次不是威脅我說若踏進去一步就讓我吃下整顆氪石？」

　　「……Kal。」嘆口氣，Bruce被Kal扛到肩上後才發覺自己有多累，但這不該是被對方帶入房的原因，更何況這藉口實在太爛了：「放我下來。」

　　太遲了，Kal已停在主臥室的淡銀色床鋪旁，他輕柔的將Bruce放到床上，洋洋得意的咧嘴微笑：「真可惜，我們已經到了，還需要換房嗎？」

　　Bruce沒好氣的翻個白眼：「我以為我才是把人拐上床的那位。」

　　「凡事總有第一次。」Kal笑了，輕柔卸除Bruce的面具，沒有引發暗藏在裡頭的小玩意，Bruce早在進入堡壘時就停止這些機關的運作。Bruce信任他，Kal很珍惜這點：「晚安，Bruce。」

　　Bruce沒有回應，他仰躺在床上，眼眸流轉過難以覺察的光輝，似靜謐的綻放在黑夜中的雲曇，無人知曉時，就已黯淡的凋謝。

　　幾個眨眼間，Bruce閉上了眼，呼吸逐漸變得深長與平穩。他睡了，終於。

　　望著Bruce的臉，極輕的，Kal嘆口氣。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　感謝上蒼，這是平靜的一天。

　　坐在瞭望塔的中控室內，John關閉視窗，疲累的癱在椅子上，搓揉右手臂。外星科技快速治療的副作用正困擾著他，讓他連在電腦前坐個四小時都像不吃不喝，趕工二十四小時後的慘狀。老天，他真的老了。

　　電腦傳來短暫的哨鳴，有人通過瞭望塔的進出口，John好奇的打開監視螢幕查看，他需要名夥伴撐過接下來八小時。要知道，泡在治療艙裡的J’onn可不是啥健談的對象。

　　視窗開了，John只瞧見一抹紅快速的劃過影像，他咧嘴微笑，遠在中控室的門打開前，他朗聲喚道：「是什麼風把你吹來這了，畢業生？」

　　「報告，Flash成功突破教授魔爪，光榮回歸，」站在門口，Wally開開心心的拎起一大袋的宵夜：「想我吧？」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Damian拿著兩人份的餐點，踹了實驗室大門一腳：「晚餐來了！」

　　「我記得我教過你敲門。」緊盯著顯微鏡的景像，Dick頭也不回的抱怨。

　　「我看起來像有手嗎？」Damian撇嘴，把所有食物都推到唯一能容納這麼多東西的電腦桌上，當然不是Bruce的電腦桌，他還不想被Alfred唸到天荒地老：「你再不出來我就通通吃光了。」

　　「晚點──」

　　「你在做啥？」見Dick沒打算離開顯微鏡前，Damian索性套上隔離服，溜到Dick後方偷看：「為何你跟Bruce一樣很喜歡在吃飯的時候看這種東西？」解剖老鼠很有趣嗎？不都是黏呼呼血淋淋的？

　　「才沒有。」嘆口氣，Dick放棄獨自找尋的念頭，直接將顯微鏡畫面傳送到電腦螢幕上：「你有看到什麼異常嗎？」

　　「沒有。」Damian咬著三明治，含糊不清的說，他是真的沒看見可疑之處：「你想知道老鼠的死因？抓個死刑犯來實驗不就得了？」電腦不是存放著製造流程？

　　「不准做人體實驗。」Dick知道自己應該在前頭加一句『有害的』，但基於對像是Damian，他乾脆全數否決，省得男孩哪天心血來潮，大玩特玩。

　　「……我也找不到異常處。」

　　「那你幹嘛叫我看？」

　　「三個臭皮匠勝過一個諸葛亮啊。」

　　Damian翻個白眼：「這招你拿去誘拐Todd比較快。」

　　拿走Damian手中的三明治，Dick嘆口氣：「別說了。」自從知道自己煮的食物被Bruce吃掉後。Jason氣到完全封鎖Dick能聯絡他的所有管道，從地球上消失得乾乾淨淨，連影子都找不著。天殺的彆扭傢伙。

　　盯著螢幕，Dick揮舞著三明治，百思不得其解：「三十隻老鼠不可能在同一時間平白無故的死亡。」更見鬼的是，高量輻射彷彿從未出現般，通通在老鼠死後消失了。

　　「輻射線毒害？」

　　Dick想也不想的否決：「很穩定，沒可能。」

　　「你檢查過了？」

　　「翻過了。」好幾天的資料看得Dick眼睛都花了。

　　「再看一遍。」

　　Dick驚訝的轉頭看著Damian：「你確定！？」

　　「你知道Bruce的做法。」Damian聳聳肩，實事求是的說，要不然他們別想從Bruce恐怖到根本像會讀心的責問下開脫。

　　「那就來看吧。」Dick邊咬著三明治，邊從電腦叫出最近三天的輻射線資料。黑底螢幕上出現一條平直，偶有起伏的曲線，老實說，急救失敗的心電圖都比這東西有變化多了。

　　「不錯的睡前電影。」靠在椅子上，Damian咧嘴笑道。

　　「喔、閉嘴。」Dick翻著白眼，從Damian手中搶走另一個三明治。

　　這將是漫長的一夜。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　這真是漫長的等待。

　　靠坐在堡壘最底層的房間桌上，Kal環顧四週毫無擺設的透亮水晶牆壁，莫名的緊張。從見著Bruce張開眼的剎那，他便知事情要糟，對方幾乎是著迷的盯著螢幕顯示的半透明成品，嘴角更咧開少見的笑意。

　　「Kal。」Bruce目光轉到坐在床沿看顧他睡眠的Kal身上，露出更加興味盎然的表情：「我需要你配合測驗新型氪石。」

　　見Kal毫無異議的點頭後，Bruce才附加一句：「我也會參與。」

　　Kal的頭這才疼了起來。

　　他不該答應的。叫出監視畫面，Kal看見Bruce正從專屬於他的客房走出。Rao啊！他居然連蝙蝠裝都沒穿，只套件黑T-Shirt跟低腰牛仔褲。

　　輕按通訊器，Kal詢問：「Bruce，你確定要親自試驗？」

　　Bruce抬頭，視線瞥過堡壘的監視系統，他總知道這些小東西在哪：【有何不可？】

　　Kal停頓了會，擔憂的續道：「雖然說氪石不會影響人類，但我很擔心輻射會傷到你。」更別說你身上連一件防護裝都沒有穿！

　　Bruce不以為然的回著：【所以？】

　　「如果輻射量不夠怎麼辦？我沒辦法救你，而且──」

　　【Kal，閉嘴。】Bruce打開通往底層的門，寒風颳得他臉頰發紅：【相信我，你待在原地就行了。】

　　Bruce的語調與其說是勸說，不如說是威脅，尤其是最後一句。

　　Kal搔搔頭，無奈的認輸，他總吵不過對方：「好吧，聽你的。但你如果有任何不舒服，麻煩立刻離開。」

　　【知道了，母雞先生。】Bruce以揶揄的笑語結束對話。

　　Kal嘆口氣，索性閉上眼，試圖以Bruce的心跳來安撫煩躁不安的情緒。這比什麼都有用。極輕的，他聽見那沉穩的二拍以平日略快的速率，緩緩靠近，聽起來不像緊張也不像是焦慮，更像是期待。Bruce在期待什麼？是實驗的成果？還是另一種，他從未表現出來的思緒？

　　Bruce走到門口了，Kal張開眼，自知如果成功了，他至少有整天的時間可以自由行走在人群中，不用擔心輻射的事。

　　甜美的緩刑。Kal如此想著，甜美到足以致死。

　　【Kal，我進去了。】

　　「好。」輕靠著桌緣，Kal克制破牆逃跑的衝動，比起自身受到傷害，他更擔心Bruce。

　　門開了，Bruce一手插在口袋中，十足悠閒的走入。Kal沒看見石頭，有一瞬間，他為此驚慌失措，但電腦並無示警。事實上，房間內輻射正快速下降，幾乎以直線墜落的速度掉到人體每日可承受的最高劑量。

　　Rao！氪石在哪？

　　Bruce偏頭，似乎對Kal毫不掩飾的惶恐感到有趣：「你感覺如何？」

　　「什麼感覺？」他不該穿便服的。Kal想，他現在更像花花公子Brucie，而非理性得發狂的Batman。

　　「現在在實驗，你記得嗎？」Bruce責怪地瞪著Kal：「你的感覺如何？」

　　好吧，骨子裡還是那隻蝙蝠。Kal討饒的微笑：「沒事，我根本沒發現你有氪石。」

　　Bruce眨眨眼，提醒般的說著：「我要靠近你了。」

　　「好。」

　　一步、兩步、三步，隨著Bruce的靠近，房間的輻射值越來越低，最後落到幾乎沒有的地步。Kal並沒有感覺到任何不適，他甚至能透過X視線確定Bruce也是如此。這讓他鬆好大一口氣：「應該行了，我──」

　　「等等。」想也不想的打斷Kal的話語，Bruce站到Kal面前，他看著他，神色略帶探詢：「唔？如何？」

　　「我想，這算是成功了？」眨眨眼，Kal偏頭避免兩人目光交會，Bruce站得太近了，他甚至聞得到對方身上的冷香，似雪花般的乾淨氣息。他喜歡這個味道。

　　「還沒。」Bruce抽出一直插在口袋的左手。

　　Kal這下知道氪石在哪了，Bruce左手無名指正戴著一枚造型簡單的白銀戒指，偽裝成彩鑽的氪石正緩緩散發淡米色的光輝。

　　「手伸出來。」

　　Kal合作的伸出手。

　　Bruce將戒指套在Kal左手無名指上，並把他手掌翻來翻去的鑑賞：「似乎有點小……你感覺如何？」

　　如果回應『我好想把你抱起來親』這類實話Kal肯定他會被蝙蝠鏢開膛剖腹然後掛在堡壘外頭當成殺雞儆猴的範例。

　　「大小剛好。」偏頭，Kal強裝鎮定的表示：「可以放開我的手嗎？」

　　Bruce似乎讀出他腦海無邊的妄想，他提醒般的命令：「認真點。」

　　「我很認真。」拜託你快點放開我！

　　Bruce放開Kal的手，頗為嚴肅的表示：「接下來我需要你碰我。」

　　Kal再也無法當配合實驗的白老鼠了：「解釋一下？」

　　Bruce雙手環胸，神情嘲弄：「你救人的時有考慮過『距離』這種事嗎？碰我。」

　　Kal認命的把雙手放在Bruce肩上。

　　Bruce挑眉，譏嘲意味更濃：「你都是這樣救人的？」

　　暗自罵了句氪星髒話，極輕的，Kal將Bruce抱入懷中，他不敢抱得太大力，事實上，他根本是隔著一道微薄的空氣在擁抱對方。

　　隔著衣料傳來的溫度相當的舒服，有一瞬間，Kal想就這樣靠著Bruce，感受這許久未有的擁抱。但他不能。Bruce不喜歡他人碰觸，他是知道的。

　　「你沒事吧？」略退開點距離，Kal詢問，Bruce似乎有些緊張，身體過段時間才完全放鬆。

　　「沒事。」略抬起頭，Bruce看著Kal：「繼續。」

　　「我以為這樣就夠了？」Bruce沒推開Kal，Kal故也順理成章的靠著對方。

　　「還不算。」

　　「怎樣才算？」

　　Bruce微笑。

　　Kal突然有種不好的預感。

　　「親我，Kal。」

　　Kal啞口無言，他連反駁的話都沒了。

　　仍待在Kal懷中的Bruce實事求是的說著：「你以後會有愛人，也許對方是人類，也許不是，我總得確定對方安全。」

　　好不容易把脫逃到不知哪個星系的理性拉了回來，Kal辯駁的話語卻帶著些許的結巴：「但、但、我──」

　　Bruce不耐的翻著白眼：「你對親吻男性有意見？那就閉上眼，當作在親吻Lois。」

　　「不是這個問題！我對親你沒意見，只是──」

　　「這只是實驗，跟CPR一樣，沒什麼大不了的。」

　　我不想在這種情況下親你啊！！！Kal壓下快脫口而出的哀嚎，他望著面前以不悅表情回瞪自己的Bruce，試圖找出反駁對方的理由，但左思右想之後，他還是宣告放棄。他想不到。

　　深深嘆一口氣，Kal尷尬的詢問：「你確定？」

　　「我親過不少人，男的女的都有，沒什麼好擔心的。」安撫般的，Bruce伸手摟住Kal：「放鬆，你像要去殺人，而不是要親我。」

　　現在Bruce又是Brucie Baby模式了，Kal真不知該不該感到高興。

　　「Bruce，拜託，閉上眼睛。」

　　Bruce像明瞭什麼般，閉上了眼。

　　Kal深吸一口氣，鼓起勇氣輕輕親了Bruce一下，觸感比他想像中柔軟。

　　Bruce一臉不滿，嗓音苛刻：「這樣也算是親？我覺得你根本不愛他，再來一次。」

　　「……好。」Kal話幾乎是從牙關裡擠出來的。Rao！他能不能逃了再說？不行！Bruce絕對會追到天涯海角，用氪石鎖鏈把他拖回來。

　　「Kal？」或許是等太久了，Bruce不耐的張開眼，那瞬間，Kal吻了他。他熱情且強硬的含咬著，以舌尖舔弄Bruce因驚訝而緊閉的唇瓣，渴望著探索的允許。

　　Bruce沒讓他等太久，他幾乎是以同樣的飢渴在回吻著他，急切的加深這個吻。

　　不知是誰先拉近了距離，誰又相互撕扯著彼此，恨不得能就此將對方融入體內，永不分離。

　　「Kal！我需要呼吸──你這──」

　　「晚點。」Kal壓住Bruce掙扎的手，強迫性的將對方拉得更近，他渴望這個渴望得太久了。

　　兩人終於分開時，Kal開玩笑的詢問：「有通過測試嗎？」

　　Bruce回給他一個白眼：「就一夜情的標準而言，是通過了。但某些東西還得測驗一下……」一隻手順著Kal美好的腰際一路往下。

　　「你在誘惑我嗎？」Kal埋在Bruce頸項旁，邊吸吮邊氣息不穩地啃咬著。

　　「這只是場測驗，別想太多。」顯然Bruce的下半身不這麼想，他很理智的忽略了它。

　　抬起頭，Kal一臉認真的表示：「氪星人沒有一夜情這種東西。」雖然他懷疑Bruce早知道這點了。

　　Bruce挑眉，十足魅惑：「那就要看你的表現了。」

　　Kal咧開了笑：「樂意為您服務，Wayne先生。」


	3. Chapter 3

　　「石頭有用？」眨眨眼，White至故事中回神，他聽得入迷了，真不應該。

　　垂下目光，青年把玩咖啡杯，極輕的回應：「是的。」

　　「外星人也和青年在一塊了？」White對同性戀沒什麼意見，他哥哥也是吶，小倆口甜甜蜜蜜打鬧了快半輩子，有人能相伴一生總是好的。

　　「當時來看，是的。」

　　White心急的追問：「然後呢？」之後呢？青年還沒說到戰爭吶。

　　青年微微一笑，若有所思：「然後──就沒然後了，外星人得到抑制輻射的良方，他和同伴一起調解了戰爭，讓世界恢復和平。」頓了頓，他又道：「外星人跟青年繼續生活，時有爭吵，時有親密的過完餘生。」

　　White靠回椅背上，揉了揉額，他看著青年良久，似在斟酌什麼。莫名的，他提問：「介意我抽菸嗎？」

　　青年毫不在意的微笑：「請。」

　　White點起最愛的香菸，尼古丁那辛辣的味道讓他鎮定不少：「先生，」淡然的，他道：「通常我不會這麼說，但您說謊的功夫有待加強。」

　　「什麼謊言？這只是個故事啊。」青年偏頭，極具洞察力的眼望著White。

　　White原以為青年會惱羞成怒，但從對方目光中他什麼都沒瞧見，彷彿有道高牆掩蓋所有，只剩淡然的死寂。

　　「結局不是這樣，對吧？」叼著菸，White微笑：「為何不繼續說下去？」為何不讓真正的結局公諸於世？

　　「……停在這不是很美好嗎？這是所有人都喜歡的幸福結局。」

　　「但這是假的。」指節輕輕敲著桌面，White堅定的表示：「我們需要的是真相。」

　　「即使真相很殘酷？」

　　「是的。」White寧可要真實的地獄，也不想要虛假的天堂。

　　有一瞬間，青年的模樣看起來就像領主，那位領主。這想法讓White慌張了一會，但那只是瞬間的事罷了，肯定是他看錯了。「告訴我，先生，接下來發生什麼事？」

　　青年撇開視線，White看得出他很緊張，原本平靜模樣完全崩解，留下的只是一名老者。孤獨、寂寞、渴望解脫。

　　良久，青年緩緩開口，聲音沙啞且悲傷。

　　他說──

　　Kal從睡夢中醒轉，時值深夜，萬籟俱寂。只有身旁人的溫度提醒他獨自甦醒的怪異，他不知道自己為何醒來，有什麼在呼喚他，像是北風的哭嘯，在他感官中撕開一個裂口，留下無止盡的暗夜與空洞。

　　他不喜歡這種感覺。

　　略撐起身，Kal小心翼翼的將手臂從Bruce身下抽出。

　　Bruce依然沉睡著，他舒展以往總皺著的眉間，彷彿做著什麼好夢。

　　Kal對眼前的景象微笑，安撫般的想伸手握住對方無意識抓握的手。

　　在兩人指尖相觸的瞬間，灼燒般的熱度滾燙了兩人相接的掌心，Bruce臉色卻是蒼白的，有如雪凝。

　　「Bruce？」Kal輕拍Bruce的肩，沒有得到任何反應。Bruce不是這種入睡後便毫無反應的人。

　　Kal不由得慌張起來：「Bruce！？」他下意識的使用X視線，想說服自己Bruce只是累了、睡沉了，他卻看不見任何清晰的景象。他只見大量的汙黑或急或緩，毫無止盡的從對方身體各處蔓延而出，盈滿所到之處的一切。

　　Bruce在大量內出血。怎麼會？瞥眼仍在閃爍光輝的戒指，Kal不再多想，他一把將Bruce攔腰抱起，直奔醫療室。

　　一路上，堡壘陷入詭異的寧靜。確切來說，死寂。(Kal終於發現那處空洞的來由，只是他已無心理會)。系統陷入死機。Kal甚至得撞開水晶鑄成的大門才進得去醫療間。幸運的是，醫療間是由天然能源提供能量，多少還有一點功能。不幸的是，這些能源只用於輔助運作，無法執行太多功能。

　　「電腦，啟動治療艙。」

　　系統有氣無力的回應Kal的命令。治療艙緩緩從冰壁中浮出，速度慢得令人耐性全無，更失去以往燦爛的光輝。連接醫療系統的螢幕閃爍不明，系統模糊的投影斷斷續續的顯示在Kal身旁，以冰冷的聲調表示輻射正在毒害系統，須立即排除來源。

　　Kal知道系統指的是什麼。他。他是整棟堡壘內最大的輻射源，也是最大的毒害。

　　「我會離開。」Kal煩躁的回應：「但、」他看眼仍陷入昏迷的Bruce：「但他不需要。」

　　系統閃了閃，消失了。像明瞭Kal心意般，所有能源開始投注在治療艙上。

　　治療艙再度明亮起來，它伸出無數冰冷卻溫柔的觸手，耐心的圍繞在Kal身旁，等待他的允許。

　　沒多猶豫，Kal放手了。至少，他原先以為是的，但有什麼拉住了他，他低頭看去，發現Bruce不知何時抓住他的衣角，不願放開。

　　「噓──」安撫般的，Kal輕柔拉開Bruce的指尖，他將戒指重新戴回對方指節，並在那蒼白的手背落下了吻，承諾永遠不會得到回應的誓言：「沒事的，我保證。」

　　Bruce的手鬆開了。

　　Kal看著治療艙緩緩包裹住Bruce，嘗試在僅存不多的能源下治療這已千瘡百孔的人類。輻射過量的標誌仍在閃爍。堡壘正在哭嚎。

　　而Kal垂下頭，以氪星語懇求：「拜託，救活他。Rao，我只求您這件事，拜託，讓他活下去。」

　　Kal沒有得到神的應許。

　　一人之神能有什麼幫助呢？

　　近乎無聲的，Kal走了。沒有人知道他去了哪。

　　失去干擾源的堡壘正緩緩修復，它關閉絕大部分的系統，將僅存的所有都傾注在唯一且獨一的治療艙上，忠誠的執行主人最後的命令。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　幽冥之境，晦暗異常。各式光彩漂盪其中，有如星辰，獨自綻放炫麗。

　　晃蕩於夢境中，J’onn時睡時醒，嘗試從紛亂的路徑中拼湊出夢境的出口。

　　說來不幸，J’onn的記憶隨著上一次的火焚碎裂瓦解，混入太多異物與情感碎片。他嘗試將這些非己之物排除，但有些宛如有自己的生命般，從他的體內尋找出相互輝映的一處，彼此交融，合為一體。

　　這，是名男孩慘死街頭，他的好友目睹一切，以血淚記下種族的暴行。他沒想過，當自身成長茁壯後，竟也成就同樣的罪孽。

　　而這，是被恨意蠱惑的男子，自我認定蒙蔽了他的眼，讓他以惡意蠱毒世間，他說：「這將是一場聖戰，地球只屬於人類，無需外星種族的統治與殖民。」

　　對於這些部分，J’onn處理的方式像是一場可怕的消化過程，每次，他都得花許多時間才能將這些異物排除，這實在讓他傷透腦筋，更耗費許多體力。

　　今天，J’onn得排除的是一塊恐懼，一個被遺忘、被取代、被漠視且憤怒無比的靈魂，他靠近它，安撫它，切割它。當他終於能將它丟棄時，忽然有一陣強烈的絕望席捲整個夢境。

　　J’onn分辨不出是誰，他甚至連其中的意涵都看不清，只見黑暗漸深，光輝盡逝。

　　依稀間，J’onn瞧見一個片段，一個破敗的水晶碎片。

　　他將它拾起，其中的哀傷碾碎了他的心。

　　他認出這是誰的哀絕。如果可以，他寧可從不知曉──

　　J’onn從治療艙中睜開眼，結束近一星期的沉眠。可他心中充滿的並非喜悅，而是沉重得無法呼吸的哀傷。他開啟通訊器，Hawkgirl對他咧開了燦爛的笑意。

　　「通知蝙蝠洞。」啞著嗓音，J’onn道：「Batman死了。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　一改以往死寂與濕冷的情況，今日的蝙蝠洞很不平靜，居住在此的蝙蝠們不停在半空飛蕩，尖嘯迴響在岩洞中，時近時遠。Dick坐在電腦前，Damian站於他身旁，兩人臉色都不太好看，而剛傳達完噩耗的J’onn神色更是嚴肅。

　　「……我不相信你。」良久，Damian雙手環胸，冷然的語氣與Bruce竟有幾分神似。

　　「冷靜。」Dick仍在思索J’onn所說之事。Bruce死了？又一次？

　　「老天！少叫我冷靜。」Damian翻個白眼，諷刺：「你看不出來嗎？綠色橡皮怪物是在騙人，Batman才不會死，從來不會！」

　　「Robin！」Dick警告般的瞪向Damian。

　　Damian冷哼：「如果你想聽它閒扯淡，隨便你！但別叫我留在旁邊聽！」

　　一甩披風，Damian走了。

　　Dick揉額，嘆口氣：「對不起，他不是有意的。」

　　【沒關係。】Damian的脾氣J’onn是知道的，他沒破口大罵已經很不錯了。

　　「但我的確想知道你是怎麼確定Batman死了？」沒屍體不是嗎？上次至少還有具枯骨來著。

　　【我感覺不到他。】

　　Dick懷疑是自己聽力出問題了？還是J’onn說的話實在匪夷所思：「對不起，我聽不懂。」

　　【我感覺不到他。】J’onn複述，停頓會才道：【每個人的思考方式都是一道與他人截然不同的光輝，Batman那道消失了。】

　　「Kal呢？」他們倆不是在一塊的？Bruce若出事了，Kal肯定好不到哪去。

　　J’onn垂下目光，神情淡然：【……我不知道。】

　　Dick挑眉，望著有所保留的火星人，暗自揣測目前的狀況，最後他站起身，決定結束通話：「好吧，我會通知其他人，謝謝你告訴我這件事。」

　　【不會。】

　　J’onn斷訊了。Dick嘆口氣，他還有個活火山得處理。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　即使冬日，此處依然炎熱無比。

　　窩在北非一處市鎮中，Tim熱得睡不著，索性爬起來整理這次的任務資料。Kon和Bart早在狹窄的床上倒成一團，傳出毫不掩飾的打呼。Kon利用體型佔據了整張床，Bart一半懸空一半壓在Kon身上，睡得照樣香甜。

　　預防Bart睡到一半被Kon推下床，Tim玩笑性的踹了Kon一腳。

　　打呼聲停了。Kon略抬起頭，四處觀望了會：「嗚唔？」

　　「Bart快被你擠下去了。」

　　Kon又倒回去，臉埋在枕頭中，推了推睡伴，立刻陷入夢鄉。

　　Bart翻個身，立刻佔據Kon與牆壁間的床位，雙腿壓在Kon背上，意識模糊向Tim招招手。

　　Tim微笑，這兩個的睡姿實在不好看：「晚點吧。」

　　Bart放下手，沒多久便睡熟了。

　　交響樂再度響起。

　　Tim認命地笑了笑，繼續整理資料。Dick的臉顯示在螢幕上時，Tim花一段時間才反應過來，他眨眨眼，努力從疲憊中擠出一絲微笑：「嗨。」

　　【嗨，Tim，你那如何了？】

　　「快好了。」伸個懶腰，Tim努力想打起精神：「怎麼了？」除非有很麻煩的狀況，要不然Dick極少會在任務中聯絡他。

　　【Bruce死了。】

　　「真的死了？還是失蹤了？」Tim挑眉，繼續埋頭打資料，臉上連一點驚訝都沒有。會這麼冷淡實在不能怪他，畢竟Bruce死了至少──呃、很多次了。

　　【沒屍體，應該是失蹤。】Dick停頓了會，又道：【Kal也消失了。】

　　Tim這才感興趣起來：「兩個人一塊失蹤？」該不會是私奔去了吧？

　　【我希望是失蹤。】Dick無奈的嘆口氣：【絕對不要是你想的那個原因。】若真是那樣，Dick肯定會吐血而亡。

　　「你也想到了？」Tim咧嘴一笑，關閉電腦視窗，他該躺一會了，Kon和Bart中間的空位看起來很棒。

　　【誰不會啊？】Dick翻個白眼，整個家族大概只剩Damian沒發現，虧Dick上次還開了一個最終只有Alfred全贏的賭盤。

　　「不管如何，二十四小時內我們就能得到答案。」Tim打個哈欠：「若真有什麼狀況，Bruce會留消息給我們。」

　　【我知道，但──】Dick搔搔頭：【Tim，我能拜託你一件事嗎？】

　　「如果是找Jason的話我能不能拒絕？」Barbara都找不著了更何況是他？雖然Tim懷疑找不到的原因是因為Barbara根本不想找。

　　Dick苦笑：【既然你知道了……】

　　Tim嘆口氣，他得取消班機了。「好吧，我會去找他，以防萬一。」頓了頓，他好奇的詢問：「臭小鬼還好嗎？」

　　Dick眉頭皺得都快打結了：【我還沒找他談。】

　　「加油吧，Dick，」Tim絕對不是在幸災樂禍，雖然每次看Dick處理Damian他都很想翻個白眼說『你何不把他抓起來揍一頓，說不一定這樣比較快？』。「他最信任你。」

　　【所以也最會胡亂發脾氣。】

　　「這我無法否認，有消息再通知你。」

　　【小心。】

　　「你也是。」

　　Dick下線了。Tim待在黑暗的房內，思考許久後才開啟剛關閉的電腦，展開另外一場調查。似乎發覺Tim打算徹夜不眠的意圖，他身後的床板發出細響，一隻溫熱的手搭到他背上，輕輕拉扯著。

　　Tim頭也不回的拒絕：「我在忙。」

　　「你忙一整晚了，在找什麼？」Kon打著哈欠，睡眼矇矓，他真不知道誰才是有氪星血統的傢伙。

　　「小紅帽啊。」Tim撇嘴：「離家出走很久的小紅帽。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Jason發誓，找到Roy時，他要狠狠揍對方一頓。只有Roy會泡妞泡到完全從地表蒸發，一點痕跡都沒留。

　　他媽的下半身動物。低啐了聲，Jason拉低兜帽，他正在中東一處小鎮中晃蕩，此地灼熱的天氣與時不時出現的沙塵暴惹得他滿心不悅，卻偏偏深陷其中，無法離去。會這樣的原因主要是這曾傳出『紅髮弓箭手』的傳聞──他大鬧當地警局與砸毀一整排商家──此等惡名搞得所有居民對擁有這個特徵的白種人幾乎是避之不及。

　　Jason在這晃了兩天，沒得到任何有關Roy的資訊，所有居民都在舉家搬遷，期望躲避即將到來的戰爭。傭兵團與民兵隊佔據大部分仍營業的餐廳與酒店，他們不喜歡外人，更厭惡白種人。

　　Jason用幾場群架為自己贏得一些尊重，希望這點尊重能讓他早日打聽到Roy消息，好離開這塊即將被烽火吞食之地。

　　閃避一輛疾馳而過的小貨車，孩童們三三兩兩的從Jason身旁奔跑而過，相互嬉鬧著童語，享受不用上課的快樂。其中一個差點撞到Jason身上。

　　Jason看了他一眼，對方的藍眼突然讓他想起了什麼，可念頭稍縱即逝，轉眼間就被男孩發音不準的道歉掩蔽。

　　Jason望著男孩跑遠，思索腦海中莫名的空洞。他沒有聽見炸彈投下的聲響，很多人都沒聽見。

　　對於突如其來的攻擊，人們第一個，也是最後一個印象，只有刺眼的白光，緊接著便是黑暗，無邊無際，彷彿吞食所有的黑暗。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　沒人承認核子彈是自已投下的。經調查後才有國家滿懷歉意的表示，這是場人為疏失，讓軍事演習成為貨真價實的開戰宣告。

　　失誤到連核子彈都投出來了？沒人相信這種笑話。

　　國際間罵語不斷，深受輻射毒害的鄰國以充滿諷刺意味的軍演作為回應。

　　「也許我們該不小心投下幾顆核子彈，」發言人毒辣的在發表會上淡道：「然後再說『這只是場失誤，希望你們能諒解』。」

　　出來打和場的國家並不多，大多數人都等著看這場鬧劇該怎麼收尾。但總有人是抱持善意的，像是紅十字會，像是無國界醫生，在缺乏資源的輻射地帶，他們試圖以善意彌補傷害，希望戰爭不要發生。

　　已經死數萬人了，何必再讓傷亡擴大下去？

　　他們的疑惑，沒人回答。

　　或許被鮮血染紅的眼還看不見喪親者的眼淚吧。

　　那眾神呢？神會怎麼回答？

　　答案無解，一直都是。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　冰冷的空氣，冰寒的金屬從太空中構築出生存的空間。Wally趴在瞭望塔的會議桌上，目光空洞的望著窗外深藍色的家鄉，茫然等待每個月的例行會議。從現今局面來看，說是『會議』也不太像，還比較像是情報的交換與傳遞，相互鼓舞激勵對方持續更加艱鉅的任務。

　　順著月亮反射出的微光，Wally望向空下來的兩個座位，他臉埋到手臂中，感到莫名的難過。現在他才真實感覺到藍大個跟老蝙蝠都不在了，平常他倆總是最早到的，而不是他這名號稱速度最快的英雄。他想念他們兩個，真的。

　　「嘿，打起精神來，要開會了。」剛結束值班的John拍拍Wally的肩，坐到老位置上。

　　Wally抬頭注視John揉捏手臂的習慣，肩頭更垮了：「忙碌的一天？」

　　John無奈的嘆道：「是啊，Diana和J’onn會晚點過來，他們還在忙。」

　　Wally知道Diana在忙什麼，目前就剩他們兩位能無視輻射的劇毒，以極快的速度救治核災的倖存者。許多少年英雄也去了，但年紀太小，或是心理承受度不夠的，一律被帶到瞭望塔，幫忙處理其他日常事務。他們不需要見到人間煉獄。事實上，沒人需要。

　　「……J’onn找到藍大個了？」即使知道答案，Wally仍不死心的詢問。

　　「沒有。」John啜口咖啡，眉頭更皺：「他想回來的話會回來的，別擔心。」

　　「但──如果他回不來呢？就像──」Wally話沒說完，又沉默了。

　　John挑眉，努力從疲憊中擠出一個安慰的微笑：「他是Superman，對吧？他不會有事的。」

　　Wally嘆口氣：「我知道，但我很想念他們。」

　　「Wally，我也是。」極輕的，John低喃：「我們都是。」他甚至連Batman都想念了。

　　會議室的門開了，Diana回來了，宇宙的真空也沒能除去她身上的血味。J’onn跟在Diana身後，依然沉默，表情更是肅穆。

　　「嗨，還好嗎？」Wally撐起身，擔憂的詢問。

　　「老樣子。」Diana坐回老位置，他們還是習慣把主位與其旁的位置留給Kal跟Bruce：「抱歉，回來晚了，有點小狀況。」

　　John與Wally交換視線，絕不是好事。

　　「Kara得暫時退出救災的工作，John，你能遞補她的崗位嗎？」

　　John想也沒想的回答：「OK。」

　　「怎麼了？」Wally眨眨眼，好奇原因。

　　「她──」Diana斟酌用詞，試圖找出合理的說明。事實上，Kara在無數孩童堆疊在一塊的屍堆前崩潰了，她一直哭著，止不住淚。考慮良久後，Diana才道：「她累了，得休息一會。」隱瞞Kara再也無法進入災區幫忙的情形，她暗自嘆口氣，試圖以微笑淡化眼中的憂慮：「Flash，無國界醫療團需要協助，你願意幫忙嗎？」

　　「好啊。」Wally咧嘴一笑，他早想到災區幫忙了。

　　John提醒般的笑道：「記得別太靠近輻射區。」

　　Wally揮揮手：「別擔心，我才不會咧。」

　　「謝謝。」Diana微笑：「Hawkgirl、J’onn和我會接手瞭望塔的輪班，這裡總不能一直靠少年英雄們撐著，他們也得休息。」Diana自覺虧欠少年英雄們很多，戰爭不是他們該處理的事，從來不是。

　　「開會吧。」

　　說是開會，其實也沒什麼事可討論。眾人分別告知彼此所見所聞，再由所有人決定之後該如何去做。

　　事項之一，便是Superman的失蹤。但在孤獨堡壘徹底封閉的狀態下，他們也找不著答案。J’onn依舊沒找到人。沒人想苛責為何如此。

　　接下來，他們討論起災區之事。核子彈爆炸中心半徑二十公里內只餘焦土，看不出曾有城鎮存在。當地政府以半徑五十公里作為劃分，徹底封鎖整塊土地，嚴禁進出。聯合國估計有不少傷亡被留在裡頭，但在輻射的致死威脅下，所有資源只能被隔絕在外圍地帶，一邊數算時日，一邊乾焦急。

　　投下這顆死亡武器的原因依舊成謎。按下發射鈕的將軍舉槍自盡，相關人事不是發瘋就是自殺，沒留下任何線索。

　　但有名瘋子，Diana在她自殺前曾見過她。那是名難得一見的女中將，她望著Diana，淚水滑過臉頰。她如此哀傷，卻仍對Diana笑著，毫不猶豫的扣下板機。

　　『死亡早行走於世。』

　　Diana至今仍無法明白對方的遺言，她也不想明白。

　　整場會議持續不到半小時便宣告結束。所有人都累了。Wally主動跟Diana交換接下來十二小時的輪班，他想讓對方多休息一點。

　　「別忘了你輪班結束後就要出發了。」John拍拍他的肩，擔憂的提醒。

　　「是我們倆一塊出發，」Wally咧嘴笑道：「你才別遲到了咧，老傢伙！」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Bruce的短訊──遺言在很糟糕的時間出現。Dick正努力阻止Damian殺了Oswald。原因很簡單，Oswald對Robin的異常依戀又犯了。

　　很顯然地，刀架在Oswald頸子上的Damian啥都聽不進去，更別說某位像在看神物一樣的企鵝先生崇拜的想將手放在Robin精實的大腿上，努力想在死前一親芳澤。

　　「不行。你不能殺了他。」Dick捂著臉，萬般無奈的嘆息。

　　「這死變態摸我屁股！！！！」Damian的尾音都要高八度了。見鬼的！他活這麼大從沒有人摸他屁股後還能留全屍的！！！

　　「他有病，別跟他計較。」Dick十分認真，為了阻止弟弟殺人他啥話都說得出口。

　　「我才沒病！」Oswald先生義正嚴詞的表示，隨後轉頭，以癡戀的目光望著Damian：「小小鳥啊，你好可愛。願不願意當我的小小鳥？我跟你說我有家餐廳，我們可以一塊──」

　　Oswald話還沒說完，Dick就下手打昏他──偷襲這惡名總比謀殺好，只是──見刀光一閃，Dick急忙擋下即將見血的刀：「Damian！不准幫他去勢！」

　　Damian以同樣的音量回吼：「我在造福社會！」

　　「這只會讓他更迷戀你！」Dick對此有很殘酷的親身體驗。暗自嘆口氣，他用最討好的語調，輕聲輕語的勸誘：「聽著！Oracle有事找我們，你不好奇是什麼事嗎？」

　　Damian瞇起眼睛，刀還是沒收起來：「你這招對我沒用，Dick。」

　　Dick嘆口氣，心裡暗付他下次應該讓Damian跟Bruce一塊夜巡，然後他跟Tim留在宅邸看好戲，說不一定他還能藉此拐Jason留在Wayne宅過夜。「我不會騙你啦！拜託！我們一起回車上找Oracle好嗎？」

　　「………」

　　某人閃亮得很嚇人的刀子總算收起來了，但Damian還是報復性地狠踹Oswald一腳，執行另一種人工去勢。

　　Dick微笑：「氣消了？」

　　「Oracle不是有事？」Damian脾氣暴躁的低罵。他媽的，最好是件好事！

　　「我問問她。」

　　通訊器另一頭，Oracle簡單易了的傳達完訊息。

　　Dick沉默了，笑容也消失了。

　　「……B的訊息來了。」

　　良久，Dick道，嗓音乾啞得可怕。

　　Damian實事求是的說：「我們在哪看？」

　　目前來看，蝙蝠車是唯一的選擇。至少Dick還能把Damian鎖在裡頭。

　　Bruce的訊息很簡短，一如往常的只以三言兩語表示遺囑放在何處，沒提到正義聯盟之事，卻提到Kal，應該說，只提到了他。

　　【保險箱中有個鉛盒，如果Kal出現危害人類的跡象，使用它。】

　　Dick知道對方在說什麼──新型氪石，一顆完美無瑕的橢圓晶體，會在鉛盒開啟的瞬間奪取氪星人的生命並使方圓百里內的所有精密系統徹底死機──Dick一點都不喜歡這個主意，可Damian顯然有不同意見。

　　「保險箱在哪？」

　　Dick頭真的疼了起來：「Damian，那只是預防萬一用，你知道Bruce的個性。」

　　Damian不打算這麼簡單讓Dick哄騙過去：「保‧險‧箱‧在‧哪？」

　　Dick不得不加重語氣：「那不是用來謀殺的，而且Kal不會害人。」

　　Damian不以為然的低哼：「等我抓到他再說。」

　　「Damian，不是Clark害死Bruce的。」

　　「你能再沒說服力一點嗎？」Damian輕哼一聲，抱著刀子，捲縮在副駕駛座位上，不論Dick怎麼逗他，他就是不開口。

　　最後Dick也沒轍了，索性也跟Damian一樣坐著，他瞪著Damian，目光若有所思。

　　良久，Damian終於受不了的質問：「你要在這待一整晚？還是要繼續夜巡？」

　　Dick聳聳肩：「除非你答應我不使用那顆石頭。」見Damian打算討價還價，他趕忙附註：「也不許私底下跑去找Kal。」

　　Damian沒好氣的回瞪Dick：「你很孩子氣，你知道嗎？」到底誰才是成年人啊？

　　「快說！要不然我們就待在這，耗到你答應為止。」

　　Damian撇撇嘴，極為小聲的回應：「……好吧。」藏在背後的手指卻偷偷擺出交叉的違約回答。

　　Dick瞇起眼，故作兇惡的加註：「私底下也不行。」

　　Damian不耐的回應：「好啦！」

　　得到肯定答案的Dick咧開了笑，他張開雙手：「這才是我的好弟弟，給我一個擁抱？」

　　「Dick！噁心死了！！！」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Jason醒了，他第一個念頭是『他媽的，他居然還活著！？』。而當他張開眼，瞧見三到四雙毫無惡意的眼直瞪著他瞧時，頓時不知該作何反應，更別說這些眼睛的主人在發覺他醒來的瞬間莫名發出一連串不知所以然的刺耳尖叫跑走。

　　這什麼鬼！？Jason揮開那群孩子胡亂丟砸到他頭上的布塊。Jason煩躁的坐起身，他的衣服全沒了，身上更多些不知來由的挫傷與瘀青，但沒啥見血的傷口，依以往的經驗來說，還算不錯。

　　攤開那團布塊，就外形來看，是全套式的外袍，很破爛，顏色更被洗到只剩雨天般的灰色，但在全裸情況下，Jason也只能將就。

　　胡亂套上大得像小孩在穿大人衣服的外袍，Jason半撐起身，頸項上的十字架隨著他的動作輕輕搖晃著，冰冷著溫暖的肌膚。他習慣性舉起親吻，當作給遠方的祝福，對方總有天會收到的。

　　房外傳來一陣沉重的步履聲，有別於平常人的兩聲，來者是以三為倍數，步伐時輕時重，像穿戴義肢又用拐杖支撐的殘疾。

　　Jason輕靠在窗旁，等著。他隨時都能翻過根本只是從牆上挖一個洞的粗糙窗戶逃走，但走前總得看看綁架犯長什麼樣，不是嗎？

　　人影逐近，門簾掀開了，來者是名修女，她拄著拐杖，修女服洗到退色，年紀更不超過二十歲。幾名剛跑走的孩子躲在她身後偷看，似乎覺得修女瘦弱的身版擋得住他們的身影。

　　修女偏著頭，靦腆的笑了：「早安，神父。」

　　Jason撇撇嘴，諷刺：「我不是神父(Father)。」

　　修女仍是微笑：「你好嗎？神父。」

　　Jason一頓，瞬間明瞭狀況：「妳聽不懂，對吧？」他嘗試使用法語，修女的笑容依舊。

　　接下來，Jason一連試了波斯語、葡萄牙語、烏爾都語、西班牙語、土耳其語、中文，只差沒用手語了，修女只是笑笑，壓根沒聽懂他在說什麼。反倒是孩子們先聽懂了，其中一名女孩(Jason後來才知道她的名字叫做Abi)拉拉修女的裙子，以口音極重的英語與比手畫腳重複Jason的話語。

　　奇怪的是，修女這次聽懂了。Jason只見她眨眨眼，指著他胸前的十字架，疑惑的詢問：「不是，神父？」

　　「對！」Jason如釋重負的嘆口氣，他媽的下次他絕對不要答應迪基鳥戴任何東西！

　　修女似乎無法接受Jason不是神父的事實，她指向外頭，語調猶豫：「但，天使拉你到這。」

　　「天使？」Jason翻個白眼：「這世上根本沒有天使。」有的只是超能力者或是一群超級英雄。

　　「真的有！」一名黑髮男孩尖叫著反駁。

　　Jason看他一眼，男孩瞪回去，淚水蓄積在燦藍的眼中，神情卻滿是憤怒。

　　這景象讓Jason想起一點都不喜歡的記憶。

　　「好吧，真的有。」Jason無奈的嘆口氣：「我能看看這名『天使』嗎？」

　　修女拉起Jason的手，指向門外：「來？」

　　任由修女拉著自己的手，一路上，Jason透過走廊的窗戶看去，只見黃沙滾滾，杳無人煙，這處破派的教堂似乎是此地唯一有人居住的地方。

　　他們穿過靠在門欄上，勉強充當大門的木板。一株枯黃的樹木橫躺在教堂前，似被狂風吹倒在地。修女站在樹前，她指向天空：「天使。」然後指尖往下，直落到樹幹上：「你。」最後再指向自己與教堂：「裡頭。」

　　Jason頭痛了起來。

　　一群約有六七名的孩子則七嘴八舌的補充他們是怎麼把Jason拖進教堂裡的，邊說還邊不忘提供感想。

　　聽完，Jason認命的嘆道：「……最近的城鎮在哪？」

　　修女給了令他無言的答案。

　　「那。」

　　Jason順著修女的方向看去，除沙漠外，還是沙漠。

　　他媽的他現在究竟在哪啊！？  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　若看慣沙漠風光，其實會覺得很無聊。Wally坐在幫忙運送物資的貨車後方，與他同車的還有一名護士和一名撿來的傷患，對方的右小腿斷了，車隊經過時，他正血肉模糊的倒在路旁。

　　地雷。在簡單處理後，護士跟他解釋這東西比毒蠍、毒蛇都來得可怕。

　　所幸的是，運送途中沒碰上什麼麻煩，幾場持槍打劫，幾次輪胎爆胎，很快控制住局面，傷亡也沒預期的慘重。過程中，Wally和幾名醫護人員交上朋友，有些語言不通，有些可勉強溝通，他們常在漫長的車程中比手畫腳的聊天，有時連一旁的傷患都被他們的笑語逗樂，一群人哈哈大笑。

　　「有你陪伴真好。」這名被撿來的少年這麼說，他年紀尚輕，幼時卻被砲彈毀去雙眼，只能看見白茫的模糊世界：「美國英雄都像你這樣嗎？難怪有那麼多人想去。」

　　Wally一愣，腦海閃過許多人影，他有些失落，卻強顏歡笑：「你很幸運，我是最有魅力的一個。」

　　「是最不顧形象的吧。」少年打趣的說，頭側向一旁：「看來你們的目的地到了。」

　　「真的嗎？」車停了，Wally探頭出去，望見領頭車正停在檢查站的正門，幾名自願幫忙的士兵正逐一檢查車廂，他轉回來，咧嘴笑道：「哇！你耳朵真靈。」

　　「羨慕吧？」少年指指耳朵，自豪的笑道。

　　沒多久，貨車再度發動，從窗口看去，Wally可見無數繡有紅十字的白帳篷坐落在營區一角。讓空氣中除沙塵味外，更多幾抹消毒水與酒精的氣息。幾名傷兵或坐或躺的窩在帳篷內，他們眼中除好奇外還有盼望，對他們來說，車隊總會代表著一些什麼，有時是食物，有時是藥品，更有時是來自遠方的想念與離開戰場的希望。

　　車停了，少年舉起手與Wally道別：「等會見。朋友。」

　　Wally握住他：「祝你手術順利。」他忽略對方的手寒冷如冰的事實，強打起精神的笑道。

　　幾名醫護人員將少年抬走了，留下一灘模糊不清的血痕。

　　Wally望著血痕，憂心不已。

　　「他會沒事的。」剛與人交接完的隨車護士──Nina拍拍Wally的肩：「我們常處理這種事。」

　　「這種──」Wally胡亂比劃一下他的小腿：「事很常發生？」

　　「十個裡有三到四個吧，久了你就知道了。」Nina撥齊亂髮，稀鬆平常的評論：「他還很年輕，如果沒有感染，會活下來的。」

　　Wally嘆口氣，他無法想像沒有腿的生活。

　　Nina拍拍他的肩，想轉移Wally注意力般的說道：「要幫我搬東西嗎？」她指向貨車裡頭幾乎堆滿的紙箱，裡頭全是各式各樣的藥品與醫療器材。

　　Wally想也不想的答應了：「當然好。」

　　「小心點，這些是玻璃──」Nina才剛抬起其中一箱，眨眼間，車後的物資已消失大半。

　　Wally靠在車棚旁，眨眨眼：「怎麼啦？」

　　Nina好氣又好笑的挑眉：「調皮鬼，別打破了。」

　　「我可是Flash，我從不打破東西。」

　　「嘿！Flash！你同伴來了，要不要去找他？」一名紅髮醫生走到車外呼喚。

　　Wally回頭，眼睛都亮了：「我晚點過去！」

　　「瞧你高興的，快去！」Nina揮揮手。

　　「但──」

　　「Henry醫生不是在嗎？他會幫忙搬的。」

　　紅髮醫生打趣的抗議：「嘿！我有這樣說嗎？」

　　「我可是女人，不使喚男人我要使喚誰？」邊說Nina邊把一整箱的點滴塞到Henry懷裡。

　　「從沒見過可以一拳打昏病人的護士。」Henry翻翻白眼，認命的開始搬貨。

　　Wally向Nina揮揮手：「我先走了，謝啦，Nina。」

　　「晚點見。」揮揮手，Nina壓在Henry身上，若有所思的說：「真是個好孩子。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　穿過略呈弧形，延著一層樓高的封鎖牆而建的營區後，WallyY在靠近大門的營帳內找到John，他本想出聲叫喚，卻沒料到對方正嚴肅的和好幾名醫生與輻射專家討論救援路線，不得不先退到營帳外，和外頭躲避艷陽的傷兵聊起天來。

　　對方剛從封鎖線內撤退，知道許多無法公開的小道消息，他邊跟Wally分享菸與巧克力邊壓低聲量，有如害怕他人聽見般的說著可信度存疑的傳聞。

　　聽說，處於爆炸中心點的城鎮全沒了，曾經生活在那的居民在核彈投下的瞬間蒸發殆盡，只留下一道難以察覺的影子。

　　聽說，由於缺乏食物，有不少災民是活活餓死。他們的屍體被其他人分食，啃得連骨頭都不剩。

　　「也許有人把屍體拖去埋了。」啃著半融化的巧克力，Wally十分理性的評論，他無法相信現在還有人吃人這種事。

　　傷兵倒也沒多反駁，他只邊啃著巧克力邊幽幽的說道：「你知道嗎？跟我說這件事的人他少了一條腿，聽說他眼睜睜看別人吃了它。」

　　Wally眨眨眼，頓時沒了食慾。

　　「你還要嗎？」傷兵指指他手上的巧克力。

　　Wally通通塞到傷兵手中：「拿去吧，我吃飽了。」

　　傷兵歡天喜地的收下了：「裡頭好像開完會了，」他以下巴示意從三三兩兩從營帳內走出的官兵與醫生，咧開了笑：「你不是要找朋友？」

　　Wally笑容燦爛的站起身：「謝謝你告訴我，晚點再聊，拜！」

　　Wally跑走了。

　　傷兵津津有味的享用巧克力，並不打算將另一件連他都不相信的傳聞說出口──聽說，天使飛翔於空，拯救將死之人──大口吞下甜點，他諷笑。說出這種話的人大概真的瘋了吧？

　　這世間，何來的天使？  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Jason決心要找到這名天使。半天下來，他快被修女口中毫無章法可言的回答煩瘋了，但對方顯然對他反感毫無所覺，仍怡然自得走到田裡忙活，試圖從貧瘠的土中獲取九人份的日常三餐。

　　「她總是這樣。」孩子群中年紀最大的Abi拉著另一名孩子(Jason目測約三歲)以結結巴巴的波斯語表示：「她沒有耳朵。」

　　Jason望著沿著床邊坐成一圈的孩子們，嚴重懷疑在修女眼中他和這些孩子其實差不到哪去：「你們從哪來的？」他聊勝於無的詢問，抱持或許能在孩子口中打聽到他位於何處的情報。

　　孩子們互相看了眼，最後仍是Abi回答：「我們一直在這。」

　　「你們父母呢？」

　　「出去後就沒回來了。」指向外頭，Abi說道：「天使也沒有找到他們。」

　　暫且忽略掉有關天使的疑惑，Jason續問：「你們睡哪？」不管怎麼看，這座教堂裡只有這間房堪稱完好。

　　Abi指向一個詭異的方向：「底下。」見Jason滿臉的困惑，她看了看其他孩童，咧開微笑：「我們帶你去看。」

　　教堂底下，別有洞天。穿過矮得幾乎趴著才爬得過去的入口，Jason在孩子的帶領下來到他們的家──一處黑暗，卻隱隱發著綠光的洞穴。

　　「我們睡在這。」站在一疊堆好的布料中，Abi指向另一個角落：「吃的在那裡。」

　　Jason順著Abi指的方向看去，最裡頭的岩架堆滿印有紅十字的麻袋，但量頂多只夠孩子們吃個三到四天，根本撐不過一星期。

　　「如果食物吃完怎麼辦？」

　　「天使會拿來。」曾瞪過Jason的男孩怯生生的說道：「我看過。」

　　蹲在男孩面前，Jason微笑：「他跟你說過話嗎？」

　　極輕的，男孩點頭：「……他說我是個好孩子。」垂著頭，他又道：「其他人都說我是個壞孩子。」

　　撫摸男孩的頭，Jason想起他的名字了，Bill，最容易被取笑的名字之一：「你能帶我去見他嗎？」

　　Abi扯扯Bill的手，不高興的說：「修女說我們不能見他。」

　　「但你知道他什麼時候會來，對吧？」

　　Abi咬唇，垂下眼眸。

　　「今晚他會來嗎？」

　　孩子們沉默了，他們互相看來看去，沒一個想說出答案。

　　Jason微笑的舉起十字架，這大概是他們會如此信任他的原因：「沒事的，我只跟他說幾句話。」

　　「會，他會來。」怯生生的，Abi回應。

　　Jason微笑：「謝謝。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　太安靜的夜晚，讓人不安。

　　高譚舊城區，市郊外的麵包工場，有幾個人起了爭執。

　　暗光中，有人倒下，有人慌張，血流一地。

　　原先的紛亂語調很快剩下兩人份的，一道慌恐，一道冷靜。

　　「把他丟到攪拌器裡。」那人說：「我們來做點特殊加工。」

　　服從比思考更為簡單的思路下，另一人照做了，仍溫熱的屍體被拖過廠房，在蒼白瓷磚地上留下一道長長的血跡。

　　兩人一路沉默，時不時以視線打量彼此，猜想是否會被對方出賣。

　　當屍體掉入攪拌機裡時，樑上突然有聲音傳出。

　　「我會選擇更好的棄屍方式。」

　　其中一人手一抖，尖叫著跑走。但他沒跑遠，一塊糖磚打昏了他。

　　另一人手持兇器──一把切麵包刀，望著黑暗的屋樑，大聲吼叫，可他威脅的對象早不在那了。

　　他消失在黑暗中，悄然的打量今晚多出的新獵物。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Damian沒打算目睹謀殺案，他只想待在屋樑上，邊等待毒品交易邊琢磨該怎麼瞞過Dick，把那顆氪石從保險櫃裡偷出來。沒錯，他是給了Dick承諾，但他不打算執行。真相永遠比承諾重要。Damian知道這點。Dick會原諒他的。

　　廠房內的叫囂還在持續，Damian不耐的翻翻白眼。依這白癡發出的聲量來看，今晚的毒品交易肯定泡湯。沒有毒販會蠢到在警車旁交易。除非──眨眨眼，Damian咧嘴微笑，除非他能說服Dick晚一點報警？在不因小失大的情況下，Dick絕對會答應他。

　　一一打滅照明，未管男人胡亂揮砍的刀子，Damian撇撇嘴，用一塊還沒解凍的奶油輕鬆料理掉他。

　　落到透亮的瓷磚地上，Damian正打算把兩名現行犯綁起來時，幾聲沉重的腳步驚起他的警覺，好些物品從黑暗中胡亂的砸向他，他一一閃避，並用勾爪盪到安全的頂樑上，試圖辨明狀況。

　　手電筒的光輝在Damian離開地面的瞬間照亮他原本站的磁磚地，同時響起的還有手槍滅聲器獨特的銳響。

　　子彈沒打中Damian，卻險險地擦破他的披風，裂了幾道口子。

　　「他去哪了？」

　　「我沒看見。」

　　待在安全的角落，Damian 瞇起眼，目前約有十幾名不明人士在底下喊叫，試圖從黑暗的廠房尋得Damian的位置。

　　十幾名大人抓一名Robin？瘋狂之舉，罪犯總是自抬身價。再度飄落到磁磚地上，Damian趁機打昏幾個沒長眼的，但他們的吶喊聲還是洩漏他的行蹤。

　　槍聲響起，此起彼落，又有幾人倒下，卻不是因為攻擊，而是行徑方向不明的跳彈。

　　無聲嘲笑對方的愚蠢，Damian飛快的在各式麵包機上竄逃著，以隨手可得的器械(有時是食物)攻擊他人。

　　似乎接到Oracle的訊息，通訊器傳來Dick焦急的嗓音：【Damian！怎麼了！？】

　　Damian想也不想的掐斷通訊，之後肯定會有一場有關於通訊器使用方法的說教，不過管他的。

　　隱藏在幽暗的角落中，Damian任憑那群無頭蒼蠅胡亂的揮舞手電筒，試圖抓到黑暗的幻影。Dick會在三分鐘內趕到。他得在那之前處理掉這群傢伙。Damian輕靠在牆壁上，背後的觸感有種異樣的凹陷感。

　　略偏頭，Damian看著後方麻袋上的標籤，咧開嘴，笑了。

　　「嘿！笨傢伙們，有本事來抓我啊！」

　　黑暗中突然冒出一聲饒是諷刺的嘲弄。所有人都看見那名穿著艷黃制服的Robin竄入存放麵粉的房間裡，他們互相看了眼，相視而笑。誰不知道那間房只有一道出入口呢？這Robin未免也太笨了。

　　紛紛拿出手槍，他們走入房間。空氣中充滿麵粉的乾燥氣味，令人不適，噴嚏連連。

　　「出來啊，小小鳥。」其中，有一名男子手指輕放在手槍板機上，得意的笑道：「老子餵你一點好吃的。」他卻沒料到聲音是從後方傳來的。

　　「留給自己吧，老頭。」站在劃破的麵粉袋旁，Damian諷刺。

　　頓時，子彈齊發，但真正驚嚇到鄰近地區居民的卻是一聲突如其來且巨大的爆裂聲響。

　　因為塵暴的關係，整間工廠都炸了。灰白的麵粉與刺鼻的焦味瀰漫在空氣中，嗆得人呼吸困難。以披風遮掩口鼻，Damian一派輕鬆的從大型麵糰攪拌器中爬出，他是唯一站著的人，其他人都倒了，但性命都還留著，他應該能免去一頓罵。

　　邊審視損傷，Damian邊開啟通訊：【Batman，我好了。】他沒發現，暗影中，有人悄然接近。

　　Dick似乎也被爆炸波及，怒吼幾乎要轟破Damian的耳膜：【你做了什麼！？】

　　Damian咧嘴而笑：【只是一點──】

　　Damian話沒完，後方突如其來的攻擊打斷他的話語。他反射性的砸出飛鏢，卻沒避開對方的攻擊。

　　Damian發覺呼吸一窒時已經來不及了，那人已掐住他的脖頸，咧開了一個扭曲且瘋狂的笑意。

　　「哈囉，小小鳥。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　或許從背後接近天使不是個好主意，但在沙漠地廣人稀又沒什麼遮蔽物的情況下，Jason也顧不了這麼多。他得離開這裡。

　　天使似乎知道Jason會來，他並沒有像孩子們所說，放下食物就離開，而是坐在剛升起的火堆旁，靜待Jason走來。

　　「你不該在這時間出來。」穿著黑衣的對方頭也不回的說著，Jason扯扯嘴角，毫不猶豫的回應：「而你也不該把我丟在這。」

　　一屁股坐在火堆旁，Jason烤著火，直勾勾地瞪著藏在兜帽下的面孔：「我該怎麼稱呼你？天使？還是Superman？」

　　「隨便你。」天使──Kal淡道，目光冷凝如石，他從身旁拿起一包衣物與私人物品遞給Jason：「這是你的東西。」

　　Kal沒有說明原因，但Jason知道，槍械、炸彈這類東西對孩子們太危險了。

　　Jason套上外套，他需要保暖。「與其還給我，不如直接把我帶回去，你該不會想把我丟在這留給Batman簽收吧？」他沒忽略提到Bruce時Kal眼中的一抹傷痛，但對方情緒消失得太快，他根本無法確認是否看走了眼。Bruce發生什麼事了？

　　Kal搖頭，否決Jason的提議：「那地方什麼都沒了，你不會想回去的。」

　　Jason眨眨眼。好吧，這解釋很多，但沒回答到他最主要的疑問。「……為何救我？」還是他該問，為何只救他？

　　Kal頭也不抬的回應：「我看到你。」

　　Jason不死心的繼續問：「其他人呢？」他瞪著Kal，暗自疑惑面前這個人真的是那名外星救難犬嗎？怎麼像Luthor製造的複製人？

　　「……他們沒活下來。」暗自嘆口氣，Kal又道：「你體內有些特別的東西讓你活著，但也造成一些無法避免的副作用。」他看向Jason的髮梢，那裡已經變成血般的艷紅。

　　「這我之後再處理。」搔搔頭，即使明瞭原因，Jason還是不會因此感謝Talia。「你不會帶我去別的地方，對吧？」

　　「目前來看，不會。」Kal起身，他一揮手，火滅了。「三天後，紅十字會的車隊會過來這。」

　　而你不再來了？Jason沒把問題問出口，相反的，他問了另一個：「你的黑衣搭檔呢？他去哪了？」Bruce不可能放任Kal變成這副模樣，太危險了，誰都說不準這名外星人會不會在下一秒毀滅世界。

　　Kal望著Jason，眼中沒有笑意，只剩槁木死灰：「他死了。」頓了頓，他又道：「我殺了他。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　在沙漠中，太陽即將升起的瞬間向來是最冷的，景色卻是Wally見過最美的。

　　站在營區外杳無人煙的一角，Wally由東方望去毫無光害的天空在他面前緩緩由黑轉藍，星辰漸暗，白雲重回視野之中。金黃曙光從遙遠的地平線乍現，燦爛一瞬，照亮世界萬物。

　　Wally特別喜歡這景色，他喜歡到會拖著不喜歡早起的John陪自己看了好幾回，然後再拉著睡眼惺忪的對方去吃剛做好的早餐。可惜的是，John前幾天去救災了，明天才回來。

　　Wally有些想念他。應該說，Wally最近越來越常想念各式各樣的東西──少年英雄們的笑聲、藍大個與老蝙蝠的鬥嘴、John悠閒坐在交誼廳看小說的模樣還有J’onn餅乾戒斷症……他想念好多事，更常常希望能一覺醒來回到從前──很忙、很累、壞蛋層出不窮，但彼此都平安的時候。

　　揉揉鼻尖，望著燦藍的天空，Wally深吸口氣，再緩緩吐出，他暗自希望，等哪天，所有事都告一段落後，他一定會拖所有人來這裡看一場日出，懷念那段回不去的曾經。

　　希望那時候藍大個回來了。Wally暗自嘆口氣，他一定會喜歡這景象。

　　抱著如此思緒，Wally走回營區。路上，他聽見孩子的哭聲。不是嚎啕大哭的那種，而是受委屈，卻得不到安慰小聲啜泣。

　　Wally尋聲跑去，他只見一名不過三歲大的小女孩，她穿著大好幾號的衣服，站在荒地中，不知所措地哭著。

　　「嗨，小女孩，怎麼啦？誰欺負你了？」Wally蹲在小女孩面前，溫柔地抹去對方的眼淚。

　　女孩抹著淚，哭得更兇了，她臉上有整片的紅腫，嘴角更是破了，說起話來模糊不清，沒有一字聽得懂，但Wally依然明白女孩的難過。

　　「妳媽媽呢？」摸著女孩的頭，Wally安撫般的詢問：「她怎麼把妳落在這了？」

　　女孩搖搖頭，不知家人所在何方，可她瘦弱的身子卻下意識地靠向Wally，似乎知道面前這名陌生人不會害她。

　　「媽媽。」女孩扯著衣襬，悲傷的呼喚：「媽媽。」

　　見女孩好不容易止住的眼淚又有潰堤的趨勢，Wally連忙提議：「嘿！我們一塊去找妳媽媽好不好？」

　　女孩點點頭，她怯生生的伸出手，似想討個擁抱：「好。」

　　Wally毫不猶豫的將女孩摟到懷中，他沒發覺她腋下的觸控式開關。

　　又有誰會發現呢？

　　轉瞬間，絢麗的紅火炸毀營區一角，造成無數人死傷。

　　其中，最令人悲痛的是美國英雄──Flash的死亡。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　在這座儼然化為廢墟的廠房中，曾經在此鬧出無數麻煩的Robin已失去了蹤跡。Dick落到扭曲變形的樑柱上，在他暗黑背影的四周灰白麵粉有如雪花般覆蓋了整間工廠，營造出一個透著悲涼氣息的世界。很漂亮，但不真實。

　　些許哀鳴從倒塌的梁柱下傳出，Dick檢查過了，全是榜上有名的罪犯，他無意將他們從磚瓦下救出，他只想找到他的Robin。

　　順著髒汙的腳印與血跡尋找Damian最後的跡象，Robin最後的步履有些凌亂，他遭到攻擊，但，是誰？細細觀察所有，Dick抬起頭，看見工廠坍塌的屋頂上，有張混著鮮血畫出的誇張笑臉。他最不想面對的現實。

　　「Oracle，」開啟通訊，Dick焦慮的說道：「幫我查半小時內離開這的所有車輛。是。我看到了。是Joker。」嘆口氣，Dick咬唇，努力祈禱Damian的運氣會比Jason好上許多。

　　「他帶走了他。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　帶著藥味的苦水凍醒了Damian，他眨眨眼，咳出喉中的鮮血。沿著額頭滑下的鹽水刺痛他的眼，讓他一時看不清自己身在何處，但被懸吊在半空中，只有腳尖勉強能碰到地面這點卻是無庸置疑的。

　　暗自轉動被束縛的雙手，Damian耳旁響起細微的金屬聲響，鎖鏈纏得很緊，幾乎讓雙手沒了知覺，但手套還在，他會想辦法逃──燈光乍現，一隻手緊抓住Damian的下巴，硬逼他抬起頭，看著頂頭刺眼的白光與背對燈光的瘋狂。

　　「嗨，Robin，該是起床的時候啦！」

　　近距離看見那張有著低劣香味的扭曲笑臉實在不是什麼好體驗，但Damian只是瞇了瞇眼，不打算給Joker任何他想要的恐懼。

　　Joker咧開嘴，笑了：「好眼神，我喜歡。」他甩開Damian下巴，反手給男孩一巴掌：「但我更喜歡染血的小鳥。」

　　Damian吐出鮮血與碎牙，他瞪著隨興坐在他面前的Joker，暗自猜想身在何方。目前他只見長條的鐵櫃裹著四方的空間，不知名的管線繞著牆壁行走，最後匯集到出風口。也許是冷凍貨櫃。活活凍死？Joker的把戲絕對沒這麼簡單……

　　「別這麼嚴肅嘛，我們來聊聊天如何？」Joker一手拎著槍，一手托著下巴，若有所思的打量Damian：「你知道嗎，我一直很好奇，為何Batman不再帶Robin出來玩了？」似乎覺得沒表達出自己想要的意思，他砸砸嘴，又道：「我是說，他是這麼喜歡你們，為何最近變了？因為旁邊多出一個外星人？還是蝙蝠洞滿了，容不下另一隻呱噪的鳥兒？」

　　Damian咳著嗽，他知道不能挑釁對方，但他忍不住：「你就想到死吧。」

　　Joker撇撇嘴，一槍打在Damian大腿上：「Batman沒教你長輩說話時不能插嘴嗎？」

　　忍著痛，Damian瞪著Joker：「去死吧。」

　　Joker嘆口氣，又送給Damian一槍，這次子彈擦過大腿，血流得很多，但並不致命。

　　Damian死命咬著口腔內側，隱忍痛楚，他嚐到血味，那比想像中苦澀，可哭鬧只會讓對方更樂於施虐。

　　「你真不討人喜歡，上一個至少還有點反應。」Joker咂著舌，戴著深紫手套的指尖撫著唇，抹花上頭的紅，乍看下，那景象竟有幾分滑稽：「我剛說到哪了？喔、對了！為什麼Batman不帶你出來了？你知道嗎？這問題困擾我好久。但有天，我突然明白了！」睜大眼，他吃吃的笑了：「不是他不需要小鳥兒了，而是他不需要你！」

　　如果可以，他下次一定要把Joker的嘴縫起來！發自內心賭咒著，Damian慢慢扭轉起手腕。他不能發出太大的聲響，Joker距離太近，他會聽到。

　　「真是奇怪啊，不是嗎？」Joker直勾勾的盯著Damian，眼中毫無笑意：「為什麼總有隻煩人小鳥跟在旁邊的蝙蝠居然放棄這件事了？為什麼？你有什麼特別的？」扯著嘴角，他冷笑：「還是說，你是他不要的廢物？」

　　Joker聳聳肩，無所謂的揮揮手：「別難過，他一直都是這樣，不需要的東西就丟掉，像上次的小鳥一樣……我有說過他是怎麼被送到我面前的嗎？」

　　Joker誇張的眨眨眼，陶醉的笑著：「那真是好大一份禮物啊，我超喜歡的！」目光轉回Damian時，Joker臉一皺，嫌惡的搖頭：「但你！不、你不是禮物。」他捏住Damian的臉頰，先是像在挑剔什麼似的搖了搖，隨即又像會髒了自己手般，很快的放開。

　　「你只是個垃圾，我不喜歡垃圾！」Joker突然聲調一沉，低啞得彷彿噩夢：「但垃圾、垃圾總有些用處。」

　　Joker猛然捧起Damian的臉，咧嘴笑了：「小小鳥啊，你說，我若把你殺了的話，Batman會怎麼感謝我呢？」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Jason自睡眠中驚醒，夢境的殘像讓他噁心，但更多的是茫然無助的感受。遮著臉，他捲縮在薄毯中，嘗試忘卻翻騰的憤怒。窗外傳來孩童的笑語，他們正在收集柴火，以便夜晚所需，雖然Jason壓根不認為蘊含少量氪石的地下洞穴會有多冷。

　　一塊冰涼的物體落到Jason手臂上，安撫般的提醒現實，他不在那了。張開眼，Jason望著胸前的十字架，他扭開耶穌的頭，露出底下的小機關，一個隱藏的，開關由他調控的GPS，出於Dick之手。

　　Jason會收下它是因為對方保證(還拉上Tim)說Bruce絕對不知道有這東西。雖然那位地球上最厲害的偵探究竟知不知道還是未知數，但Jason似乎不需要提防了。

　　輕撫十字架上冰冷的雕花，昨晚Kal的坦承讓Jason感到煩燥，那也許是部分的事實，Bruce的確死了，但不是根本快成為活死人的外星人幹的，對方沒有殺人者的眼神，不像他。

　　咬咬唇，望著目前唯一透露出自己身在何方的機關，Jason煩躁的嘆口氣，他一定是瘋了才會這樣做。

　　極輕的，Jason開啟GPS，暗自希望那名殺千刀的死小孩不會跟過來。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　暗沉的密雲中，有明亮的燈光高掛於空，那是隻黑暗的蝙蝠，象徵希望的光影，也代表著苦難。

　　今晚，市區各處出現大量的有毒物質，它混在麵包中，隨著水酒進入人體。起初，中毒者不會有任何異樣，但隨著時間增長，一抹代表恐懼的笑容會緩緩爬上食用者面部，讓受害者在狂笑中痙攣死去。

　　各式求助的電話幾乎佔滿報案專線，有些哭求著救助，有些歇斯底里，更有些是以無法挽救的死亡作收。醫院對從未見過的毒物毫無對策，他們所能做的，只能減緩症狀，並在笑聲中為病患蓋上象徵死亡的白布。

　　警察總局屋頂，Gordon拉起衣領，獨自站在寒風中，暗自希望懷中的東西不過是另一場過分的惡作劇，而非無法挽回的血腥。可這想望在他見著Batman蹲於石像鬼旁，幾乎失去往日的冷靜的模樣時宣告破滅。

　　「你要的解藥。」Batman拋出兩份被油布包裹的物品，轉身就走，他無心和以往一樣與Gordon閒話家常：「其餘交給你了。」

　　Gordon收下布包，卻沒打算離去：「這不是我叫你來的原因。」

　　Batman看著他，他蒼藍的眼中佈滿血絲。

　　沒等Batman提問，Gordon從懷中掏出一捲早淘汰的卡式錄影帶：「我收到這個。」他將東西舉高，讓Batman看清楚：「Joker寄給我的。」

　　「你看過內容了？」Dick腦海閃過無數的畫面，大多有關於死亡與破敗的血腥，他最不想見到的東西。

　　Gordon嘆道：「你的男孩快死了，我想。」

　　有一瞬間。Dick幾乎嗅著空氣中的血腥，那埋藏在記憶裡的死亡：「──給我！」他伸出手，暴躁的低狺。

　　Gordon卻立刻將錄影帶拿遠：「Batman，我需要你冷靜下來，我不想明天看見你跟Robin出現在停屍間裡。」更不想見到另一名Batman發狂的模樣。

　　Dick瞪著Gordon。他是如此不悅，差點出手搶奪對方手中之物，但最終，他冷靜下來了。

　　「你不會的。」嘆口氣，Dick伸出手：「給我吧。」

　　交出錄影帶的同時，Gordon的手機響了，Dick也接到Oracle的通知，而對方告知他一件難以相信的事──剛才，幾乎是同時間，市區發生十三場搶案，一群武裝小丑各自以不同方式打劫三家銀行、七家夜總會與六家賭場，其中兩家已經得手，現場彌漫毒氣，死傷無法計數。

　　「──我馬上下去！」Gordon匆忙掛斷電話，正打算轉頭通知Batman時，對方早走了，頂樓只剩下他一人獨自面對樓頂的陣陣寒風。

　　這將是漫長的一夜。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　所有人都走了。

　　Damian不認為Joker突如其來的『不想被垃圾髒了手』這話是出於善心，那瘋子從不做對自己有害之事。墊起腳，將右手腕的鎖鏈纏了兩圈，接下來的事他做太多次了，多到Alfred常以哀傷的目光處理他滿手斑駁的淤痕。

　　將拇指握到拳頭中，Damian猛然使力，耳旁傳來脆響。

　　這沒什麼。Damian咬唇，以極快的速度掙脫束縛，諷刺的想。他早習慣脫臼的痛。

　　甩去手腕上的污血，另隻手Damian沒有用相同方式處理，總得留一隻正常的手做事。

　　五分鐘後，Damian摔到地上，大腿的傷口撞裂了，他不在乎，自由的感覺真好。

　　爬起身，Damian觀察最近的光源，這才發覺門並非半掩，而是焊死在門板上，獨留一道小小的縫隙，從中看去，只見夜深，月光透過隙縫，成為室內唯一的光線。

　　Damian沒打算接近。天知道Joker會玩什麼花樣。他輕敲牆壁，傾聽傳回的厚實聲響，研判鐵櫃只是一層假象，裡頭全是實心的，說不一定還灌滿水泥。該死的Joker。

　　席地而坐，Damian脫下鞋子，從鞋底的夾層中掏出幾樣小東西──Joker的手下把他身上所有東西都搜走了，但他們忘記脫他鞋子，最大的錯誤──一把小刀、一捲細鐵絲、還有一塊黃色炸藥，Damian僅有之物。

　　Damian沒考慮太多，他先處理仍在冒血的傷口，包紮完大腿後，再把手傷固定好，然後將目光轉到冷氣口，不管Joker是否打算把他關在這當餌，他都不打算坐以待斃。

　　希望Dick沒蠢到跟Joker談判。Damian爬進通氣口時，他沒好氣的想。他實在太心軟了。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　錄影帶並不清楚，只能勉強辨明誰在流血，誰又在狂笑。

　　畫面中，Robin捲曲在狹小的角落，他縮成一團，徒勞無功的想保護自己。

　　Joker卻毫不留情的攻擊他，讓鮮血四濺，模糊了鏡頭。

　　Barbara過好久才認出影像中的人是誰，她不敢相信，心中憤怒遠大於悲傷，但還是鎮定的將分析結果轉告給Dick。一旁的監控螢幕上，象徵警報的紅點正逐漸減少，她很清楚是誰做的，警方不會有這麼高的效率。

　　Barbara沒半點同情的想，他們惹錯人了。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　高譚的夜景是美麗的。它不像大都會般輝煌，卻像星辰，以點點瑩光，點綴出如天上星夜般的燦爛。Dick站在高樓頂端，他望著夜深，各色燈火映照在他身上，染亮夜晚的黑，色澤幽暗的披風隨風擺盪，宛若與風嬉戲。

　　「是嗎？謝謝妳，Oracle。」結束通訊，Dick轉頭，披風滑過滿是灰塵的屋頂，他目光轉到懸掛在高樓間的龐大物體，偏了偏頭：「有人想說了嗎？」

　　那團物體──被鋼絲綑在一起的男人們依然選擇沉默，他們看著底下的街景，那些微小如螞蟻般的行人並沒有發現他們的存在。

　　「好吧，這是你們逼我的。」Dick取出蝙蝠鏢，他曾和Bruce一塊打磨這些東西，確保銳利如新，他懷念那段日子，那是多麼久以前的曾經。

　　「真的沒人知道？」鏢尖停在鋼絲上，Dick看見所有人的驚恐，汗水模糊他們臉上誇張的化妝，但依然沒有人出聲。

　　Dick指尖微動，鋼線斷了。一失去支撐，男人們立刻往下墜落，他們尖叫著，徒勞無功的想揮舞被綁死的四肢來求得一絲生存的希望，心中卻知，自己死定了。

　　即將落到地面時，有道勾爪與鋼線一同將他們拉回半空中。Batman冷峻的面容再度出現在他們身旁，他看著他們，目光沒透出任何憐憫：「你知道嗎？我手很痠了。」異於另一道聲線的低啞嗓音詢問：「真的沒有人知道Robin在那？」他聽見啜泣，他聽見低吼，他也聽見咒罵，但他依然沒聽見想要的答案：「好吧，」

　　Dick嘆道，鏢尖再度落到鋼線上：「你們到地獄和其他人相見吧。」

　　「你不能這樣做！」突然，有人大吼：「Batman不殺人！」聲音並沒有表達出他的憤怒，而是恐懼，無窮無盡的恐懼。

　　Dick笑了：「我不是他。」

　　暗啞著聲，Dick再度劃斷鋼絲：「他死了，你們沒聽說嗎？」

　　警車趕來時，這群忙碌整夜的警察們除夜總會裡的屍體外，還得處理精神崩潰的瘋子──一群搶劫犯被吊在離地不過數尺的半空中，又哭又叫，眼淚與尿液混著一團，散發臭氣。領頭的Gordon揮揮手，示意待命的S.W.A.T離開。

　　這裡有人處理過了。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Damian爬到通風口的轉角時才發覺狀況不對，有水漫過他腳旁，其味混著消毒水與腐肉，宛如停屍間揮散不去的惡臭。

　　抬起頭，Damian望著唯一的出路──頂上的通風口，目測高度約有二十呎。如果大腿沒受傷，他很快就爬出去了，但……Damian用力搥了牆壁一拳，仍是實心的回響。

　　該不該往上爬？Damian瞪著飛快漫到腳踝的水面，那混濁的墨綠色澤令他噁心。要死他也不想死在這種地方。

　　將脫臼的大拇指接回，Damian用殘餘的披風繞兩圈固定手指，他雙手搭在壁面，嘗試性的往上爬。過程比他想像中簡單，但在爬了快十來呎時，Damian手一滑，他瞬間跌回如今漫到胸膛的水中，掌心被粗糙的牆壁磨得血肉模糊。

　　「FUCK！」甩甩手，Damian想甩去掌心火辣的疼痛感，他這次運氣好，傷口沒磨得見骨，可下一次他就不知道了。

　　Damian重新固定好掌心的繃帶，鮮血緩緩延著他指尖落在水中，渲染出暗紫般的紅。

　　咬咬唇，Damian再度抬頭看向難以觸及的出口，心知目前他有兩個選擇，和水一塊浮出或是自己爬出去──一個噁心到死，一個流血至死，Joker真他媽的好品味。

　　自暴自棄的用頭輕敲金屬鑄融成的通道，Damian聽著回傳的厚實聲響，突然想起一件事──成功率不高，但可以嘗試的第三個方案。

　　希望能成。掏出懷中的黃色炸藥與鐵絲，Damian不悅的撇嘴。如果不成功，他做鬼也會煩死Drake。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　今晚，蝙蝠洞有名預料之外的訪客，他帶來意想不到了禮物，讓Alfred雖忙進忙出的，心裡卻歡喜不已。所幸，訪客要求的不多，他選定一個位置後，便坐在上頭，貌似疲憊的閉上了眼，而Alfred也無心打擾，他仍為對方帶來的禮物忙碌著，不停東弄西橋，一直到午夜後，他才有空進到蝙蝠洞，與Barbara討論之後的事。

　　Alfred走近電腦桌時，他發覺有東西在動──那是個有著蘋果外型的警示器，它不停以規律的頻率震動著，像是在打無法理解的密碼。

　　Alfred知道這代表什麼，只是，他相當意外對方會啟動它。

　　在幾番考量下，Alfred轉而連絡另一名蝙蝠洞的居住者。希望這代表著好事。他忍不住的想，Bruce少爺的兒子們好久沒聚在一塊了。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　正午剛過，中東特有的炎熱氣候熱得Tim不想出門，他也不想耗費精力在漫無目的的搜尋上，打算先以街頭傳聞著手。Jason反追蹤的功力他是知道的，光是查出對方最後的落腳點，他費了好一番功夫。

　　接到Alfred傳來通知時，Tim臉色先微妙了一會，無奈的想他們到底有多少事瞞得住Bruce，然後才認真考慮起究竟是什麼事讓從不求救的Jason打開那個他和Damian賭到了世界末日也不會打開的GPS。

　　應該不是想找Dick(Jason找他的方法可多了)。下了如此斷定，Tim翻個白眼，開始追蹤Jason的所在地。訊號並沒有想像中強烈，很微弱，像被什麼影響般，時有時無，但Tim還是找到了，地點令他相當的意外。

　　瞪著螢幕上隱約閃現的亮點，Tim撫唇，心想Jason到底去核爆中心點做什麼？老天！這肯定不會是什麼好事。

　　嘆口氣，Tim打開通訊器，Kon正在旅館房間安慰哭得唏哩嘩啦的Bart。如果可以，他實在不想把Bart拖到Wally死亡的地方去。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　暗影飄落，黑夜落在廢水處理廠一角，悄然觀望。Dick沒看見任何異常，更無尋到瘋狂笑語的蹤跡，可那群現在應落到Gordon手中的小丑們只知道這一個地方──他們的出發處以及最後見著Robin的地點。

　　有名抹著大濃妝的瘋子曾在Dick打昏他前與同夥提到他該跟某隻小鳥好好樂一樂再出門，說不定能討點好運。Dick可從不知道跟Damian接觸的罪犯有何好運可言，他下手可是一點也不留情。

　　而在處理完那名不自量力的小丑後，Dick不小心把對方丟到下水道，讓Killer Croc好好玩了一場。他討厭Joker的小丑們。

　　再度落到鄰近的大樓樓頂，Dick小心翼翼的探查著，卻只有夜風的呼嘯與他相伴，熱感應系統也呈現黑暗般的空白。正當他打算進到廠內好好尋找一番時，眼角有什麼吸引住他的視線，那是個排水口，設置在屋頂一角，外型毫無異狀，卻有廢水無止盡的泉湧而出，濕了一地的灰暗。

　　Dick遲疑的走近。也許是個陷阱？他推論，或是Joker的新把戲──可這些念頭全在他看見有手指從水底下緊抓住排水孔交錯卻焊死的細小孔洞時，被他丟到九霄雲外去。

　　那是Damian的手。不知從哪來的確信，Dick一眼認出那蒼白如瀕死的指尖屬於才十來歲的男孩，他飛快衝向排水孔，可汙水與大量腐臭垃圾遮掩住Dick的視線，他看不見對方，他唯一能感覺到只有男孩緊抓住自己手指的力量。

　　「Robin！」Dick邊呼喚邊掏出腰帶的小型炸藥：「離開水面，我得──」

　　「需要幫忙嗎？」

　　有道尖銳且嘶啞的嗓音從Dick身後傳來，隨之而來的還有一陣突如其來的冷風。Dick沒來得及閃開，對方砸來的單拐幾乎砸爛他頭上的防具。

　　劇烈的疼痛與黑暗讓Dick頓時眼冒金星，無法看清來者的身分，但他已從沙啞的笑聲與噁心的黏膩香氣判斷出來者：「Joker。」

　　「哇喔！沒想到你還醒著，我喜歡。」Joker拄著灌鐵的單拐，咧嘴笑道：「你的小鳥就沒那麼討人喜歡了，他根本是個壞孩子。」砸砸嘴，他目光瞥向排水口：「壞孩子得接受懲罰。」

　　「閉嘴。」撐起身，Dick還在暈，他根本看不清Joker的身影。

　　Joker似乎無意攻擊，他在Dick身旁繞著圈子，以嘲弄的微笑看著Dick掙扎。

　　每次，Joker都在Dick快站起身時甩出單拐，逼他不得不離開排水口，任由Joker佔據他原本的位置。

　　「離開那裡！」Dick氣憤的大吼。

　　Joker咧嘴一笑，單拐用力砸到排水孔上，手指消失了，濁水逐漸混著血紅。

　　「為什麼？」Joker咧嘴一笑：「你在擔心你的小Robin？有什麼好擔心的？他只是個孩子，孩子泡泡水，並沒有什麼──」

　　Joker話沒說完，他腳邊突如其來的爆炸將他整個人推到樓頂的另一邊，摔得鼻青臉腫。

　　Dick無心理會Joker，他直衝向排水口。原本焊死的柵欄已被炸開，垃圾與腐水泉湧而出，他卻沒見到Damian。

　　「Robin？」Dick大吼著，半個身子隨即沒入水中，想在能見度極低的環境下找到對方。他知道Damian最長能憋將近二十分鐘的氣，可是他卻無法推估對方到底在水中待了──水中突然傳來拉力，有人緊抓住Dick的手。

　　Dick嘗試性的往外拉，對方卻分毫不動。

　　「Robin！？」半嗆著水，Dick吼道，抓著他的力道更強了，他的雙手被緊緊抓住，硬往水裡拉去。

　　「遇到麻煩了？」Joker壓著腰，緩慢的從屋頂另一頭走來：「下去啊，冒牌貨，」他用力踹著Dick的背，尖聲大笑：「和你的小鳥一塊作伴！」

　　Dick墜入水中，在混濁發綠的水下，他看見另一抹詭異的微笑──穿著Robin制服，戴著水肺的Harley正抓著他，手中有著隱約發亮的鐵鍊。

　　『下來吧。』

　　Dick看見對方眼睛閃著燦爛的光輝。

　　『我正等著你。』

　　「不──」

　　突然，另一場爆炸震動了整棟建築。汙水管因此破了個大洞，原本困擾Dick的汙水迅速被排出，Harley也因失去水的浮力而和Dick一起墜落到管道底部，成為他的肉墊。

　　Dick並沒有理會身下哀哀喊疼的Harley，他甩出勾爪，將自己拉回樓頂。

　　屋頂另一邊被炸出一個大洞，無數汙水正從洞口湧出，與大量的垃圾灌滿一樓加蓋的天台，而其中有一團很像巨型髒抹布的物體吸引住Dick的視線。

　　「Damian！！！」Dick想都沒想的跳了下去，他跪在Damian身旁，急忙做了幾個循環的CPR。Damian嗆咳的吐水聲對他而言有如天籟般美好。

　　將男孩摟在懷中，Dick放鬆的嘆出一口氣。

　　Damian張開眼，臉色蒼白的要命：「……什麼拖了你這麼久？」

　　Dick笑了，今晚第一次：「你知道的，一言難盡。」

　　「閉嘴。」Damian無力的翻個白眼，身子卻更往Dick懷裡靠近，他需要溫暖，而Dick的體溫感覺相當不錯。

　　忽如，暗影從後壟罩著Dick，他沒回頭，他知道──

　　「退後，Joker。」隨著金屬敲擊聲響起的還有Gordon的命令，他手上的槍正舉得筆直：「我可沒有殺人的禁令。」

　　「你真是一點都開不起玩笑，Gordon。」Joker故作無辜的舉起雙手，回頭笑看Gordon：「你的女兒好嗎？」

　　「把他帶走。」Gordon身後的S.W.A.T蜂擁而上，沒人理會一旁的Batman與他的Robin，他們都知道，Joker才是最大的威脅。

　　而在Gordon轉頭的瞬間，他們也走了，消失得無聲無息，彷彿天光揮去暗影。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　等到在距離核爆封鎖線最近的城鎮中安定下來後，Tim才開啟通訊器與蝙蝠洞聯絡。在上一次的通訊中，Alfred簡短的向他告知高譚現今的狀況，也承諾若有需要，會立刻請他回來處理。

　　Alfred一直沒傳來通知，Tim也信任老者的判斷，沒傳訊確認。可在即將進入封鎖線的前一個晚上，他基於安全考量，還是連絡了蝙蝠洞，確認一切安好。

　　Dick頂著黑眼圈的臉是Tim第一個見著的東西，再來便是後方半透明的簾幕與其中的病床。

　　「那上頭的是我看見的那個人嗎？」挑著眉，Tim打趣道。原來死小孩也會有這麼一天。「忙碌的一夜，嗯？」

　　【我沒事。如果你想知道的話。】打著哈欠，Dick無精打采的說：【Damian比較嚴重，他有三個星期──】

　　【兩個星期！】顯然精力充沛的Damian不顧傷勢，他鯉魚打挺般撐起身，在病床上大聲抗議：【Drake你少──】

　　【Alfred說三個星期！】Dick回頭大吼：【躺回去！】

　　【虐待！！！】Damian完全無視正在出血的傷口，孩子氣般的踹著床板：【我不要被綁在床上！】

　　Dick毫不留情的回吼：【你再抗議我就請Alfred下來！】

　　【你每次都拿Alfred欺負我！這不公平！！！】

　　Tim眉挑得更高：「我錯過什麼好玩的嗎？」死小孩怎麼轉性了？

　　【沒事。就──該死的Joker和他的室友……】暗自低咕幾句惡語，Dick翻個白眼，沒再理會Damian的咒罵，轉頭與Tim討論正事：【Damian會沒事的。你找到Jason了？】

　　「還沒。」Tim照實說，「他在封鎖區裡，晚上才能混進去。」這也是Tim如此忙碌的原因，混進軍方駐守的災區可不是啥簡單的工作。

　　【小心點，聽說裡頭很亂。】人吃人的傳言層出不窮，而且開戰的訊息已傳到此地，越來越多的軍隊進駐，醫療團被迫撤離，一方面為了安全，另一方面則是被嫌礙事。敲敲鍵盤，Dick突然像想起什麼事般，咧開了笑：【找到他的話，記得盡快回來，Alfred想對我們說一件事。】

　　Tim嘆口氣：「如果是遺產分配的話我能不能逃過這一部分？」

　　【絕對不是。】Dick笑得更開。

　　Dick笑得太高興了，令Tim起了疑心，他撫唇，試探性的尋問：「你該不會是在暗示『那件事』又發生了？」

　　【你回來就知道了。】Dick賣關子的笑著，他身後，Damian正表演出令人驚嘆的脫逃技巧。

　　「我需要跟你說……」Tim目光飄向Dick後方。

　　Dick無奈的嘆口氣：【我聽到了。】

　　「加油！好哥哥。」

　　【哈哈哈。】Dick乾巴巴的笑著。

　　視訊最後停在Dick回頭怒吼【──Damian！】的瞬間，娛樂性頗高。Tim幾經思量下，決定要把它剪成聖誕節的特別視訊，光想到皮小孩之後的表情就夠值回票價了。

　　乓地一聲，木板門被踢開了，Bart抱著滿懷的食物衝進來：「Tim！你知道我聽到什麼嗎？有天使耶！這裡居然有天使！」

　　眨眨眼，望著好不容易恢復精神的好友，Tim微笑：「什麼傳言？」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　有關天使的謠傳傳遍災區。

　　據說，他會指引傷者去醫療所或陪伴他們走最後一程。

　　據說，他為曝屍荒野的屍體送終，路旁隆起的泥土都是亡者的長眠之地。

　　據說，他在夜中徘徊，守護生者，為人們求得一夜的安眠。

　　但這些都只是傳說，因看過天使的人都死了，沒人說得清天使究竟長得如何？

　　也許他很美，也許他很高，可人們都說，他有雙悲傷的眼。

　　沒人想過，天使為何悲傷，也沒有人有機會問出口。

　　也許，是因為人類的愚蠢。

　　也許，是因滿地的鮮血，也許，也許，好多的也許，但從沒有人知曉真正的原因。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　傍晚，Kal在一處倒塌的廢墟中找到一名年輕人，他全身發紅潰爛，下半身卡在水泥磚瓦下，早壓成稀泥，可他雙眼卻依然清明，他不想放棄存活的希望。

　　Kal帶了水餵他，年輕人乾裂的唇飢渴地嚥下所有。

　　「……你真是個好人。」年輕人虛弱的說，他抓著Kal的手，輕聲的訴說這裡曾有的美好──他的家鄉、他慈祥的母親、他喜歡，卻沒有勇氣開口告白的姑娘──他說了好多好多，說到最後，他的眼淚緩緩從眼眶中滲出，濡濕了佈滿塵土的髮。

　　「謝謝你。」最後，年輕人說：「謝謝你陪我。」

　　Kal苦笑，他沒有回應，但他卻握緊年輕人的手，直到死亡的陰冷包裹住遺體時，才放了開。

　　當闔上年輕人的眼，Kal淡然的說：「不，我不是。」

　　此時，他才聽見了槍響。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　這真是Jason最倒楣的一星期。Dick沒有回應，天使又當他不存在，修女(後來他才知道她叫做Isa)自從看見他某次不小心跌坐在床上後，就再也不把農活交給他，每天都自個跑到田裡忙活。

　　「你‧不可以。」

　　今天，修女帶一些孩子外出尋找食物時，她裝出嚴肅的表情，指著Jason鼻尖說道。

　　Jason除翻白眼外不知道還能有什麼反應，跟在他身旁的Abi則以跟修女同樣的表情向對方保證她會看好Jason，可沒多久便窩在Jason身旁，跟Bill睡成一團。

　　真可愛的看守者。戳了戳拉著自個褲管睡覺的Abi，Jason嘆口氣。今天早上開始，他感覺有點噁心，沒有嚴重到嘔吐，皮膚也沒有出現潰爛的紅斑。或許是水土不服？但在輻射量如此高的地區，他不敢肯定。

　　Abi睡得很淺，時常會突然張開眼睛，茫然的盯著Jason看，再緩緩睡去。

　　Jason也曾有過這時候，他很清楚為何如此：「嘿，去洞穴裡睡。」他輕拍女孩肩頭，嘗試將她送到比較有安全感的地方：「我會看著。」

　　「不要。」搖著頭，女孩抓緊Jason的褲管：「我想睡在這，Bill也是。」她邊說邊打哈欠，原本睡在她旁邊的Bill也睜開眼，一臉不安。

　　Jason翻個白眼：「我得到外頭修理東西，你們到底下去睡，行嗎？」

　　「不要！」

　　「………」Jason真想撞牆，Dick處理那死小鬼時會不會也是這種心情？「好吧，我們一起到底下睡？」

　　Jason抱起昏昏欲睡的女孩，決心把這兩個小鬼丟到底下去後就上來保養槍械。

　　他沒聽見那聲槍響，他們所有人都是。

　　當Jason察覺到危險時，他已被Abi的血濺得滿臉，Bill的尖叫更驚醒他沉睡許久的危機感，反身臥倒在石製的床旁，但無論他的動作再怎麼快，對女孩來說，都太晚了，她的後腦勺被子彈貫穿，當場死亡。

　　Bill被Jason護到身下，險險躲過第二槍。Jason右手臂因此留下一道火辣辣的傷口，血流不止。

　　Bill望著Jason的傷，臉一皺，淚水聚集在眼眶，即將爆發。

　　Jason低喝：「不准哭！去底下！」

　　忍著眼淚，Bill抓著Jason衣角，堅決的搖搖頭。

　　Jason嘆口氣，他粗魯的將男孩扔入地道中，再蓋上木板與地毯。地毯掩去男孩的尖叫聲，也許他會活下去。但Jason、Jason就不敢為自己保證了。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　原本，Tim沒打算這麼做的。可Bart依然自告奮勇的表示他願意掩護他們，讓戒備森嚴的基地將注意力全放在自己身上，方便Kon帶著Tim潛入災區。

　　「這太危險了。」Tim不打算贊同這樣的計畫，可Kon顯然有不同的意見：「我們能試試看，畢竟Bart能說他是要來跟Flash道別。」

　　Tim瞪了Kon一眼。Kon搔搔頭，不明究理，反倒是Bart毫不在乎的咧開了笑：「就這樣決定了？」

　　「但──」把屍體狀況很糟這類的句子吞回肚中，Tim看得出Bart是認真的，他並不打算給他拒絕的權力，萬般無奈下，Tim嘆口氣：「好吧。」

　　「幾點出發？」

　　「下午四點，我和Kon會在你作好準備後出發。」

　　「四點……那簡單。」搓搓鼻，Bart咧嘴笑道：「別擔心，你們絕對不會被抓到的。」

　　如今，Bart的承諾如言在耳，對方確實引發一陣不小的騷動──Tim甚至見到Green Lantern特有的瑩綠光輝在天邊一閃而過──Kon也依照計畫，平安將他送入災區。

　　可輻射徹底影響Tim的器材，讓代表著Jason的亮點一明一暗著，難以辨認方位，更讓他們繞許久的路，白白耗費許多時間。

　　天色已暗，望著天際逐漸出現的星辰，Tim煩躁的嘆口氣。

　　此時，Kon聽見了槍響。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　早在大腦理解視覺看見的影像時，那枝箭已貫穿青年的胸膛，在眾人眼中留下一抹暗紅色的亮影。

　　Kal認得那把弓，只是擁有它的人已不再是紅髮青年，而是名衣衫不整的暴民，他粗啞的笑著，為射中目標而沾沾自喜。而當他回神，發覺得射出第二箭預防獵物反擊時，Jason已送了他回禮──子彈從他大張的嘴中竄入，精準的破壞路途上所有，最終在地面留下一灘混著腦漿的稀泥。

　　見四周再無站著的人，搖晃著身子，Jason倒下了。可他沒有倒在血泊混成的泥漿中，他倒在一個懷中──那人有著溫暖的體溫，令他昏昏欲睡。

　　「……什麼耗了你這麼久？」

　　Jason想推開Kal，手卻使不上力，從他胸口湧出的鮮血浸透Kal破敗到全黑的衣服，熱燙得連他自己都不相信。

　　他想說，他自己一個人處理掉一個集團，很厲害，對吧？

　　他想說，那個叫做Bill的死小鬼還在岩洞裡，他肯定哭成花臉貓。

　　他想說──不管Jason想說什麼，這些話都隨著胸口的血液一同流失，只剩下模糊的印象與空洞的單詞，但有什麼抓住他的心思，那是名女孩，她拄著拐杖，一步一步的領著孩子們往外頭走去。

　　「Isa……」

　　「別說話。」連忙以熱視線截斷Jason胸前的箭羽，Kal不敢將其餘的箭矢拔出：「我帶你去醫療站，他們會……」他們會如何？Kal沒說完整句話，他心知不管現今醫療技術有多發達，都無法救助一名心臟全毀的人類。

　　「不。」艱難的，Jason從喉嚨中擠出聲音：「修女跟小鬼頭們出去了。你得──」

　　「晚點。」Kal毫不猶豫的否決。他得救他，他無法再接受任何一個Wayne──

　　Jason一把抓住Kal衣領，目光灼然：「我叫你去找修女！」他推開Kal，頹然坐倒在地：「別為死人停留，你這蠢貨！」

　　Kal走了。

　　Jason沒看見他離去的身影，他望著虛空，那裡有個人張開雙手，緩緩將他抱擁。

　　…父親。

　　Jason閉上眼，極輕的，嘆出最後一口氣。

　　……你會為我感到驕傲嗎？  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　荒地中，有火燃燒。乾啞的肉體拍打聲，肉在火邊熾烤的輕響，死寂盤據在這些人眼中，除黑暗外，什麼都映照不出。他們是核災的倖存者，卻不是好的那種，輻射毀壞他們曾有的道德標準，讓他們眼中的一切都只剩下吃與不吃的差別。

　　「下一個換我。」突如，有人說道，他裹著破爛的碎布，捲縮在火旁。

　　「這婊子死了。」仍操著屍體的男人回應，他們抓到這女孩時，不小心失手掐死了她，但屍體仍溫，總能用來發洩。

　　「還有溫度，不是嗎？」男人咧嘴笑了：「說不定還熱得能吃吶。」

　　「記得留乳房給我。」坐在最遠的那個人咬著生肉，血滴在砂地上，黯淡莫名。他丟出骨頭，意猶未盡的舔舔手指：「果然是孩子的肉好吃。」幾顆孩子的頭顱并排在他旁邊，與內臟混成一團。

　　「別吃完了，Adam他們還沒回來。」男子抽出宣洩完的慾望，低聲罵道。

　　聽者聳聳肩：「說不定他們吃得比我們還好吶，擔心什麼？」

　　沒人發覺黑衣男子是什麼時候出現的，他就像黑夜，突然降臨在眾人之中，如此安靜，如此沉寂。

　　男人們都嚇著了，他們拿出手槍，恐嚇般的指著他，胡亂喊著威脅的話語。

　　那人卻像沒聽見般，他目光淡然掃過孩童的頭顱、被獵刀貫穿在地的修女以及那鍋正在煮的肉糜。

　　極輕的，男人們聽見一聲嘆息。

　　下個瞬間，一個人的頭飛了出去，落地時已成稀泥。

　　剩餘的兩人互看了眼，他們胡亂的朝男人射擊，卻不知，即使如此，也無法逃過死亡的命運。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Tim來到此地時，事情都已結束。

　　火堆旁只站著一個男人，他渾身黑沉，染滿汙血。

　　Tim認得他，卻不認得對方的神情，那人漠然的可怕，絲毫不覺自身造成怎樣的血腥。

　　「……Mr。 Kent？」帶著戒備，Tim詢問。

　　對方抬頭望著他，目光冷然如冰：「我不是他。」

　　不再是了。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　遠外，在地球另一端，有人張開了眼。

　　Bruce醒了。


	4. Chapter 4

　　「誰醒了？」White訝異的張大眼，百思不得其解。

　　「B。」青年輕聲吐露單詞後便歸於沉默，彷彿這便能說明一切。

　　「他不是死了嗎？」White沒忽略青年聽見『死』字時神情微妙的轉變：「你自個說的，」他不放棄的追問：「他死於輻射線下。」

　　「很顯然的，他沒有。」青年移動久坐的身姿，轉換重心，略遠離White身姿往前靠的逼問。

　　「怎麼說？」White注意到了，他卻無視對方的焦慮，只想知道更多。由於職業的關係他聽過許多被刪減的歷史，以往他聽的總帶有些許傳奇色彩，青年的故事卻……該怎麼說？更有說服力且充滿悲傷，宛如身歷其境，他早放棄猜測對方到底幾歲。

　　「雖然有許多後遺症，但外星科技救活了他。」

　　「什麼後遺症？」把玩著筆，White若有所思的望著對方，也許青年的存活是個轉機，又或者他只是前來敲響末日的鐘聲，宣告戰爭來臨。在還沒聽到結局前，這誰都說不準。

　　青年咬唇，似在回想又似在懊悔：「……嚴重的心律不整、部分肺葉與腸道壞死、輕微視力衰退和短暫性再生不良貧血與免疫力低下。」

　　White眨眨眼，兩百年前，這可是很棘手的狀況啊，能活下來真是奇蹟：「外星人怎麼沒發現？」照理來說，他應該是第一個發現的，不是嗎？

　　「他、」青年轉開與White交會的視線，焦慮的雙手合握，隨即鬆開，故作輕鬆的輕放在膝上：「他太依賴感官告訴他的事實，不敢回去面對真相。」

　　「他害怕了？」

　　良久，青年輕道，彷彿承認這事有如移山般困難：「是啊。」

　　「他是怎麼發現的？」

　　「那是很後面的事了，需要略去中間的故事嗎？」

　　「不用，照原本的方式吧，」White眨眨眼，微笑：「我想聽完整版的。」這是他從來改不掉的職業病──總不肯放過任何事。

　　「但，」青年看向外頭。White順著青年目光看去，一名後進的同事正打算敲門：「怎麼了，El？」

　　「下班時間到了，我跟其他人先走？」

　　White望向桌面的時鐘，不敢相信這麼晚了：「好啊，明天見。」

　　「拜，Alfred。」El飛快的看了青年一眼，轉身走了。

　　White回頭：「繼續吧，我想把故事聽完。」

　　青年微笑，神情有些複雜，但沒多久又歸於以往的平靜：「也許你不會相信，但結尾的確是從一名女性回到工作崗位上開始──

 

　　Lois拎著包包，依然決然的走入星球日報暫時的辦公大樓，許多人看到她都面露驚喜。少部分人與她攀談、慰問，讓她備感溫馨──她熟悉的人大多死於之前的恐怖攻擊(就連老好人Clark也不例外)，讓她難過好久。

　　「Lois！」剛從洛杉磯轉調回來的Jimmy幾乎是歡天喜地的衝向她：「真高興見到妳！妳還好嗎？身體有沒有好一點？」

　　「我沒事。」Lois微笑，可任何人都看得出她消瘦不少：「主編辦公室在哪？我得──」

　　聽到『主編』這詞，Jimmy臉馬上垮了：「我們沒有主編。妳也知道，那件事後，星球日報就徵不到主編了……」每個人都害怕死亡，連前來應徵的記者都少了許多。

　　「這可說不一定。」Lois晃了晃手中的名牌，語調有些愉快：「我們有主編了。」

　　Jimmy睜大眼，不敢相信：「妳！？喔！我的老天爺啊！不會吧！！？」

　　Lois回以微笑：「是我沒錯。」

　　「這真是天大的喜事！我愛死你了！」

　　Lois這才打從心底的笑了：「快幹活，混小子，小心我跟Perry一樣抽你屁股。」

　　「喔！不，Lois女王，這太狠了！我的照片還沒好啊！」吐個舌頭，Jimmy立刻跑走。

　　Lois望著Jimmy離去的背影，隨即轉身，推開主編辦公室的大門。

　　這將是嶄新的一天。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Bruce醒來的瞬間便知事情不妙，理由一，他在Wayne大宅的房間裡。理由二，Alfred站在他旁邊，面無表情的倒水。

　　「……有多糟？」接過Alfred遞來的水杯，Bruce啞著聲，以老者幾乎聽不見的聲量詢問。

　　「如果是指您的身體狀況，我相信最糟的都過去了。」Alfred望著Bruce飢渴的喝完整杯溫水，他面不改色的說：「但如果是指世界局勢，少爺您還是別醒來的好。」

　　Bruce暗自翻個白眼。好吧，他必定睡了快一星期，Kal又幹了什麼事？

　　「Alfred。」Bruce討饒的說，同時注意到視力的變化：「好歹跟我說說我是怎麼回來的吧？」他之前不是在冷得要命的北極嗎？

　　Alfred挑眉，有禮的指向房門：「您是那位先生送回來的。」

　　暗影處，有名身穿紅藍相間衣料的人坐在那，Bruce沒察覺到對方的氣息，他抬頭看著管家，挑眉：「『先生』？」

　　Alfred皮笑肉不笑的回應：「對於有禮貌的客人以先生相稱再合理不過，更別說他還將據說死亡的您送回來。」

　　「誰發的死亡通知？」好吧，至少知道Alfred在氣啥了。

　　「您問預告版？還是正式版？」

　　「我自己去查。」Bruce撐起身，一時間的天旋地轉讓他有些難以忍受，但他還是若無其事的坐起身，看著胸口近二十公分的新傷疤：「這也是那位先生的傑作？」

　　Alfred邊推放在窗邊的輪椅邊回應：「它救了您的命，讓您只需一塊小機械就能愉快的過下半輩子，有何不好？」

　　Bruce眨眨眼，無辜的說：「這代表我以後不用過海關了？」心臟節律器？再糟不過。

　　「您有在過海關嗎？」Alfred偏頭，故作訝異。

　　Bruce無奈的嘆口氣，老管家可真動怒了，沒半句好話：「我身上還多了什麼？」

　　「什麼也沒多，倒是少了不少，您要親自看病歷嗎？還是朗誦給您聽？」

　　「我自個看。」搔搔頭，Bruce跳上輪椅，Alfred都推來了啊，不用實在可惜。

　　「病歷擺在書房桌上，眼鏡也備在旁邊。」Alfred推著輪椅，緩緩往房門靠近：「順道一提，請注意光線，您近視快兩百度了，想必不希望再增加任何度數。」

　　隨著距離接近，Bruce看清靠在門旁的是什麼了，一具外觀仿造人類，製作精巧到連令人討厭的溫暖笑容都塑造得惟妙惟俏的機器人。「它只把我送回來？」

　　「和您的病歷與一個小鉛盒，您想看嗎？Dick少爺表示鉛盒裡的東西太危險，先放去蝙蝠洞了。」

　　「既然你都說我在找死了，」抬頭，Bruce對上Alfred的目光，無辜的微笑：「有何不可呢？」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　這大概是Bruce有生以來第一次被Damian熊抱，感覺比Harvey Dent在他面前跳大腿舞還可怕。

　　「嗨，Damian。」Bruce撐住快從輪椅上掉下去的男孩，從對方放大的瞳孔、潮紅的臉色、懷中過高的體溫與毫不壓抑的力道來看，他知道Damian有些不正常。

　　Bruce抬頭看Dick一眼。

　　滿身是傷的Dick搔搔頭，迴避Bruce質詢的目光：「Damian，下來。」他輕扯男孩後領。

　　「不要！」Damian轉頭，防禦性的將『泰迪熊』──Bruce摟得更緊。

　　若不是『泰迪熊』的目光太嚇人，Dick絕對會為這歷史性的一幕大笑出聲，然後再被秋後算帳的Bruce宰掉。

　　Alfred輕咳幾聲，阻止即將發生的家族慘案：「Damian少爺，下午茶的時間快到了，您要不要吃點巧克力餅乾？」

　　「要！」Damian抬頭，咧嘴笑著。

　　「我們一塊去廚房享用，如何？」Alfred伸出手，Damian毫不猶豫的抱住老者：「我要吃很多很多！」

　　「別忘了留我的份！」雖知Damian神智不清，Dick仍忍不住喊道。

　　趴在老者肩上的Damian則回以鬼臉，一點都不打算分享。

　　等Alfred抱著Damian走遠後，Bruce的臉立刻臭得有如高譚十二月的天空：「多久了？」

　　Dick翻著白眼，嘴裡嘀咕幾句「真高興你還活著」等等話語，然後才在Bruce威脅的目光下說出答案：「……三到四個小時。多虧了Joker，他大概要再兩天才會恢復原狀。」然後極端彆扭、脾氣暴躁的死小孩又會重回世間，外加一連串的咒罵與惡語，Dick還得阻止他暗殺Joker。

　　「沒有解藥？」Bruce挑眉，推著輪椅，往電腦移動。

　　Dick自動自發的接過Alfred之前的工作，徹底避開對方恐怖的目光：「Fox退休了，你記得嗎？他正在希臘逍遙呢，我才不想去吵──我跟Barbara正在努力。」幸好Damian有受過藥物耐受訓練，要不早死於回蝙蝠洞的路上：「但你也知道，我們的藥物學沒那麼好，Joker上回的室友又是Scarecrow，得花一點時間。」

　　Bruce到電腦桌前了，他飛快處理完Dick煩惱很久的藥物問題，更開啟大量的資訊頁面，迅速補足與世界失聯近一星期的各種消息，頁面在戰爭的訊息遊走，流言蜚語和新聞消息佔滿螢幕，他正飛快的刪減，尋求正確的事實。

　　Dick看得出Bruce心情很差，而新聞只會讓他心情更糟糕，雖然他不想在Bruce心情不好時碰硬釘子，但有些事，他還是得說：「還記得那些老鼠嗎？你關在鉛室裡的那群，牠們全死了，」他邊說邊拉出電腦裡的資料：「我跟Damian查過原因。雖然死因很奇怪，但簡單來說，應該是情緒造成的輻射共鳴反應，導致所有老鼠在同一時間內死亡。」

　　見Bruce陷入詭異的沉默，Dick不安的舔唇：「Bruce？你還好嗎？需不需要──」

　　「不用。」斷然否決呼喚Alfred的提議，Bruce揉揉眉間，嘆口氣：「去合成解藥，我需要一點空間。」

　　「好。」Dick沒多問，Bruce想說時，自然會說，只是……當Dick準備走到實驗室合成解藥時，他赫然想到：「Alfred有說你能接近電腦嗎？」

　　「他在樓上。」Bruce堅定的背影徹徹底底的表明『他沒看到，所以我愛怎麼做就怎麼做。』的訊息。

　　Dick暗自翻個白眼：「我還是去吃餅乾好了。」老天！被罵也不要拖人下水好嗎？「需要幫你送一份下來嗎？」

　　Bruce沒有回應，Dick當作他同意了。正當他準備離去時，Bruce嘶啞的嗓音突然從螢幕前傳來：「……Tim去中東做什麼？」

　　「找Jason。」Dick從不認為自己瞞得住Bruce，對方是那麼全知全能，幾乎到可怕的地步，但他還是說謊了：「Joker寄給Gordon一捲錄影帶，是Jason──」他頓了頓，把『死亡前』這話略去了：「的畫面。雖然知道不太可能，但我還是想確認對方是否安好。」

　　Bruce又歸於沉默，Dick看著他將目光停在一份新聞稿上，內容很簡短，只傳達出Flash的死亡以及死因，正好是Dick最不想要讓Bruce知道的事。

　　吞口唾液，Dick故作愉快的提議：「Bruce，要不要上去吃點東西？Damian絕對會把餅乾通通吃光。」他不想讓對方一個人面對Wally死亡的消息。

　　「不用。」Bruce盯著電腦頁面，沒轉開視線。

　　「但──」

　　此時，Dick的電腦螢幕突然亮起，Tim傳來通知。

　　Jason死了。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　戰爭始於核子彈，也因此結束。

　　第二顆核子彈發射於天明，做為戰爭的序幕，可永遠沒落到目標上。有東西阻止了它。

　　那『東西』在眾人驚恐的目光下拎著核子彈，漂浮在開戰國首都上方，以清晰且簡短的方式表明結束戰爭的決心。

　　直到開戰國無條件宣告停戰後，核子彈才緩緩消失在地平線那端，沒有人知道去哪了。

　　一段不過十秒的影像在網路上瘋傳。影像中，一道渺小的白影懸浮在核子彈旁，粗糙的畫質讓人無法看清他的臉。

　　所有人都在問──這個人是誰？他從何而來？為何要以如此極端的方式出現在眾人面前？

　　有人說他是Superman，有人則說是新的英雄。

　　久而久之，人們不再爭論他的身分，他們直接喚他──白色領主。

　　正義領主。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Jason的葬禮選在冬末舉行，和Wally盛大的葬禮不同，出席者不多，皆是親朋好友，低調得彷彿他名後的Wayne是不存在的身分。

　　沒有人落淚，但也毫無喜悅，陰沉的抑鬱壟罩著所有人，連輕踏草皮的聲響都顯得震耳欲聾。

　　Bruce拄著拐杖，他站在眾人間，望著棺木一吋吋落入黑暗的擁抱，心中只有無盡的哀傷與絕望。他親自處理了屍體，並為他曾失去過的兒子入殮、封棺，決不假他人之手。他不想讓Jason再回到悲傷的殘酷世界。

　　有時，安息，反而是最美好的一件事。

　　土落了，神父正在禱告。

　　Tim將染血的十字架塞到Dick手中，兩人擁抱在一塊，哀傷壓垮他們年輕的肩膀。

　　Bruce低垂著頭，祈禱神的悲憐，他頭頂上的天空，藍得透徹，藍得可怕。

　　沒有人發覺，有抹白影立於雲端之上。

　　良久，才轉身離去。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　葬禮結束後，Tim坐在蝙蝠洞一處雙人沙發上，侷促不安得彷彿面臨嚴峻的拷問。

　　Dick坐在他身旁，輕握著十字架。

　　Damian坐在輪椅上，傷腿放在Dick大腿旁，硬為自己爭得一點存在感。

　　Bruce沒理會三人微妙的關係，他仍在思考，他看過照片，也大概了解狀況，但仍希望Tim能提供自己的觀點。

　　「……你看見什麼？」

　　第一句便是十分Batman的問題，Tim卻覺得難以回應，他不知該怎麼說才能讓結論不偏頗特定的一方，最終，他選擇最保守的答案。

　　「我看見Clark和屍體，斷成兩段的獵刀和子彈用盡的手槍。」

　　「描述它。」

　　Bruce的表情看不出端倪，這讓Tim更緊張，他咬唇，回想所有。

　　Dick手放在他膝頭，輕握著，提供支持。

　　「Clark滿身是血，主要集中在雙手，其餘為噴濺或是沾染上的。他身旁的屍體殘缺不全，有摔成爛泥的頭顱、扯斷的四肢、撕裂成兩半的軀幹。唯一完整的是具女人，但……」Tim看向Damian，不認為接下來的內容適合男孩現今的狀況，特別對方每晚都溜到Dick房間去睡。

　　Damian撇撇嘴，滿是輕蔑。過度保護，他早習慣這種事了。

　　Bruce略抬起頭，看不出催促，可Tim知道，他在等待。

　　吞口唾液，Tim續道：「她雙手被刺刀固定在頭頂，死於喉骨碎裂導致的窒息，她生前與死後都遭到輪姦。」

　　「有多少具屍體？」

　　「三、不、四具成年男性，還有五具被啃食支解的孩童屍體。」

　　「教堂那邊？」

　　「四個人，不包含Jason，還有一具孩子的屍體與一名生還者。」

　　「生還者說了什麼？」

　　「沒什麼特別的。他們突然被攻擊，姊姊死了，Jason把他丟到地下室。然後Kon和我來了。我進去看過，那裡其實比較像岩洞，岩石裡含有少量的氪石。」

　　「我明白了。」Bruce轉過身，示意談話結束。

　　Tim看Dick一眼，面色擔憂。

　　Dick擺擺手，暗示對方先帶Damian上樓。

　　Damian瞪著Dick，表達不滿。

　　Dick瞪回去，沒打算讓步。

　　Damian撇嘴，憤憤不平的自個推著輪椅離開。他才不要讓Drake推。

　　待兩人走後，Dick站在Bruce背後，望著電腦螢幕顯示的各式資訊，他認出一些──老鼠的死亡、正義領主、以及外型迥異卻又相似的新型氪石。

　　即使知道可能得不到答案，Dick還是問出口：「他有跟你聯絡嗎？」

　　Bruce沒有回應，他仍專注的研究輻射的變化與鉛盒裡的異樣物品。

　　「你打算怎麼處理？」

　　「………」

　　「Bruce，我需要知道。」

　　「不關你的事！」Bruce沒回頭的厲聲表示，螢幕旁的3D投影正描繪出一顆約鴿子蛋大的多角形結晶。

　　Dick皺眉，他看著Bruce蒼白的臉色，隨後搔搔頭，放任的說：「好吧，但老實說，我不認為這是你的錯。」

　　「………」

　　Dick走了，他還有兩位好奇心極重的弟弟得處理。

　　Bruce則望著投影出來的圖像，深深嘆口氣。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　近春，北非眾國間再度爆發戰爭。時間卻出乎眾人意料，只維持一天便宣告結束。會如此快速的原因據傳是內部互鬥，導致所有相關人士在一天之內死滅，沒有任何生還者。

　　而隔日上任的新總理們各個改變往日作風，處事越來越保守且戰戰兢兢，更時不時望著窗外，似怕天譴隨時降臨。

　　也許是因這種異常的態度令人起疑，抑或是『白色死亡』的傳言太過可怕，另一種傳言不脛而走──相傳，美國政府與英雄間做出協定，以一死換來中東三國的和平。

　　這回在北非，則以人類的死亡換來和平。

　　沒人相信這種事，至少明理的人如此。可故事之所以被流傳，大多是因它的誇大與不實性。

　　越來越多人質疑此事的可信度，疑問蔓延，網路掀起討論。有些偏好八卦的媒體甚至直接到各國國會，或是向剛救災完的英雄們提問。英雄反應越激烈越能得到媒體要的話題性。

　　逐漸的，英雄開始避開媒體，國會也噤口不言，可質疑並未平息。人們仍在議論著，質疑被播種到信任中，加深彼此的隔閡。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「為何我一點都不意外？」喝著咖啡，John坐在瞭望塔的會議室裡，沒好氣地評論：「當初真該把這些笨蛋殺光。」

　　「注意言詞，John。」Diana提醒：「我們不殺人。」

　　「而英雄就活該被殺？」John尖銳的反駁。

　　Diana瞪著John，John回瞪她。

　　良久，Diana收回視線，疲憊地嘆口氣：「我知道Wally的死讓你不好過，但你不用──」

　　John翻個白眼：「不用什麼？不用天天把他掛在心上？老天！Diana！Wally才死不到半個月！你少跟我說那堆狗屁教條！！！」

　　「John……」

　　「少來『John』這一套！他媽的我累了好嗎！？為何我們不能像『領主』一樣！？為何我們不能幫死人報仇？因為那樣不對？因為那是私刑？去他的！」

　　「夠了！」Diana拍桌，金屬桌面因此凹陷了一塊。

　　John瞪著她，毫不畏懼。

　　Diana喝斥：「你滾回去休息！下一班我來值！！！」

　　「是啊是啊，多謝妳了，亞馬遜女王！」John將咖啡杯摔到垃圾桶裡，起身走人。

　　John走後，Diana坐回椅子上，滿臉倦容：「J’onn，那名領主是誰？為何他要這樣做？」

　　兩人爭論期間一直保持沉默的J’onn把玩著餅乾。他很久沒吃它了，從治療艙出來後，他舌尖已嘗不出記憶中的美味：「……也許，他想保護點什麼。」

　　「殺戮能保護什麼？」Diana皺眉：「這是孩子才會用的手段。」

　　「我不知道。」J’onn抬頭，望著Diana：「但對某些人來說，以暴制暴，是唯一的方法。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　今晚的高譚，出人意料的平靜，Dick穿梭於街頭巷弄中，只有幾起臨時起意的小搶劫打斷他的巡邏。

　　剛得到Alfred放行令的Damian緊跟在他後方，甚少離開Dick的視線範圍內。

　　Dick沒有詢問對方為何如此，Joker總是以不同的方式影響他的受害者。

　　「要休息一會嗎？」停在下城一處高樓的屋頂，Dick裝出疲累的模樣，詢問。

　　Damian沒有拒絕，他也跟著Dick停下，甚至率先癱坐在滿是灰塵的屋頂上，垂下了頭。

　　「Robin？還好嗎？」

　　「我有事要問你。」Damian扯掉通訊器，目光直勾勾的盯著Dick看：「你聽過那傳言了嗎？」

　　「……什麼傳言？」Dick明知故問，Damian扯掉通訊器後問的問題通常不是什麼好事。

　　「Flash死因的那個。」

　　Dick搔搔頭。果然！「你知道這種無聊八──」

　　「──所以我『現在』提！」他又沒在Bruce面前說！Damian不耐煩地打斷Dick：「C.I.A跟S.V.R正在查。」

　　Dick單手插腰，眉挑的老高：「我不是說過不准駭入政府網站？」

　　Damian撇撇嘴，不以為然：「又沒被抓到。」

　　Dick嘆息：「下次別這麼做了。」

　　「憑什麼？美俄兩國又不笨，會這樣懷疑一定有原因，更何況Drake也在查。」

　　所以說你想知道的原因是因為不想輸給Tim，而不是該死的求知慾？沒把這句會造成男孩惱羞成怒的疑問說出口，Dick撫額，真不知該先罵誰。這兩個弟弟怎麼沒一個省心的？「好吧，你跟Tim兩個誰先找到答案，誰今年就不用在感恩節處理火雞。」

　　Damian咧嘴一笑：「我贏定了！」

　　Dick趕忙警告：「不許陷害對方！也不准被政府發現！」至於Bruce……他晚點再跟最近幾乎窩在蝙蝠洞足不出戶的對方解釋。

　　Damian敷衍的應道：「是是是……」他才不屑做這種事。

　　從十來呎高的頂樓跳下，Damian手中勾爪射出一個亮眼的直線，將艷黃的披風劃出一個優美的弧度。他原本要落在一處較低的樓房上，可途中，他在暗巷內瞥見一個不對眼的東西，讓他臨時改變方向，落到防火樓梯間，半是謹慎半是驚訝的望著那名似乎毫無生命跡象的物體。

　　Dick落在他身後，對於男孩突如起來的舉動感到困惑不解，但他心中的疑慮在看見那物體時，頓時化做啞口無言的驚駭。

　　Bane死了。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　午夜過後，Tim藏在港灣的小窩突然來了一名訪客。

　　原先，Tim以為Kon會和以往一樣，來這找吃找睡找人聊天，可對方卻偏偏窩在他身後，沉默不語。這實在不像對方的個性。可正忙著尋找領主傳說源頭的Tim並沒有多加理會，他知道Kon跟自己一樣，有時候需要一點時間。

　　許久後，正當Tim悠遊於網路構築出的海洋中尋找獵物時，Kon吶吶地開口，聲調比Tim想像中還微弱：「……我想問一件事。」

　　Tim隨口應了聲，目標源的防火牆正在攻擊他的系統，他暫時無法轉開頭。

　　「Bruce還活著，是嗎？」

　　「是。」Tim頭也不回地承認，對Kon，他沒有隱瞞的必要。防火牆正在瓦解，他快能鑽進去了。只要再幾個步驟，他就能找到源頭，窺得白色死亡的真相。

　　「……他還好嗎？」

　　防火牆消失了。Tim成功駭進系統，他放鬆的嘆口氣，並在電腦自動搜尋的空檔轉頭，打趣的說：「我不知道你這麼關心他，」Kon平常可是很怕──

　　電腦傳出搜尋成功的消息，系統正在自動拼湊出一個答案。可Tim沒有轉頭回去看，相反的，他看著Kon，從對方的神情中瞧出足以毀滅所有過往的真相。

　　吞口唾液，Tim謹慎且慎重轉過身，他靠向Kon，手放在對方膝頭，極輕的說道：「是的，他很好，有點虛弱，眼睛也沒那麼好了，但總會恢復的。」

　　Kon眨眨眼，他伸手，將Tim摟在懷中，似在抵禦什麼。

　　Tim未管對方近乎保護的擁抱，仍繼續說道：「但你也知道，有時候，他很寂寞，而那種寂寞我們幫不上忙。」

　　電腦正在發出警告，防火牆正在自我毀滅，摧毀所有的資料，Tim沒有理會，他反而伸手回抱住Kon，似想提供一點支持，一點抵抗的勇氣。

　　電腦的哀鳴停了，Tim的系統在防火牆的反蝕下徹底歸零。

　　Tim並不在乎，Kon還在這，他們還在彼此擁抱。

　　這樣就夠了。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　遠外，不知何人，發出一聲極輕的嘆息。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Bane的死亡並沒有引起社會關心，連佔幅頗小的報導都以慶幸的語詞簡短說明他的死亡。可Batman仍來到停屍間，他看著白布覆蓋的巨大屍體，陷入難得的，近乎悲傷的沉默。

　　「想到什麼了嗎？」走到Batman身旁，Gordon抽著菸，語調平靜：「法醫沒發現任何外傷，也沒有毒殺的可能性。上頭很想就這麼算了，跟近日越來越多的罪犯離奇死亡一樣，但，我想，這至少是條生命。」

　　揭開白布，Gordon露出Bane難以瞑目的臉，死前的不甘與憤怒還殘留在空洞的眼中，像是一抹幽魂，執著在自己的妄念裡，徘徊不去。

　　搔搔頭，Gordon再將白布往下拉去，露出解剖後的Y型傷痕：「除長期用藥的副作用外，法醫沒有發現任何異常。這傢伙壯得跟牛一樣。可我總覺得不對勁，這不該是Bane會有的死亡。他……」嘆口氣，他揉了揉臉：「總之，我的意思是，如果這真的是場謀殺的話，我需要你幫我找出是誰做的。」

　　Batman沒應聲，他望著Bane胸前幾處暗沉的傷疤，那傷微小得，在幽暗的光線下幾乎看不見。

　　Gordon順著Batman的視線看去，他摸摸下巴，猜測的詢問：「舊傷？」

　　「不。」Batman看著傷痕，指尖輕點：「這三處是冠狀動脈交會點，也是死因。」

　　Gordon難以置信的挑眉。憑這幾處加起來比他小拇指還小的傷口能殺人？說笑吧？

　　Batman收回手：「解剖心臟，你會知道答案。」

　　「好吧。」搔搔頭，Gordon嘆口氣：「除神以外，你知道有誰辦得到這種事嗎？」

　　「他不是神。」

　　一個眨眼的瞬間，Batman已從Gordon面前消失。

　　Gordon搔搔頭，他將白布蓋回Bane身上，暗自希冀神明不會有墮落成惡人的一天。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　初春，冬雪未化，夜晚仍有寒意。酒吧內，三三兩兩的客人坐在角落，沉默的啜飲暖身的酒。幾名少年帶著酒氣衝進酒吧，他們大呼小叫，嘻嘻哈哈，如入無人之境。許多人避開他們挑釁似的目光，繼續喝著悶酒。

　　John不該理會對方的挑釁。他們只是一群孩子，還有後悔的機會。可他無法忍受對方輕蔑的目光，更何況他今天心情不好，想找人發洩。

　　在幾句言語挑釁後，酒吧起了混戰，John砸毀不少東西，也挨不少揍。那群少年打不過他，憤恨不平的走了。

　　John雖贏的徹底，可他感覺不到勝利的滿足。他只覺得空虛。

　　舉起手，John手指夾著鈔票，示意再來一杯。

　　「你不能再喝了，John。」酒保搖搖頭，拒絕續杯。

　　John一扯嘴角，趴在吧檯上，肩膀抖動著，似在發笑又似在哭泣。

　　「回去吧。」酒保勸慰：「也許能做個好夢。」

　　John抬起頭，他臉上無淚，眼中也毫無笑意：「有啥好夢可做呢？」

　　酒保沉默著。

　　John扯扯嘴角，走了。

　　外頭很冷，驅散不少醉意。John手插在口袋中，漫無目地的走著。十分鐘後，他發現有人跟蹤。John並不慌張，他繼續走著，只是這回有目的地──兩條街外的公園，人煙稀少的好場所。

　　John才剛走進公園入口就被人圍住了，是剛才那幾名少年，他們呼朋引伴，聚集成一個小團體，手持著鐵管與鎖鍊，眼中閃爍著嗜血的光芒。

　　John笑了，他笑得無比大聲且瘋狂，他笑得連眼淚都流了下來。這就是他在保護的世界？真不值得。

　　那群少年相互看了眼，其中一人將鎖鍊纏繞在手掌上，意圖拿John練拳。

　　John想也沒想的接下他往臉上打來的拳頭，他沒有反擊，更面無表情。真正嚇壞這名攻擊者的，是他的目光──異樣的綠光閃爍於眼眸中，有如暗夜的妖物，令人望而生畏。

　　少年慌了，他用另一隻手胡亂的攻擊。

　　John不予理會，他依然緊握著對方的拳頭，緩緩增加力量。他聽見少年骨頭碎裂的輕響與疼痛的哭嚎，心中沒有一絲的悲憐。他有的只是憤怒和復仇的渴望。

　　喀地一聲，少年的手骨盡碎，他在慘叫中倒下，哭喊著幫忙。

　　John望著他身後的夥伴，他在他們眼中看見恐懼：「誰要當下一個？」

　　少年們頭也不回的跑了。而那名可憐蟲還在窩在雪泥中哭嚎，哀求John帶他去最近的醫院。

　　John只留給他一個遠去的背影。

　　隔天，John在報紙上看到對方死亡的消息──活活凍死在黑夜的擁抱下──他闔起報紙，滿足地享用溫暖的咖啡，心中未有一絲罪惡。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　美國各地都傳出正義領主出沒的消息，大多是隱約的糊影或是白雲飄過的幻象。沒人看見他和死亡的關聯，但Lois知道，對方一定做了什麼，才讓戰爭消彌，死亡盛行。

　　聯盟對正義領主的存在毫不知情這點也令Lois玩味，似乎英雄們現今只注重災後的修補與和平的延續，不在乎對方將是動亂再起的徵兆。

　　「他很危險。」Lois評論：「他不是人們口中的英雄。」她點燃菸，試圖從尼古丁中獲得一絲平靜，卻只感到更多的憂心與焦慮。

　　「那他是什麼？另一個惡人嗎？」Jimmy不解的詢問，他拍出的照片同樣讓Lois擔憂──據傳，一群掌握國家命脈的軍火販子在向政府施壓，命令他們處理那些飛來飛去的偽神，卻遲遲不說為何如此。

　　「我不知道。」Lois搖搖頭，嘆口氣，她真希望Perry還在，至少對方知道該怎麼處理，而不是像她一樣，讓那名花花公子隨心所欲。到底是誰讓他認為合併大都會日報跟星球日報是個好主意的？

　　咬唇，Lois再嘆：「我希望我永遠都不要知道。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　一個小混混的死亡或許不會引起社會注目，頂多哀嘆治安敗壞，人心不古。但有隻綠光怪物在Green Lantern守衛的城市中殺人？這倒有點意思了。

　　不入流的八卦小報開始追蹤這名綠眼怪物，將他描寫成吃人喝血的惡魔，出沒在黑夜中，獵捕落單的人類。

　　John對此一笑置之。他曾因酒吧鬥毆被警方約談過，不出半小時便擺脫嫌疑。誰會相信一個手無縛雞之力的建築設計師能將一個男人的手捏成碎片？他的人類身分向來是個好偽裝，可在清楚他另一個身分的人們眼中，這就有點麻煩了。

　　報紙被摔到John面前，他從小說中抬頭，面無表情的望著Diana。一旁的J’onn絲毫不被兩人舉止影響，繼續他的餅乾冥想。

　　「解釋一下？」Diana以眼神示意上頭的標語──【怪物再度襲人！？湖邊發現死者！】

　　John瞥了一眼：「不就是一群蠢貨沒事找游民的麻煩？」

　　「那名怪物全身散發綠光？擁有各式各樣的綠光夥伴？還能憑空塑形？」

　　「異想天開的抹黑。」John目光回到小說裡：「大概是想賺錢想瘋了。」

　　Diana雙手環胸，質問：「所以那名少年不關你的事？」

　　「我沒有殺他。」John翻個白眼，斬金截鐵的辯護：「他是自己凍死的。」

　　Diana皺眉：「你的確有攻擊他！？」

　　「那是自衛！」John將小說摔到桌上，站起身瞪著Diana：「他的死根本不關我的事！」

　　「你『捏碎』他的手。」

　　「他的同伴丟下他！」

　　「──John，別逼我！」Diana威嚇性握緊真實之索：「我需要真相！」

　　「真相？哈！妳口口聲聲維護的這傢伙光因為看不順眼，就殺了五名街友。警察沒抓他是因為他們找不到證據！」John拍桌，不滿的抗議：「為何我不能殺他？他根本是個人渣！」

　　Diana放大聲量，怒火十足：「這是私刑！我們不能──」

　　「誰說我們不能？」

　　聽到這聲音時，Diana一愣，不敢置信的回頭：「……Kal？」

　　Kal走入會議室，他臉上的微笑毫無溫情：「Diana，好久不見。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Kal的突然歸返讓Diana和John兩人間的火爆氣氛頓時冷凝下來，可兩人間仍劍拔弩張，讓這份平靜更像是山雨欲來前的死寂。

　　Diana瞪著Kal，對方的外貌讓她感到陌生，渾身的黑與披掛在身後的素白，僅有一絲艷紅凸顯胸前的標誌，多麼神似死亡，多麼似在為誰服喪。

　　吶吶地，Diana開口詢問，無法掩飾聲音中的顫抖：「Kal，真的是你？」

　　忽略Diana的疑問，Kal坐到會議室的老位置上，他望著Bruce的位置，目光若有所思。

　　有一瞬間，Diana以為他是在為Bruce死亡傷悲，但兩人目光對上的那刻起，她便知這念頭只是自己的妄想，Kal眼中什麼都沒有，彷彿Bruce從不存在，而他也從未為對方傾心。

　　「抱歉打擾你們的談話，但平心而論，我不認為是John的錯。」

　　Diana雙手拍在會議桌上，不敢置信：「WHAT？！」

　　John咧嘴一笑，讚賞的拍手：「終於！終於聽到一句人話！」

　　「John，閉嘴！」Diana給John一個『我晚點再料理你』的眼神：「Kal！那是條人命，不該──」

　　「人有選擇的權利，他選擇如此對待自己的人生，便要付出代價。」

　　極輕的，Kal開口，每字每句都像塊巨石，砸毀Diana相信過的曾經。

　　Diana咬唇，不甘的瞪著Kal：「這真的是你的想法！？」

　　「是的。」Kal沒迴避Diana的注視。

　　兩人對瞪著，互不相讓。

　　最終，Diana轉身，背影脆弱得宛如微光下的暗影：「……我需要靜一靜。」

　　Diana走了，臨走前，她看J’onn一眼。

　　J’onn垂下目光，未多作表示。

　　Diana傳回天堂島後，J’onn才悠然開口：「John，你渴嗎？」

　　John不可能忽略如此明顯的驅逐令，他瞪一眼J’onn，沒好氣的起身走人。

　　引發爭論的兩人都走了，J’onn看向Kal，他舉起裝滿巧克力餅乾的盤子，手臂緩緩伸長，橫跨整個桌面，最後在距離Kal半尺遠的地方放下：「要吃嗎？」

　　Kal拿了一塊，他漫不經心的讓餅乾在手中翻轉，眼睜睜看著它因自身的輻射敗壞，發黃、分解：「……這裡需要一點改變。」

　　「為了什麼？」J’onn淡然詢問，沒問出口的是，為了誰？

　　Kal微笑，將餅乾折成兩個半圓：「一個更好的世界。」

　　「如果這是你的選擇，我不會防礙你，」J’onn垂下目光，許多思緒在他眼中流動，最終，成了平靜如水：「但你得說服Diana。」

　　「我不需要。」起身，Kal放下絲毫未動的食物：「她會知道我是對的。」

　　Kal走了。

　　J’onn想也不想的將那盤餅乾倒入垃圾桶中。他聽著微弱的墬落聲，自知，火將吞食一切。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　聯盟開始改變。他們推翻『不殺人』的承諾，以謀殺來維持心目中的和平。

　　在John的指揮下，有些英雄第一次嘗到血味、謀殺的罪惡與恐懼。有些因此退出，有些則堅守崗位。

　　Diana越來越少出現，沒有人在乎此事。

　　John控制聯盟的一切，瞭望塔、英雄、所有，他聲稱

　　Superman──或者該稱為『正義領主』──讓他如此。

　　Hawkgirl支持John的決定。她認為，是時候讓世界了解罪孽的代價。而身為元老之一的J’onn只是站在一旁，沉默不語。

　　慢慢地，反對者的聲音沒了，他們有些離開了，有些則固執己見。

　　跟因此面露不悅之色的John完全不同，Kal沒有表示過什麼，他只是漂浮在太空中，除觀察地球外，幾乎漠不關心。

　　John曾經向J’onn抱怨過Kal的新習慣：「他根本是座人造衛星！」

　　J’onn卻沒多說什麼。

　　他知道Kal在等什麼，一直都是。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Tim拉著難以入眠的Kon住進Wayne宅邸已是一兩天的事了。Kon沒出現在眾人面前過，Alfred或Bruce也從未在乎過這名食客，彷彿任由對方被Tim的房間吞食殆盡，連根骨頭都沒留。

　　某天，當三名年輕人決定自力救濟，料理晚餐時，Damian邊削馬鈴薯邊嘲弄：「你的小男朋友何時出來？」

　　「閉嘴。」Tim淚眼汪汪的瞪他，切著洋蔥的刀頗有朝對方擲去的打算。

　　「你們該不會只是蓋棉被純聊天吧？」Damian咧嘴一笑：「我還以為──痛！」他揉著腦袋，不滿的轉頭：「嘿！看你的食譜！」

　　「禮貌，Damian。」剛賞小弟後腦勺一掌的Dick走到瓦斯爐前，拿起平底鍋：「你還想吃晚餐吧？」

　　Tim自動避開兩人間可能的攻擊路徑。Dick不會趁機打死他，可Damian會。

　　「我不稀罕！」Damian撇撇嘴，憤恨不平的離開。

　　「晚餐六點開飯！」Dick往樓上喊了一聲，回應是Damian甩上房門的巨響，他搔搔頭，無奈的嘆口氣。Damian脾氣越來越暴躁了，也許他不該阻止對方一個人出去夜巡。

　　「有時候我真想把他丟到冰川裡。」Tim翻個白眼，繼續切那堆永無止盡的洋蔥。

　　「我還以為你習慣了。」畢竟他們都在火山旁長大。

　　「你說的是誰？」Tim打趣般的看眼Dick，對方胸前的十字架是他不想詢問的遺憾：「……也許我該跟Kon出去晃晃。」

　　「去哪？」Dick自動接手Damian切到一半的食材。

　　「正在想。」Tim嚴肅的認為，他還是不要把目的地說出來比較好。

　　「最好是大火山會答應的地方。」Dick翻個白眼：「他的過度保護慾越來越離譜了。」

　　Tim想也沒想的回應：「他管不到那。」

　　Dick看Tim一眼：「你確定？」

　　Tim嘆口氣：「至少我認為他管不到。」

　　「你還是別說要去哪吧。」雖然Bruce絕對會知道。Dick撇撇嘴，把食材倒進鍋裡：「Alfred負責Bruce，我負責Damian，你則是出去玩，我該說『真不公平！』嗎？」

　　「認命吧，大哥。」Tim笑道：「他只愛你啊。」

　　「是是是……」Dick擔憂的看一眼樓上：「他還是感覺到無時無刻的視線？」

　　「是啊。」Tim嘆口氣。若不是Bruce的禁令，他真想把始作俑者抓來好好拷問：「Way──高譚這沒有，也許他能睡個好覺。」他沒說的是，Kon表示在這，所有的注目都轉移到另一個人身上，其目光熾烈且熱切，彷彿最深沉的恨意。

　　Dick明白Tim的意思，他也常在底下感覺到那道注視，真的很不舒服：「聯盟真的──」

　　走廊傳來極輕的步履和滾輪滑過大理石地板的柔滑聲響──Alfred從底下回來了，兩位青少年立刻停止討論，生怕魔王跟著從地底出現。令他們慶幸的是，上來的只有Alfred一個。

　　望著廚房的盛況，Alfred挑眉：「真高興你們自願幫我準備晚餐，請問有哪位少爺能將久居在洞穴裡的蝙蝠趕出來？」

　　「我去就行了。」Dick自告奮勇，湯勺遞給Tim。

　　Tim看了Dick一眼。Dick是打算讓所有人吃毒藥嗎？但他仍接下了：「Alfred您多休息，晚餐我們來就好。」他溫柔的笑道：「晚點Dick再幫你洗茶具。」老者的關節痛他可是看眼裡的。

　　Dick停在Alfred身後，對Tim翻個白眼。好樣的，明知道他最會打破東西：「是啊，您多休息。」他乾巴巴的回應。

　　Alfred無視兩人的一搭一唱，他走到大鍋前，就這麼看了一眼。

　　Tim發誓他能在老管家眼中看見明顯的無奈。

　　捲起衣袖，Alfred朝Tim伸出手，要了湯勺：「如果你們不打算將這鍋東西倒進下水道的話，還是由我來吧，Damian少爺剛剛在抱怨他晚餐不想吃一鍋爛糊。」

　　Dick與TimI相互看一眼，兩人都無奈的笑了。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　夜深，萬籟俱寂，絲毫不像高譚應有的模樣。

　　立於暗巷中，Batman望著面前的景象，沉默不語。

　　Harvey Dent死了。如心中所願，他被切成兩半，成為截然不同的個體、相似又相異的存在。地上淌流的血液並不多，幾乎像在切割的同時也有一道雷射將傷口燒灼凝結，解緩死亡到來的腳步。

　　蹲下身，Batman闔起Harvey死不瞑目的眼瞼，死前的怨恨與咒罵彷彿凝結在他痛苦與喜悅參半的面容中，化為無聲的控訴。對他的控訴。

　　垂下目光，Batman似在禱告，又似在賭咒。可他隨即轉頭，凌厲的視線準確對上跟了他整夜的跟蹤者：「……妳還想看多久？」

　　毫無被發現的驚訝，Diana走出暗影中，她緊握真實之索，語調堅決：「我們得談談。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Diana望著面前的暗影，對方依然如她記憶那般冷漠且充滿戒備。她從沒見過對方放鬆的模樣，但她知道，曾有人能讓那滿身的刺鬆懈下來，甚至，還會有幾絲溫暖的微笑。

　　「為何不告訴我們你還活著？」

　　「少浪費時間，」Batman撇嘴，以暗啞的嗓音諷刺：「為何不問我妳最想知道的事？」

　　Diana看著Batman慘淡的臉色，她望見許多曾經，卻望不見任何她想知道的真實：「你知道Kal──」

　　「我知道。」

　　「那麼你──」

　　「我不是神。」

　　「但──」

　　Batman打斷Diana未出口的疑問：「那是他的選擇。」

　　Diana垂下眼眸，悲傷的輕喃：「他很依賴你，你知道嗎？」

　　Batman沉默著，似早明瞭Diana所說之事。

　　咬唇，Diana看著面容有如冰冷石雕般的對方，懇求的續道：「我不清楚你們間發生什麼事，但Kal很痛苦，我想你或許可以給他一點建議，讓他認知到自己將做出多麼可怕的事。」

　　Batman不耐的皺眉：「妳說完了嗎？」

　　「──你這沒血沒淚的怪物！」瞪一眼Batman，Diana憤恨的吐出這句話後隨即轉身離去。

　　Batman望著對方隱沒在夜霧中的背影，拳頭緩緩在披風下握緊：「……別逼我，Kal。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　暗雲密布的蒼天上，有人悄然地閉上了眼。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　叮叮咚咚，唏唏唆唆，一隻野貓跳下牆，結著血痂的尾巴拖在地上，無聲的擺動。

　　野貓謹慎地嗅著氣息，牠不知自己身在何處，也無心得知為何此處的食物向來豐碩，卻無同族敢靠近。牠很久沒吃飽肚子了，現在只想飽餐一頓。

　　扒抓出垃圾袋裡的發臭食物，野貓小心翼翼的啃咬著，生怕他人搶食。

　　突如其來的尖銳聲響嚇著了野貓，牠耳朵警戒的豎起，傾聽艷紅色的暴動，奈何島屢見不鮮的瘋狂。

　　良久，吵雜的嗡鳴聲已停，野貓繼續低頭啃食。地面輕微的震動著，暗示異種接近，野貓抬起頭，警戒的打量對方，做好逃跑的準備。牠不喜歡這個人的氣味。

　　「哈囉，小貓咪。」那人蹲下身，暗影遮掩他的臉，代表食物的血腥與腐爛的氣息包裹著他，令野貓煩躁，不停發出恐嚇的低鳴。

　　「別那麼兇嘛，我有好東西喔。」那人偏頭，狀似傷心，他緩緩從口袋中掏出一顆血肉模糊的東西，吸引野貓靠近：「你肚子餓了吧，要不要吃啊？特別為你準備的。」

　　將那團血肉堆放在地，那人往後退了幾步，饒是興味的看著野貓從原先的警戒緩緩變成飢餓得到滿足的喜悅。

　　「慢慢吃。」望著被野貓胡亂啃食的肉塊，艷紅中有抹暗淡的綠，死亡的瞳孔映照出謀殺者臉上的微笑。他纖細的指尖輕撫過野貓的頭頂，他認為自己看到了笑容，純粹的歡喜：「還有很多──」

　　可轉瞬間，野貓趁他不注意時叼起最大塊的肉，蹦跳到牆頭上，沒多久便消失了。

　　那人聳聳肩，他毫不在乎的脫下帽子，露出亂髮隱藏的疤痕：「該到哪找小蝙蝠玩呢？」

　　雙手插在口袋中，Joker邊哼著歌邊走入暗巷中，沒多久便消失無蹤。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「Lois！Lois！」傍晚，Jimmy幾乎是大呼小叫的衝進主編辦公室：「我有個大消息！！！」匆忙間，他和一名老人擦身而過，他從沒見過對方，而且對方看起來、聞起來都像名街友。

　　「那是誰！？」對方走遠後，Jimmy壓低聲量，低聲詢問：「你認識他嗎？」

　　「不認識。」Lois收起桌上的紙稿，為自己倒杯香濃的咖啡。

　　「但──」Jimmy訝異的瞪大眼：「──你們談了好久。」他還以為Lois絕對認識那名老人。

　　「只是聽他說些事。」Lois喝口咖啡，不想讓人知道在住院那段日子裡，她染上傾聽他人故事的習慣，這能讓她放鬆。

　　「啥？」Jimmy眼神都直了。跟街友聊天？啥鬼？！

　　Lois不理會Jimmy的疑惑，直接轉移話題：「Jimmy，你說什麼大消息？」

　　Jimmy眨眨眼，這才想起衝進來的原因：「喔！Lois！你絕對不會相信！國防部正準備核子軍演！」

　　Lois皺眉：「這不是什麼新聞。」

　　「目標是『瞭望塔』！」

　　好吧，Lois感興趣了：「說來聽聽。」

　　Jimmy興奮的坐到Lois面前，拿出一份又一份的資料：「我是從朋友那聽到的，她說她在酒吧裡聽到一群爛醉的大兵抱怨最近突如其來的演習，還說要把瞭望塔打下來。」

　　Lois撫唇，有點不敢相信：「這只是傳聞。」

　　「我有拍到相片！」Jimmy急不可耐的把偷拍的照片放到桌上：「瞧！這絕對是第一手的消息！」

　　Lois拿起幾張，畫面有些模糊，卻表達出軍演的真實性：「但你仍然沒有針對瞭望塔的證據。」

　　「但我知道這是軍演的原因！你瞧！」指向文件簽署的一角，Jimmy語速飛快的說道：「是新總統下的命令！你還記得她吧？Luthor的前心腹──Amanda Waller！她現在是白宮最有勢力的人了！天知道她會做出什麼事！」想到黑膚女人肥胖的模樣，Jimmy做個鬼臉，他不喜歡她，他知道Lois也是如此。

　　Lois咬唇，她不想相信這個消息，可她知道，最終，自己還是會相信：「……好吧，我會刊登這件事。但，你知道若報導不實，你跟我會怎樣。」

　　「放心！」Jimmy咧嘴一笑，「我有信心，這絕對是真的！」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　幽暗洞穴，人造的瑩白光輝照亮此地，細小水流與沉靜的地下湖畔，偶爾聽聞有翼類飛過湖面的細微聲響，機器的嗡鳴與無聲的步履多少驅逐陰寒，但此地依舊寒冷，如夜神的倦巢，永遠都殘留著黑暗的氣息。

　　液晶螢幕上，一名老者神態嚴肅，他望著電腦投射的影像，眉頭越皺越深：【……我得說，您實在很喜歡給老人家出難題。】Fox輕靠在柔軟的椅背上，地中海特有的溫暖照耀著他，卻驅散不了他心中的憂慮：【我能問問您是從哪找來這麼多收藏品嗎？】

　　待於黑暗中的人沒理會Fox的打趣，他仍在處理存於腦海己久的設計。

　　良久，Bruce覺察到老者的沉默，他抬頭，正對上Fox憂慮的目光，暗自嘆口氣。這老傢伙，不得到回應就是不肯鬆口：「希臘有趣嗎？」

　　Fox微笑：【除沒欣賞到保育區外，一切都很完美。您有空不妨來這晃晃，有助於身體恢復。】

　　Bruce默不作聲，繼續埋頭設計，前陣子的手術消耗他太多的體力，他無法像以往那樣，持續生活在兩個世界中，他需要一些新的東西。

　　見Bruce不理會他的試探，Fox無奈的嘆口氣，Alfred想讓這小少爺過退休生活的夢想恐怕很難實現了：【您接觸過海綿嗎？這是種有趣的生物，你給它什麼，它便吸收什麼，就算對自身有害也在所不惜。】

　　Bruce不耐煩的翻著白眼：「Fox，我不想聽你那些故事。」特別是他一聽到前面就知道在影射誰：「我需要答案。」

　　【耐心，Wayne先生。我的意思是，也許您的問題在不同環境下根本不成問題。】也許您從未想過新元素在生成的過程中便開始吸收有害物質，讓善意轉成惡意。

　　「怎麼──」Bruce抬頭，赫然沉默，他想通了：「……不可能。」

　　Fox哀傷的微笑著：【我很遺憾的說，的確是您想的那樣沒錯。功能完全相反的東西不可能同時存在，可您偏偏因特殊事件，同時發現這兩種存在。】

　　揮開還在瑩瑩發光的設計圖，Bruce瞪著Fox：「我隔離了！」厚達十來公寸的鉛板不可能沒有功能。新型氪石與那顆黑死神不可能是相同的東西。

　　Fox皺眉：【也許隔離得不夠確實或是影響因子一直存在環境當中。新元素向來不穩定，只要有些許干擾便會造成這樣的成果。】

　　Fox沒說出的是，您為了他人的寂寞，讓自身失去原本可迅速得到解答的良機。他不想提，可他也知道，Bruce遲早會發現這點：【更何況您又是以活體做為目標，很容易出現誤差】見Bruce臉色越來越難看，Fox暗自嘆息。他還是察覺了。【為時不晚，您還是可以──】

　　「不。」Bruce垂下目光，沉重的嘆口氣。

　　【Wayne先生？】

　　Bruce關閉視訊，洞穴因此陷入黑暗中，可他並不在乎。他真正在乎的，早無法挽回了。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　詭異的平靜籠罩著北非，太過平靜的和平，人們眼中總有莫名的恐懼。極為少數的難民奔逃到世界各處，卻都因為不明的傳染病，死於醫院中。

　　南非各國陷入恐慌，不少國家請求聯合國援助。可沒過沒多久，這些求援都歸於沉默。

　　好些血腥的影像被放在網路上，卻在獲得注目前，被連根拔除，連用戶帳號也全數消失。

　　沉默，成了最可怕的存在。一個異類。

　　沒人知道非州發生了什麼事。

　　偶爾，那些岸邊人家可見幾絲血腥從對岸漂來，但他們分辨不出，究竟是為了什麼原因？

　　是什麼讓死亡肆意遊走，讓人世歸於寂靜？  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　他喜愛歌唱，他喜愛寧靜，黑暗總兼具兩者，讓他歡喜不已。

　　Joker行走於昏黃房間中，他沒開燈，窗外的燈光足以照亮視野與臉上慘淡的，令人畏懼的微笑。

　　蹲於浸在血泊中的屍體旁，Joker將繩結一一固定在屍體身上，那裡拉拉，這裡扯扯，像名苛刻的藝術家，永遠都無法滿意。

　　良久，Joker站起身，歪頭打量成果：「好像少了什麼，對吧？」撫唇，他煩躁的拔出深埋在屍體胸膛的獵刀，一下又一下的拋玩。目光從屍體上完美的三件套西裝到擦得油亮的皮鞋尖不停來回。

　　當落到染成深黑的髮絲與偽裝的淺藍眼眸時，Joker想到了。再度蹲在屍體前，他砸砸嘴，邊切開屍體嘴角邊低喃：「你知道嗎？這都是冒牌貨的錯。」指尖抹去屍體乾涸在眼角的淚水，灰白的虹膜映照出他的相貌，扭曲且愉快：「他應該將Batman叫出來的，不是嗎？」

　　壓低嗓音，Joker像吐露秘密般，在屍體耳畔輕語：「他應該知道冒牌貨根本起不了作用。」他應該知道鬼影需要實體，而不是漫無目的的依靠前人殘留的恐懼。就算外觀再怎麼神似，在他眼中簡直有如兒戲般可笑。

　　「不過沒關係。」將最後一個繩結套在屍體頸項，Joker抹抹嘴唇，指尖在屍體臉上畫出一抹尖銳的紅。

　　歪著頭，Joker咧嘴笑道：「我們會看見他的。」他將屍體靠在窗邊，輕輕一推。

　　一具以屍體造就的綁線人偶隨即懸掛在半空中，落下一地血雨。

　　外頭傳來尖叫，警車嗡鳴不已。

　　Joker早帶著猖狂的笑容，隱沒在黑夜之中……  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Tim和Kon從少年英雄中消失了，這不是什麼新聞。

　　Garth很想念他們。

　　「Bart，你知道Tim他們去哪了嗎？」趴在桌面，Garth有氣無力的詢問，其他人都出去巡邏了，他們有一整個大洲得看顧。

　　「不知道。」咬著餅乾，Bart心不在焉的說，從中東回來後，他一直都是這樣子，沉默且失去活力，時常望著窗外，不知在思索什麼。

　　「但、」Garth咬唇：「你們前幾天不是才見過面？」剛好是新制度出現的前一天。他們一定會當面反抗John的，而不像他，懦弱的躲在角落，遲遲不敢發話。

　　Bart翻個白眼：「他們沒說去哪了。」

　　「喔……」手托著下巴，幾經思量，Garth才問出心中的疑問：「Bart，你喜歡新的Superman嗎？」雖說Superman向來只有一個，但Garth不覺得他們是同一個人。

　　Bart眨眨眼，像是突然來了興致，Garth正訝異對方的轉變時，Bart又恢復百般無聊的模樣，懶洋洋的詢問：「你為何這麼問？」

　　「我覺得，」垂下頭，Garth避開Bart的目光(即使對方根本沒在看他)：「他變得好可怕，好像什麼都不在乎了。」而Tim的存在就像是秘密，如同曾有的暗影般，無法提起。

　　「我不覺得。」Bart聳肩：「會不會因為最近太熱，你缺水缺到腦袋秀斗了？」

　　Garth縮了縮：「也許吧。」也許他該回家去。可是，他也不想待在那。有什麼壞事要發生了。他不喜歡這種感覺。

　　「回家會比較好喔。」Bart收起餅乾，他站起身，伸了個懶腰：「這裡不是膽小鬼該待的地方。」

　　Garth望著Bart離開的背影，他垂下頭，暗自疑惑，從何時開始，很多事都變了？  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　傍晚，夕陽餘暉燃亮高譚灰濛的天，幾抹極淡的藍紫夜色悄然佔據天空一角，緩緩地驅逐曾有的青藍。靠在Tim房門旁，Dick望著對方打包行李的背影，心中有無止盡的擔憂：「你們真的打算這麼做？」

　　拿起輕便的行李，Tim微笑：「別擔心，我們會照顧好自己。」他、Kon以及Bart是該去其他地方尋找那些遺落的物品了。

　　「但、Starfire不是個好找的人。」更別說你們想找她的原因，她也許根本不在乎Jason和Roy這兩位曾經出現在生命中的人。

　　「Kon會幫我。」Tim言簡意賅的表示，更何況從Jason留下的紀錄來看，他們之間或許不是那麼簡單的朋友。

　　「好吧。」Dick嘆口氣，隨即重申：「但你知道的，有任何需要記得叫我一聲。」

　　Tim微笑，有些嘲弄：「你真該少擔點心，Dick。」

　　Dick翻個白眼：「在我有兩個迫不及待往火裡衝的弟弟這種情況下？你不如希望我不會得到心臟病。」

　　走到Dick面前，Tim輕輕擁抱對方：「好好照顧臭小鬼。」

　　Dick回抱著他，收緊的臂膀多少帶有點不捨：「你才是。」

　　Tim頭也不回的走了。

　　Dick知道，Kon會在隱藏基地與Tim碰面，而他也知道，地底下的人會監控他們的離去，以獨特的關心看顧他的孩子，可他依然擔心。太多事都變了。不是變得更好，而是變得更糟。

　　真希望天上那位領主能看見這點。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Tim的背影消失在暗夜中後，Dick搔搔頭，無奈的往另一間房間走去。他沒有敲門，就算敲了對方也不會應聲。

　　Dick推開門，迎接他的是一片漆黑，他知道Damian在裡頭。

　　「Tim走了。」Dick道，暗自估量Damian最近究竟在策畫什麼事，竟保密到無人能知。

　　「我知道。」房間角落傳來一聲極小的回應，聽起來有金屬的雜音，這小子該不會壓根就不在房間裡？

　　Dick挑眉：「你不送他？」

　　Damian回應得極快：「不要。」

　　Dick無奈的嘆口氣：「Damian……」

　　Damian毫不猶豫的打斷他的勸語：「他會回來的。」

　　Dick挑眉：「你確定？」

　　「當然。」Damian邊說邊從Dick背後出現，Dick瞪著對方，沒多久才想通是怎麼做到的。這小子又在創造新的小道具。

　　「我還欠他一次對決，不是嗎？」站在Dick身旁，Damian抬起頭，諷笑：「Drake哪可能放過狂揍我的機會？」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Gordon望著剛從冰櫃拖出的屍體，有種莫名的疲憊感。他很清楚這次的死者是誰，無名小卒，街道上隨意抓來的倒楣人士，全身上下都是謀殺者特有的喜好──三件套的黑西裝、純白衣領與抹在唇上豔紅的妝容，連髮色與眼瞳都被竄改為不同的色澤，既詭異又突兀的吊在半空中，成為另類且血腥的死亡人偶。

　　Gordon拉開死者衣領，暗紅色的刀傷化為可怕的預言，令人不安：【I want to be a real boy。】

　　一道暗影落在他身旁，Gordon並沒有回頭：「這次應該不是神做的吧？」

　　暗影沒有說話，他視線膠著在血字之上，似能在其中挖出答案。良久，他道，語調比往常還要低啞：「小木偶(Pinocchio)。」

　　「童話故事？」Gordon轉頭，忍不住的挑眉：「Joker何時──」

　　豈料暗影已逝，停屍間中，又只剩下他一人。

　　Gordon翻個白眼，他拿出無線電，語氣不佳的命令：「加強巡邏，Joker回來了。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「──He never comes back。」

　　溫柔好聽的聲音帶有些許戲劇性的遺憾道出故事的終局，四周傳出孩子呻吟般的哀嘆，不敢置信的詢問：「之後呢？之後發生什麼事了？」

　　坐在孩子們中間的Bruce闔上書，無奈的表示故事到此結束，再也沒有什麼『以後』。

　　獲得答案的孩子們紛紛露出失望的表情，男孩們無聊地轉頭尋找更有趣的事物，女孩們則嚷嚷著再讀一本。他們雖然不喜歡外頭那些只是過來撒錢表示自己很有善心的陌生人，但他們喜歡面前這個人，他有些地方和他們很像，讓向來備嘗失望與評價目光的他們感受到一點點真實的溫情。

　　Bruce接過女孩遞來的故事，暗附Alfred何時才會轉告走廊上的小玩意偵查完環境的通知，Fox製造的機器不可能這麼慢。

　　趁喝水的空檔，Bruce把咖啡杯舉至唇邊，掩飾低語：「Alfred？」

　　耳機傳來的聲音差點讓Bruce捏爛紙杯。

　　【嗨！Bruce，再念一個？】

　　「Alfred去準備午餐了？」Bruce都能想像Dick微笑的模樣了，敢情是嫌最近的夜巡太平靜了？

　　【介意跟我說說你為何突發奇想到市立孤兒院唸故事嗎？該不會你真的打算退休吧？還是要領另一名小小鳥回──】

　　Dick故作歡快的嗓音中有輕微的敲擊聲，Bruce非常不喜歡對方打算做的事：「不准錄音。」

　　【為什麼？Damian絕對沒聽過你念故事。】

　　「Dick。」

　　也許是從Bruce全然Batman的嗓音中聽見恐怖的未來，Dick真誠的表示：【快好了。我發誓。這地方的房間比想像中還多，真不愧是你祖先蓋的房子。】連鐘樓都有，這不是只有在修道院才會出現的東西嗎？

　　暗自翻個白眼，Bruce接過女孩遞來的書籍──小美人魚(The Little Mermaid)。他最討厭的故事。

　　低念安徒生優雅的詞句中，Bruce注意到一名坐在角落的男孩，他抱著塗有巨型天使的繪本，頭靠在色彩斑斕的紙面上，一個字一個字的慢慢閱讀。他應該是新來的，波斯人，但高譚很久沒接受外籍孩童。有收養家庭了？還是紅十字會送來的孩子？

　　Bruce瞧著男孩不像其他孩童的陰鬱眼神，莫名的，他想起什麼，那是一幅模糊的畫面，一個許久前的寒冷夜晚，他遇見──

　　【Bruce，掃描完了。】

　　Dick的通知拉回Bruce飄離的思緒，他回神，繼續在孩童們期待的目光中朗誦故事，可男孩似曾相識的模樣即使在他離去後仍牢牢刻印腦海中，怎麼都揮散不去。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　夜深，孩子們都睡了。

　　孤兒院輪守的警衛百般無聊的翻找電視頻道，試圖熬過漫漫長夜。

　　萬籟俱寂中，一首搖籃曲飄到警衛耳中，甜甜的男高音，有種說不出的詭異。

　　「Warren，又睡不著嗎？」從柔軟的沙發椅上站起身，警衛一手拿著啤酒，一手推開門。他早習慣用酒精安慰無法得到安眠的孩子。這比他們溜到外頭鬼混好。但這次，等在門外的卻是張慘白的臉孔與筆直揮來的斧頭。

　　「猜錯了。」帶著防毒面具的Joker笑呵呵地越過警衛的屍體，他坐到監控牆前，邊飛快地跳轉著畫面邊啟動藏在屋內各角落的機關，讓淡綠色的煙霧沿著廊道，沿著樓梯，以甜膩的香氣悄悄入侵每個孩子的夢境。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Bill醒著。聽見那聲模糊不清的慘叫時，他便睜開眼，捲縮在棉被中，不知作何反應。門外傳來陌生的談話聲，這不是每晚給他幾顆糖的警衛會發出的聲音，更別說他聽見異常熟悉卻不願回想的聲音──槍械開啟保險的輕響。

　　躡手躡腳地，Bill走到衣櫃旁，他推開輕靠在衣櫃旁的木板，露出裡頭狹小，滿是煤臭味，但絕對安全的小地方。

　　Bill沒有叫醒同寢的幾名男孩，他來不及。那道從門外滲進來的綠霧已抓住他們的雙眼，像夢魘般，召喚他們離去。鑽進唯一的避難所，Bill抓著家鄉僅存的回憶──一顆黯淡的彈殼。他閉上眼，暗自祈求頂上隱約的月光給予保護。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　午夜十二點，警方內部網路被病毒全面侵占──身著亮彩色調的小丑不停在漆黑的螢幕上圍著一名摔成碎片的男孩，發出歇斯底里且刺耳的笑聲。徒具形象的蝙蝠燈映照在烏黑的雲端上，呼喚援助。可Gordon等到的卻只有一個Robin。

　　「Batman去哪了？」瞪著面前的男孩，Gordon疲憊的詢問，他需要大量的咖啡因與尼古丁才能應付這漫長夜晚。

　　Robin撇撇嘴，他雙手環胸，面色不善：「我不知道。」

　　Gordon搓揉臉部，真不知道自己該尖叫還是該轉身從五樓高的警察總局跳下去：「所以我們只剩下你能處理Joker的新玩笑？天佑高譚！」

　　「這是我要說的，你這死老──」Robin突然收嘴，偏過頭，不耐煩的模樣像有人在耳旁怒吼。

　　肯定是另一個Batman，比較好說話的那個。Gordon看好戲般地想著。

　　像讀出Gordon的想法般，Robin瞪了Gordon一眼。

　　Gordon瞪回去，他可不怕這死小孩。

　　Robin扯下耳機，忿恨不平的說：「Batman在市立孤兒院，Joker也在那，你最好不要過去。」

　　「這最好是真的。」Gordon不只一次被面前這名Robin耍了。

　　「我會騙你嗎？老人。」Robin不屑的低笑：「每次被耍是你笨。」沒等Gordon罵人，他一翻身，沒入高譚昏黃的夜景中，消失了。

　　「臭小子！！！」Gordon咬牙：「別以為我不敢揍你！」

　　「那也要你揍得到。」悠悠地，暗夜中傳來如此回應。

　　Gordon翻個白眼，憤恨不平的下樓。他等半個小時。半小時後，就算天神也無法幫Batman爭取到任何時間了。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Joker喜歡玩具。他愛死這些有著可愛笑容的娃娃。他們每一個都乖巧、聽話、安靜，不像外頭的吵鬧，總讓他煩心。

　　坐在血紅洗滌過的大廳中，Joker望著面前的娃娃，他打量他們、裝扮他們。讓自己指尖沾滿粉白與艷紅，於蒼白中抹上無數完美的笑容。

　　哼著歌，Joker一張張完成他的作品，每張笑容都如此歡欣，如此愉快，卻無法滿足他內心至高的要求：「我需要更多。」他說，焦慮不已。

　　站在門口的小丑們面面相覷，陷入沉默。

　　許久，有名小丑試探性地說道：「但，老大，沒有…」

　　一個槍眼封住他的口。

　　一具屍體倒下了，血味瀰漫。

　　Joker以血紅抹上半成品的唇。他就知道少了什麼。

　　滿意地拍拍成品，Joker回頭，發出與其說是提醒更像是威脅般的輕語：「我還少一個娃娃。」

　　「我們會找到的！」小丑們全跑了。

　　Joker擺弄著他的娃娃，輕輕哼著歌。

　　「Who will catch the big bad wolf……」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　安靜的死寂，空氣有種黏膩的血腥。Bill躲在角落，靜靜傾聽，耳旁充斥著自身的呼吸與心跳。平靜。神父曾說，處於危險，第一件事便是要冷靜。

　　Bill眨眼，水氣瀰漫。他忘了這件事，而生命稍縱即逝。一個眨眼間，他的淚水落在地面，染濕了一個不規則的圓。

　　下個眨眼間，Bill脫去厚重的衣物，以孩童特有的輕快腳步奔跑於廊道間。

　　窗旁聚滿了人，這些Bill曾熟悉的人們沒有理會他，他們固執的拍打著窗，讓透亮的玻璃沾滿血與手印，似花朵般，綻放出詭異的紅腥。

　　轉角傳來聲響，陌生且充滿威脅。

　　Bill蹲伏在暗角，他看著一隻受眾人喜愛的鳥兒死在角落，微風透過牆縫，將它的羽毛吹得有如飛行般，輕聲拍動。他知道那有什麼──大孩子們的秘密通道，一把通往郊區的梯子。唯一的出口。

　　陌生的聲音消失了。Bill沒有抹去眼角的淚水，他直奔而去，擋住牆縫的木櫃比他想像中輕，他很快推了開，往裡頭鑽去。

　　蜘蛛網與幽暗頓時遮掩Bill的視野，但他沒有遲疑，依然手腳並用的想摸索出代表出口的梯子。

　　當Bill指尖碰觸到金屬特有的冰冷時，有人從後方抓住他的衣領，硬將他拖了出來。

　　「看看我找到什麼……」一個帶著小丑面具的男人拎起Bill，他甩著被咬出血痕的手，面色不善的打量男孩：「毒氣對你沒用？老大會愛死你的，小老鼠。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Dick早該知道Damian沒安半分好心，但他從沒想過自己會在午睡中被男孩打包帶走，五花大綁的困在布魯德海文某處高樓的密室裡，只剩下傾聽與怒罵這份自由。

　　「我需要解釋。」瞪著從窗口翻入的Damian，Dick沒半分好氣的翻著白眼：「有話不能用說的嗎？一定要用這麼暴力的手段？」他真不知道該不該稱讚Damian有其父必有其子？

　　「Bruce想處理一些事。」Damian脫下面具，面無表情的窩到Dick對面的椅子上：「他知道你會阻止他。」

　　Dick扯扯嘴角，饒是諷刺：「什麼事嚴重到要把我綁在這？該不會連Barbara都被你關在──」見Damian轉開視線，Dick先眨眨眼睛，良久才嘆口氣：「她會殺了你。」

　　輕哼幾聲，Damian脫下手套，露出滿是傷疤的肌膚：「儘管來啊。」

　　「Alfred呢？」

　　「他自行離開，心情不是很好。」Damian雙手抱膝，目光飄落在地，像極他這年紀應有的模樣：「他好像跟Bruce大吵一架。」

　　舔舔唇，Dick輕喚：「Damian。」

　　見男孩抬起頭，目光滿是罕見的脆弱，Dick下意識的扭著手，再度嘗試掙脫：「Bruce想做什麼？」

　　「我不知道。」頭埋到膝頭，Damian難得的表現出不安：「Bruce什麼都沒跟我說，但他從存放氪石的房間裡拿了什麼。」

　　Dick知道了。有一瞬間，他不敢相信Bruce做的決定：「不可能……」

　　「他似乎真的想那麼做。」Damian咧嘴一笑，只是笑比哭還難看：「Dick，我還會再見到他，對吧？」

　　艱難的解開束縛，Dick得到了自由，可他第一件事卻是伸手撫摸面前縮得小小的綁架犯，柔聲的安撫：「你知道Bruce的個性，他總愛做些預防性動作。」將男孩擁入懷中，他堅決的說道：「他不會這樣做的。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　華美的哥德式柵欄於夜中化為恐懼的暗影，風中有著水的濕意，明亮的月光隨著逐漸聚集的暗雲而黯淡。藏於雜亂的暗巷中，Batman望著被圍牆包裹的孤兒院，從不間斷的拍打如同節拍器般，準確且清晰的宣告死亡將臨。

　　抹滅蹤跡，Batman降落在樓房一角，血紅暗影朦朧了窗後窺探的眼。暗綠的薄霧在屋內蔓延，捕捉生命。

　　隨著近乎無聲的輕響，小型炸彈被黏著在磚瓦牆壁上，Batman沒有等待倒數，他反而沿著磚瓦攀爬，讓尖爪化為支撐的利器。

　　過程中，Batman可見幾名黯淡的灰影在年幼的身軀後徘徊，他們長相畸形，宛如惡夢的幻影。可幻影哪抵得過真實的恐懼？攀抓住窗簷，他戴上防毒面具，於心中倒數。

　　炸彈炸出炫麗的火花時，Batman利用身姿踹破玻璃，也放倒最近的兩名『幻影』，抹去被發現的可能性。

　　怒喊與咒罵聲紛紛從屋內各個角落傳出，Batman藏匿在黑暗中，等待著。可那些本該望著月光的孩子們卻看向他，露出燦爛的笑意。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　傾聽孤兒院一角傳來的爆破聲，Joker摟著懷中只剩下笑意的男孩，輕聲細語的說道：「親愛的，你說，他會喜歡我的禮物嗎？」

　　瞇起眼，Joker露出與男孩同樣燦爛的笑意。

　　「他肯定喜歡的，我可是花了好多心思準備啊……」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　孩子在攻擊Batman，他們追逐他，尖叫著，嘻笑著，以自身的牙與爪，嘗試在孤兒院複雜的廊道間抓到這名黑色的入侵者。

　　庭院裡，明亮的人造光照亮屋內每一個角落，玻璃上的血痕、垂掛在窗口的屍體、洞開的房門與濺滿地板的血腥。Batman奔跑著，跳躍著，嘗試在每一雙柔嫩的小手下掙脫，在煙霧中尋得一條安全的路徑。

　　安眠瓦斯隨著Batman的路徑紛落，灰白色的氣體吹散螢綠的張狂，有些孩子倒下了，有些則無。更多孩子從走廊各個角落竄出，抓住他飛揚的披風，撕成無數破敗的碎片。

　　逐漸的，Batman發現一個方向，那沒有孩子，也沒有惡人，有的只是寧靜的黑暗與張狂的夜風。他不想去那裡，那是個陷阱，可在數以百計的孩童空洞的笑聲中，他依然踏上那條路──通往鐘樓的幽暗之路。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Joker正在跳舞，他懷抱著毫無生氣的男孩，跳出一曲曲優雅的舞步。

　　蝙蝠就要來了。Joker期待對方到來。他有場戲正等著──喔、他可不能先洩了底，這就不有趣了。

　　又旋轉出一個誇張的圈，Joker狂妄的笑著。他頂上，夜風正在將烏雲吹散，露出月華明亮的光。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　曲折且破舊的階梯，它以既定的角度攀升，逐漸到達明亮之境。微瞇起眼，Batman看見月光灑落，朦朧的照耀黑暗的路徑。

　　Batman一路攀爬而上，每經過一處轉角，他便見著一個被摔碎的屍體娃娃，它們臉上裝飾著白粉與朱紅，幽黑的髮絲與燦藍的眼眸以及木塊偽裝成的破爛軀體，不停在他面前重複墜落的過程，一個無聲的渴求。

　　「He want to be a real boy。」站在樓頂只能容納一個人通過的出入口，Joker偏著頭，惡作劇般丟下另一具娃娃，它正好在Batman身旁砸個粉碎，落了滿地血腥。

　　「真悲傷啊，不是嗎？」摟住懷中的活娃娃，Joker抓住對方穿著小小西裝的手，向Batman揮舞：「他永遠都是個木頭娃娃。」

　　Batman抹去濺在臉頰上的血，溫熱的觸感令人震驚，他低頭望向那名不可能存活的『娃娃』，憤怒開始翻騰。

　　「哎呀！糟糕，他真的是個男孩！」摀住嘴，Joker裝出驚訝的表情：「真可憐，你怎麼沒接住他呢？蝙蝠。」

　　朗聲大笑著，Joker又丟了一具娃娃下來，Batman這次接住了，卻啟動埋藏其中的炸彈。

　　火焰吞食了接下來的路徑，更讓樓頂老舊的木板地崩垮，連帶毀去近乎一半的鐘樓。Joker沒事，他剛好站在穩固的那邊，只是煙霧瀰漫，讓他一時間辨明不了方向。

　　等到夜風吹散了煙塵，Joker站在十層樓高的邊緣望了望底下，又看了看娃娃：「他死了嗎？」射到他腳旁的勾爪否定了答案。

　　Joker撇撇嘴：「總是這麼頑強。」從腰間拔出利斧，他俐落的砍斷鋼索：「但我就是愛他這點。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Bruce摔落在破敗的磚瓦中，有一瞬間，他失去了意識。是聲稚嫩的孩童嗓音將他從昏沉的黑暗中驚醒，可當他張開眼睛，卻見Joker站在鐘樓邊緣，猛然拋出懷中的男孩，在空中劃出一道終點以死亡做結的拋物線。

　　Bruce沒來得及爬起身，可他也沒聽見重物擊地的聲響。他只見，缺了一角的月光，其碎片如刃，輕盈落於人間。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Kal抱著Bill，緩緩落在鐘樓一角。

　　雙手插在口袋中，Joker沒理會底下的Batman。他那群蠢手下會跟對方好好玩玩。一隻死蝙蝠換一千萬，多麼有趣的遊戲。「你是來保護蝙蝠的？還是為了滿足自己的妄想？」偏著頭，他似笑非笑的說著：「介意跟我聊聊你為他殺了多少人嗎？」

　　「……有人曾警告我，別聽你的聲音。」Kal將Bill隱藏在披風下，平靜地訴說：「他告訴我，你腐化人心，搬弄是非，嘲笑他人的良知。」

　　「你這麼誇我可真令人感到高興。」Joker砸砸嘴，他抽出手，一把閃著綠光的刀刃螢亮著不祥：「但你還是沒有回答我的問題，嚴肅先生。」

　　「我不需要回答，」Kal望著氪石刀，淡然地笑著：「死人不需要任何東西。」

　　「而你不是其中之一？」Joker咧開嘴，笑了：「那你是什麼？只為一個人存在的神？」

　　「……安息吧。」Kal望著Joker，紅光聚集在他眼中：「如果你能的話。」

　　Joker稍稍退後一步，他腳跟懸空，只要再退一步，他就會和Batman一樣墜落，可他並無畏懼。相反的，他舉起雙手，近乎擁抱般渴望著Kal眼中的死亡：「來啊！」

　　Joker知道底下誰正在看著，他等這一刻等太久了：「來啊！！！」

　　「──Kal！住手！！！」

　　下方傳來的低吼並沒有阻止Kal，阻止他的是別的東西。

　　紅光即將出現的剎那間，劇痛劃開Kal注意力，他低下頭，另種血紅在他膝頭聚集，刀刃帶有翠綠的光。而做出這件事的Bill回望著他，他雙眼無神，彷彿不明白自己做了什麼。

　　「你也打算殺他嗎？」Joker咧嘴笑道：「在你心愛的小蝙蝠面前？」

　　「誰說我得殺人？」Kal拔出刀，在他抬頭的瞬間，紅光，成為Joker最後見到的東西。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Bruce落在鐘樓上時，事情都已結束。抹淨妝容的Bill撲到他懷中嚎啕大哭。Joker癱坐在地，出奇的沉默。他還活著，可有什麼，已消失無蹤。

　　「他不會再傷害任何人了。」

　　極輕的，Bruce聽見嗓音，許久未聞，竟比記憶中來得陌生。

　　「你做了什麼？」看著Joker額前的兩道傷口，Bruce打從心底希望事情不是他所想的那樣。

　　「一個小手術。」Kal以人類無法企及的高度漂浮在半空，血染紅了他的披風，再緩緩滴落在地。

　　Bruce知道他指的是什麼──額葉切除手術──以分離神經來達成控制精神疾病的想望，結果卻都是消極的製造出一名又一名的廢人：「這是不對的。」

　　「而你就是對的？」Kal偏頭，漂浮的高度略上升了些：「多少人因Joker死去？又有多少年，高譚沒有一晚的平靜日子？」

　　「Kal，」Bruce望著Kal月光下的身影，張口欲言，卻無從開口。他想說，輻射外洩並不是你的錯，那是我的失誤；他想說，這是不對的，你只是在依照個人喜好殺人；他想說，上蒼將你派來地球並不是為了讓你成為另一個神；他有滿腹的話想說，最終，卻聽見自已嘶啞著嗓音，呢喃：「……你走吧，我不想再見到你。」

　　Bruce沒漏看對方離去前，目光中一閃而逝的絕望。

　　只是這回，他已無能為力。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「……之後發生什麼事？」

　　White吞口唾液，既期待又害怕的詢問。

　　「──他們再也沒見過面。」青年看向夕陽半沉的天空，淡道：「隔日，美國向正義聯盟宣戰，其他的事你應該都知道了」。

　　White是知道沒錯，歷史記載：美國宣戰後，各國紛紛響起呼應，抵禦英雄的統治。最先開始的是非洲獨立戰爭，持續了近十年。「我只知道歷史，有趣的部分大多消失在海平面下了。」包括舊大都會與高譚。目前他所住的這個大都會是和平後重建出來的：「他們真的再也沒見過面？」

　　「透過螢幕，或許有吧。但私底下……」青年垂下目光：「外星人根本無法確定。」

　　「為何這麼說？」

　　「那顆石頭，你還記得嗎？那顆能抑制輻射的良藥。」撫摸左手的戒指，青年若有所思：「自從聯盟贏了非洲戰爭後，新型氪石便出現在外星人房間裡，每月一次，從不間斷。」

　　「男人回過瞭望塔？」

　　「沒有。但他向來懂得隱藏自己，更別說瞭望塔還是他設計的。」

　　敲門聲響起，警衛站在玻璃門後，他指指手錶，示意大樓到了關閉的時間。

　　White訝異的看向時鐘，他沒想到時間過得這麼快。

　　White轉頭看向青年，語帶歉意：「抱歉，我們這棟大樓管得很嚴，介意另外找個地方說完嗎？」大樓對面有座公園，那是個環境清幽的好地方，應該足夠對方說完故事。

　　「沒關係，都行的。」

　　青年在White的帶領下離開報社，途中，兩人經過大廳，那裡有創辦人的塑像。雖每天都會見著它，White仍不由得多看一眼──那是名美麗且自信的女性，卻只在官方紀錄上留下姓氏──Lane，就跟青年故事中的女性一樣。他半帶趣味的想，或許他們倆還會有些關聯呢。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　隨著太陽西落，外頭天氣逐漸寒冷，White拉起衣領，拿著剛買回來的咖啡，坐到公園涼椅上，略帶期待的問：「接下來發生什麼事？他們真的再也沒見過面？」

　　坐在他身旁的青年遲疑一會，他緩緩將視線從公園正中央的雕像中轉回──那是座描述黑暗的野獸化為夜晚神祇的守護雕像──卻依然沉默不語。

　　White擔心的詢問：「先生？」

　　眨眨眼，青年視線再度聚焦到White身上：「對不起，我剛才有點恍神。」捧著咖啡，他苦笑：「剛剛我說到哪了？對了，他們再也沒見過面──

　　時值午夜，Kal進入位於瞭望塔深處的房間，試圖在短短不過幾小時的時間獲得充足的休息。房門關起時，他身上神祇般的完美就這麼崩垮下來，露出底下身心俱疲的真實模樣。

　　Kal搓揉著臉，神智疲憊得彷彿隨時都能倒頭睡去，可這樣的他卻因為桌面上一個不過巴掌大的鉛盒嚇得頓時清醒。

　　又出現了。這每個月都會出現在他面前的異物。

　　看著桌面上的鉛盒，Kal除灰塵外，他沒有看見他人存在過的跡象，鉛盒像憑空出現在這一樣。但這是不可能的。

　　拿起盒子，Kal感受到鉛盒特有的冰冷，光滑的表面映照出他自己的臉，蒼老得讓人難以想像。例行性般的，他開啟通訊器，桌面投射出一名不會因歲月改變的年少面容，卻少了Kal記憶中的爽朗率直。

　　【能幫您什麼嗎，領主？】

　　Kal望著對方，有一瞬間，他想要像以往那般，像名仁慈的長輩詢問對方近況，也許，他會因此從對方肅然的表情中瞥見過往的青澀，得到一些懷念的笑容，可他沒有。Kal依然如同一名領主，質問自己想要的答案：「最近有誰進來過這？」

　　Kon飛快的查詢資料，他的模樣就像那名消失在黑暗中的紅鳥，熟練的操作機器，鍵入命令與要求。

　　不過數秒，Kal得到毫不意外，卻有一點失望的答案。

　　【最近一個月只有您進去過。】

　　Kon望著他，透亮的眼眸映不出他在遙遠的東方遇見什麼。但那一定很糟，竟讓名少年與曾經的生死至交決裂，脫胎換骨成一名蒼老的男人。

　　【需要加派人手巡視嗎？】

　　「不了。」

　　關閉通訊，Kal癱倒在床上，反覆把玩鉛盒。這是他收到第十個盒子，裡頭無一例外，全是Bruce曾提過，只存在夢中的輻射抑制良藥。他不是沒想過，Bruce會將那顆能毀滅所有的黑石放入鉛盒中，讓瞭望塔與他一塊撞毀在地球某個角落。可Bruce沒有，他沉默著，彷彿從不存在。連Bruce．Wayne都消失在高譚的暗雲中，只剩偶爾為之的一瞥。

　　將鉛盒放到枕頭旁，Kal輕靠著它，邊感受它的冰冷邊閉上了眼，等醒來後，他會將它與之前的氪石一塊封存在堡壘深處。他沒資格使用它。從來就沒。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「年復一年，石頭每個月準時出現在外星人房間。外星人依賴著它，靠它證明男人的平安。」

　　雙手交握，青年垂著頭，輕聲說著最後一段故事：「……有天，石頭不再出現。那時，世界已被戰火吞沒，大半個地球毀滅殆盡，而剩下的抵死不從。」

　　White清楚這段歷史，世界聯盟是從那時候開始溫和對待人類，女武神更取代死於戰場的綠光統帥，讓和平再度歸返。

　　「石頭的消失，讓外星人不知所措。」青年的聲音越來越低，也越來越乾啞：「就那一次，他去看他。」閉上眼，他掩去滿心的悲傷：「那一次，他看見男人的葬禮。」

　　White吞口唾液，無法忍耐的詢問：「之後呢？接下來發生什麼事了？」他想知道，是什麼讓領主改變心意？讓他溫和待民？

　　「葬禮過後，男人的兒子出現在外星人面前。他帶外星人去一處地下岩洞。那裡設有層層防護，讓人無法窺探，更難以入侵。

　　「『這是我父親留給你的。』即將邁入中年的他，神態越來越神似男人，眼神卻冷如他母親，不帶一絲感情：『自己看吧。』」

　　「外星人看到什麼？」

　　「他看見，」深深嘆口氣，青年搓揉臉部，似乎想藉此抹去什麼，但他臉上卻什麼也沒有。

　　「他看見──

　　門開了，最先映入Kal眼中的是光，燦爛得，有如陽光般的美麗的光輝。這讓他下意識瞇起眼，良久才看清自己面前的究竟是什麼──那是滿山滿谷的晶瑩氪石，它們被存放在鉛層隔絕的山洞中，沉默的等待他到來。

　　「幾十年來，我父親都待在這裡。」Damian靠在門旁，嗓音毫無感情，有如誦念稿件：「他不肯離去，著魔的研究這些冰冷的石頭。」

　　Kal喉嚨乾啞，他說不出話，千言萬語在他腦海中奔騰，喧嘩出無數的疑問，可最終，他卻只說出一句：「為什麼？」

　　Damian扯扯嘴角，饒是諷刺的笑了：「我怎麼知道？」他望著Kal，目光冰冷如石：「是你把他逼成這樣。」

　　從口袋中掏出一個鉛盒，Damian將它放到岩洞唯一的桌上與泛灰陳舊的制服並列：「可諷刺的是，他從來沒有放棄你。」

　　鉛盒打開了，是那枚戒指。

　　那枚，Kal留給Bruce的戒指。

　　Kal望著它，無數回憶從他心裡蔓延而開，宛如火焰，將他整個人燃燒得只剩一縷灰燼，風一吹，就什麼都沒了。

　　Damian看著面前突然蒼老許多的領主，他扯扯嘴角。

　　「你知道嗎？我一直很想殺了你。」

　　邊說，Damian邊往Kal走去，洞穴裡的黑暗將他的身影拉得老長，宛如噩夢般扭曲。

　　可Damian沒有做出進一步的動作，他只是站在Kal面前，宣判般說道：「但我沒想到，你早就死了。」

　　「將外星人留在岩洞中，男人的兒子走了。而外星人望著眼前的璀璨，才深覺，自己究竟錯失了什麼。

　　「然後……」

　　青年遲疑了會，苦笑：「再也沒有然後了。男人死了，他的死拯救了世界，而外星人因男人的詛咒繼續徘徊在人間，永遠得不到解脫。」

　　青年站起身，他半個身子依靠在拐杖上，夕陽將他的身影拉得很長，很淡，幾乎難以跟四周逐深的暗影辨明，他望著White，致歉般的說道：「抱歉，這是個不怎麼樣的故事，但我希望它至少能滿足你的好奇心。」

　　White望著青年，突然醒覺這或許是最後一次見到對方，他連忙回應：「不。別這麼說，我很喜歡它，謝謝你。」

　　青年微微一笑，隨後轉身離去。

　　White望著他的背影，有一個想法忽然抓住他的思緒，這想法是如此強烈，他根本無法拋之腦後，任其消失無蹤：「──等！先生！等等！！」

　　青年停下腳步，耐心等待White追來。

　　White喘著氣，好不容易才直起身子：「你說，外星人是因為男人的詛咒才繼續活著，但我不這麼認為。」吞口唾液，他試探性的說：「你想，男人留下石頭原因會不會是因為『希望』呢？一份只希望外星人能和人類平安共存的期許。」

　　青年沉默了。

　　White等待對方的回應，可他等到的，卻是一抹悲傷且苦澀的笑意。

　　「也許吧。」青年望著手上的戒指，彷彿在向誰低聲告解：「但我，永遠都得不到答案了。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　稍晚，White坐在後院，邊抽菸邊回憶青年的故事。

　　孫子撲到White背上，尖叫著最新消息──「領主走了！」

　　White震驚的回望：「不可能！」

　　「是新聞說的！！！」指向電視，男孩不解的詢問：「爺爺，領主去哪了？為什麼大家都說他走了？」

　　White沉默了，有那麼一瞬間，他不知道該如何回答這天真的困惑。但沒多久，他便想到了答案，一個完美卻哀傷的結局。

　　「我不知道他去哪了。」撫摸著孫子的髮，White溫柔且悲傷的低喃：「但我想，他也許是去找他最好的朋友了。」

 

　　The End.


End file.
